Torrents from The East
by Bahamut Slayer
Summary: AU. A world where a Jinchuuriki, a perverted sage, and a snake's right hand man never came to exist only until the time Akatsuki makes its move. Chaos ensues in a dangerous race that determines the fate of the tailed beasts.
1. Ups and downs in a day

**Well hello there! Mostly to the people who have enjoyed and read 'The Last One'. This little story means some good news and bad news, well depending on who's reading it actually. After what's been like ages since I last update, I finally came to a very unavoidable conclusion. Tired of viewing this story as those stories that have spawned the same general ideas to many times. Naruto brings Sasuke back, big reaction from Sakura and the village, comes back all powerful like demi-god, Itachi and Kisame turned good guys, well...you know. May be something different. (Oh man, I can already feel some people going to kill me for this) So, yeah, apparently 'The Last One' is regretfully abandoned.**

**I'm sincerely, really, oh please, (down on my knees right now) sorry.**

**What hopes to be good news is that I hope to incorporate some things from 'The Last One' into this one, certain characters of my own, and unrevealed plots I've planned into 'The Last One'. I'm very much sad just how average the Akatsuki members have been portrayed in the Naruto series, and definitely want to set a higher standard for them. Oh man, the plots and setting of characters have been a doozy... I just hope my mind and writing skills haven't dull or rusted from the long period of not writing. I can already feel Shadow of Archon breathing down my neck with blood shot murderous eyes...**

**Reposted and edited (final work of chapter 1).**

**Thanks a million to my beta reader, demonicnargles for going through and putting up with all those slow and bumpy obstacles. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other form of references to any related copyrighted works. I never did, never will own them, since they obviously belong to the copyrighted owners. Well you know... **

* * *

"**Sometimes I think that boy's dislike towards vegetables all these years is just another harmless sign of the Kyuubi sealed inside him." -Jiraiya, finally getting the idea it's not just a phase**

* * *

_Flashback_

_The bright sun shone down upon a group of people standing together at the main entrance of a remote village, as if giving the sun itself was there to give its blessing. The red leaves on the trees hanging loosely from the trees and littering the ground signaled that the season of fall was underway. Three people with heavily loaded packs stood silently, ready to leave on a long journey. A little boy, barely seven, stood deep in thought before these three older travelers, his arms crossed. The others were waiting for whatever response the boy had in store for them on this occasion. Seeming to muster all his mental faculties, the boy opened his blue eyes and smiled._

"_How about we make a promise?" the young blonde asked quickly, turning to grin to at somber looking girl with shoulder length rose-red hair._

_The girl, one of the three carrying packs, cried silently, tears running down her face, as she tried to control her reaction to hearing what the boy had said. She had already cried herself to sleep last night, thinking that get her crying out of the way, and avoid letting this boy see her tears. She rubbed her red puffy eyes, perking up with a smile at the young boy's foxy grin, knowing that he would never say anything to upset her. The other two standing with them smiled in amusement at those antics and waited in expectation of what the blonde had to say._

"…_..A promise? What kind of promise?" asked the girl with slight hiccup, eager to know what fun that excited tone of his meant on this occasion._

"_We promise, when you come back, the both of us will be really strong!" answered the boy, flinging his arms wide._

_His red haired friend did no understand, and she looked at him curiously._

"_Strong! Stronger! Much stronger! Then we don't have to go and train far away from each other anymore," explained the little boy, looking unhappily at the last two people there, the girl's parents._

_The girl's mother beamed affectionately at the boy's pout, and her father bent down patted the boy's head. Fuusetsu Raetsu ruffled that wild carefree blonde hair vigorously, though it did not remove the boy's frown. He had red hair, the obvious sign from where the girl inherited the color of her hair, by far wilder than the boy's own. The red haired Raetsu, obviously the source of his daughter's red hair, squatted down quickly as though the heavy load on his back was nothing, bringing himself between the boy and his daughter at their eye level. "You can be so funny, Naruto, even when you're not trying to. Ah ha ha ha…."_

"_It's not funny!" protested the boy, who on rare occasions such as this one can act much older than his age. "We'll be strong! Both of us. Really strong! Just you wait! When you come back, I'm going to show you!"_

_Raetsu saw the unusually fierce determination in Naruto's blue eyes, and heard the firm conviction in every word the boy had spoken, though he was not sure if the boy really understood what he had promised. The blonde boy was indeed the maelstrom of both his father and mother put together, and yet he could be so much more. How Raetsu regretted to remember that those two shinobi were no longer alive, or, more significantly, able to be a large part of their boy's life. Fuusetsu lifted his hand from the boy's hair, musing to himself as he rested his hands on his knees. "Oh? Does that mean you going to beat me?"_

"_Yeah!" replied Naruto, appreciating that the man before him was finally understanding what he had meant. "I'm totally going to beat you!"_

_Asami's father prodded on, wanting to know more what else was brewing in the unpredictable boy's head. Knowing some time in the future Naruto would. "Aha ha ha ha ha, and then what? Hm?"_

"_Then Asami-chan will show Jiisan just how strong she's become!" Naruto continued on, turning around and looking all the way up as much as he could, at the large looming figure that was his guardian. The guardian too shared the same mused feeling that the father had, with other adults around lightly smacking him on his back. That definitely grabbed their attention._

_Raetsu's cocked his head to the side a bit. "Why him?"_

_Naruto answered without hesitation, "Because Asami-chan said she always wanted to."_

_"You do?" Raetsu turned his attention to his only child and daughter, the girl only nodded. Surprise, surprise. This little friend of hers was affecting her in ways that a father could only hope were the best for her._

"_I guess you better watch out, this little girl is going to wipe the training ground clean with your ," laughed an adult, giving another pat at back of Naruto's guardian._

_In turn, the adult received a light smack on his back from his wife, uncomfortable for his choice of words. "There are kids here, Toshirou."_

_Naruto turned back to the girl again, ignorant of the word, "Right, Asami-chan? You'll be stronger and beat Jii-san, I'll train very hard and you train hard too! I'll wait for you. No matter what."_

_Little Asami stifled, directly nodded in agreement with a slight blush, with a new found determination with her best friend. She slowly held out her hand, followed later by what Naruto saw her little pinky finger pointing out, "You promise?"_

"_I promise!" answered on Naruto, hooking his pinky with Asami's little finger without hesitation. "Then we'll be together and play like we always do!"_

_A few moments past, the kunoichi-in-training apprehensively began letting go of her little finger. Naruto thought she might cry again, but she merely stepped back as her father said his good-byes to the others. Asami bade another good bye with right hand, her left holding onto the strap of her bag tightly._

_Naruto waved his own, finally showing his sadness as he watched her and her parents began to set off on their journey and training. Asami didn't look back, but Naruto watched on until her family finally disappeared from view, heading for some place in their clan's sacred grounds situated on Mount Fuusetsu. They never said how long it would actually take, not that he would actually understand about the explanation of time anyway for someone of his age, but it didn't matter. He would wait, no matter how long..._

_End Flashback_

"Come on, wake up you sleepy head," came out a serene female voice out of nowhere.

"Hm……? Wha…?" sighed out a male voice drowsily, an eye fluttered open for a small peak as to what in the world was going on. The female voice carried on, gently shaking him again. "Naruto, time to wake up."

"Just five more minutes…," slurred the male voice in reply, closing his eye as he rolled back over, putting his back to the owner of the female voice.

Instead of another reply or attempt to wake him up properly, he suddenly felt a smooth tender touch as it slowly began to trail over his right cheek repeatedly, going up and down as if caressing him back to another nice long sleep. Slow and relaxing to the skin, just the way he liked it, continuing on as a false sense of ease and comfort began to spread over his face, but somehow his awakening natural instincts told him otherwise. His blue eyes shot widen open in a frightening realization, as his voice escaping out of his mouth in desperation, "Wait! Wait!"

Too late.

He gasped as he jerked backwards on reflex, out from his sleeping spot and into the open grass. He rubbed the whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and fixed an annoyed gaze on the merciless tormentor who had shocked him awake. Having a bucket of water as an alarm clock was one thing, but a bucket of icy cold water that would chill down to the very bones was another. Naturally, chakra that wasn't originally his own was already beginning its work in relieving the muscles and sensory neurons of their brief pain and any possible damages. May be that was the reason why he's the only one she would wake up in that way, knowing he's one of the people who just can't really stay angry no matter what she did.

Uzumaki Naruto narrowed his eyes, his usual pout of annoyance in tow. "Jeez, didn't you hear me say to wait? That was beyond cold!"

The girl that had recently been in his dreams, now all grown up, simply chuckled, "Quit complaining, it's not like that was your first wake up call."

Hazel brown eyes that he could simply stare into for hours on end met his blue eyes. The female had long, crimson-red hair, in keeping with her clan, hair that trailed down behind her back and ended right in between her shoulder blades. It was as beautiful as ever, despite how the third member of their team had once commented it looked like hair dyed with blood. Asami was dressed modestly, with her dark long sleeved shirt, the results of her parents' hard work put into raising their daughter to be modest, despite working in a profession that included 'distracting' enemies. Naruto knew she wore her forearm guards, and saw that she had left her black and white jacket, reminiscent of a snowboarder's and with its own detachable black hood, lying on her already packed bag.

"Wake up call she says…," grumbled Naruto to himself, getting up already wearing a pair of black pants with three sand brown colored stripes trailing on each sides. He had slept through the night without taking off his standard dark blue shinobi sandals, though without a shirt on, despite how cold the nights could get.

"It's your turn to get breakfast, Naruto." Asami reminded him, standing with her left hand on her hip. Naruto knew better than to indulge himself into some pointless morning argument, and he stretched out, trying to release the irksome drowsiness in his muscles. He scratched the wild yellow mess that was his hair several times, noticing that his other teammate was still asleep, apparently not the least bit disturbed by Naruto's outburst. Naruto tried to recall what exactly he had been dreaming about. More than half of his dreams were random trips down memory lane, shuffled from different times of his life, ever since the day he'd incorporated mass numbers of Kage Bunshin in his short cut training. Perhaps it was a way for his mind to sort through his memories. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki might be a heavy sleeper, but his teammate out did him by far, sleeping as though imitating the dead.

Asami answered what she thought was going on, "He turned up from guard watch shift ten minutes ago,"

"So Jiisan is on the watch then?" Naruto asked after giving a large yawn while summoning his bag out of a sealing scroll.

The long forged friendship never did make Asami answered mockingly at his obvious questions. "Yes, he is. Now get going already."

Naruto was busy putting on his usual long sleeved net shirt, soon to be followed by the usual plain black t-shirt. His female teammate leaned against a tree trunk, curiosity invading her mind, thinking it might take a while, "Just what exactly were you dreaming about anyway?"

It had become an odd, infrequently asked question, something that the neither of them had talked about since they had crossed the teenage barrier. Sure they had their conversations about funny dreams, dreams of the future, nightmares, and other things. But those sort subjects simply died away, may be it all really started when Asami had her absolutely weird and confusing first wet dream. Somehow, she couldn't help but think this meant there was the eventual testing on the possibility of elevating this bond of friendship to another level. In which the both of them were perfectly aware of. Naruto's head made out from the black shirt, "Sure you want to know? I mean..."

"Forget I asked," interrupted Asami with the creeping of a light blush over her face. It was a really stupid thing to ask if it really turned out that he had 'those' dreams. "That was a silly ques-"

"It was about you." interrupted Naruto easily. Asami heard those four words, and remained silent.

Too late for that. He thought back, a look of concentration on his face, appearing dissatisfied with his first answer, "About us really."

Definitely too late for that. It only deepened Asami's blush even further, getting the wrong idea about the things he had just said. It was bad enough when she heard him the first time, but the second time just made it worse.

Naruto completed his humble sense of fashion for the outdoors by zipping up a long sleeve jet black and dull sand brown jacket. The jacket wasn't puffy or anything, complementing his pants like it was a uniform altogether. Asami once thought it had just too many zippers all round, without a single upside down pocket that were usually found on Konoha's Chuunin or Jounin vests. The zipper from the collar down to the end, well that was necessary and obvious, the fabric trailing along the zip line was black in color. A long zipper line trailed over on each of his entire sleeve, starting from the tops of his two shoulders and going all the way to the end near his wrists. She only came to understand what those parts were all about. A large clan crest was visible on the back, the dark blue and black whirlpool vortex within the outlines of a nine edged spiraling shuriken, looking like it was the very core of the ninja weapon.

Okay, may be not so a humble sense of fashion. But then again, his guardian by far had one of the worse tastes of fashion. At least they weren't bright colors that screamed attention and were much more suitable for camouflaging.

Naruto turned to the direction of the river that he had swum in last night, his back to his fellow teammates. "It was at the time when we made that promise when we were six I think. You know, that one about us getting stronger so we would never be apart ever again. Remember, Asami-chan?"

The blush fading away, Asami thought back to those various moments after deep thought, "Of course I do."

But apparently she realized she had said that to no one, seeing as Naruto was no where to be seen, probably already going to fetch his team's breakfast. How Naruto can be just so annoying at times...

Asami sighed, looking at her pinky finger, smiling and repeating, "Of course I do…"

Scene change

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, even with everything going on, contrary to what any of the four shinobi had thought. It had been a routine for them, even if their leader left for a day or two to gather information. The night shift guard was still sleeping, and neither of the other two bothered to wake him, instead getting ready for breakfast. Soon enough, there was a small camp fire crackling, slowly cooking the dozen skewered fishes that hovered above it. Naruto squatted himself in front of the fire, in charge of making sure that their breakfast didn't get overcooked. Catching some fishes from the river never was a problem when he had clones in his arsenal. Asami still didn't bother herself to rouse her teammate awake, knowing that the enticing aroma of the food eventually would. Sure enough, it did.

The sleepy, yet more importantly hungry, teammate had finally got up, squinty eyes looking right at the camp fire. A left hand searched the ground around, finding the desired object and lifting it up in a familiarity that had been nothing but years of practice.

The sleepy medic-nin of the team, Yakushi Kabuto could only say, "The pleasure of night watch is a breakfast in bed."

"Yeah, Good morning to you too," said Asami with a smile, helping herself with the first meal of the day as Naruto handed the fish over to Kabuto.

Suddenly, a large figure suddenly jumped down from the top of the trees, with a body frame obviously larger than any of the three. Radiating a huge killing intent honed from decades of experience, and with a cold steel kunai was already drawn out to a throat, any average shinobi would have perceived it as an attack.

Naruto, Kabuto, and Asami kept on eating, as if the attacker never existed. "How many times do I have to this, huh?" demanded the large figure in frustration in a deep voice, clearly upset at the clear lack of response, and put the kunai away.

The three younger shinobi kept on eating, only sparing him a look for a second or two to acknowledge that they had heard him before continuing on with their most important meal of the day.

The figure sighed, and continued, "What if I happened to be an enemy shinobi bent on killing three intruders? I'd be walking away with more than a hefty ready made breakfast."

The silence was killing him. "Well? Any of you three are going to answer me?" Kabuto chewed and swallowed the last share of his fish, his fingers prying off the morsels from the fish on a stick, before saying, "It would be rude to talk with my mouth full."

"I mean really…Jiisan," Naruto asked, "after all these years, do you really think we need to go through these practices?" Naruto beamed at the guardian that was like a young grandfather figure to him, and glanced at the hermit's distinctive clothes, "We're not Genins, you know,"

"You're acting like one," countered Jiraiya.

"You forget that I would know it's you as long as you carry that thing around," said Naruto, pointing his skewered fish right at the older shinobi's heart. But before Jiraiya had anything to say in return, he barely heard a small sound coming from his feet. He looked down to the source of the sound and remained silent, spotting a stick that had embedded deep into his wooden sandals, just between his toes. Jiraiya couldn't complain, the marksmanship coming from the position of the stick meant to say, 'Is that a reaction you were looking for?'

"If you really want a decent fight that much…, Jiraiya jii-sama," Asami gulped down her breakfast. Fuusetsu Asami went on with second, her left hand throwing the remains of her first fish into the fire. She might be one of the most understanding at times, but those other times meant messing with the strongest kunoichi of the Fuusetsu clan would at least lead to some very unnecessary and unforgettable injuries. Jiraiya sensed that this was one of those times.

"May be another time," dismissed the Toad Hermit a little too quickly, deciding that he was the one overreacting, he joined them for breakfast without another complaint.

"So? Any leads? Any word, for that matter?" asked Kabuto tentatively, always the first one to finish eating.

Jiraiya made his first bite, though not a mouth full, "Actually, we do."

"We do?" Naruto perked up by this revelation of good news, Asami and Kabuto were actually relieved than excited.

"But this one isn't about their whereabouts. It's about that background check we need, hopefully that will give us more leads. Because our contact has finally sent word. "

"Any hassle over this is worth it. I mean something is better than nothing, at this point," commented Naruto happily, still on his third fish, asking a question he already knew the answer to, "So he's in?"

"A few complains and conditions on his side here and there, nothing we can't handle, but he's in." answered Jiraiya.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted triumphantly.

Kabuto was eager to know more about the details of this news, "What did he say, actually?"

Having read the encrypted letter over and over again, Jiraiya answered in summarizing, "He'd explain everything later. The first thing we need to do is to sneak into the Land of Fire, and meet him at Rakan Lake."

Asami was finally finished with her food, about to drink from the water container made out of bamboo in her hand, "How long do we have? Give or take."

"Three days exactly, starting from today. More than enough time for us to reach there," explained Jiraiya, he seemed serious as ever, "It's better if we meet him as soon as possible, given his circumstances."

Naruto, Asami, and Kabuto nodded in agreement altogether. They've spent too much time already in waiting for this desired response. "So we're finally entering into a shinobi country? Oh well, it was good when it lasted," said Kabuto, thinking the different situations that would come back in routine.

There was a significant difference to their usual activities when they entered shinobi country. More work, security, and precautions had to be taken, with fewer opportunities to eat decent food. But then again, all the grueling training and lessons might dull or simply waste away if they remained in this country a day more. No further discussion about the plan followed, whether about the possibility of this leading to potential traps and dead ends, it had always been part of their search. All that matters for now was for them to pack up what few belongings they possessed, to cover any sort of evident tracks they could have left behind, and for Naruto to finish all the fish he had left. Soon enough, all four of them found themselves jumping from branch to branch and tree to tree. By noon, they were crossed the borders of Fire Country. With their destination just another half a day away, none of them thought stopping except for a decent rest would be a bad idea.

"May be we're too early. He did mean three days," pointed out Asami, sitting under the comforting shades of tree, with the great Rakan Lake before them.

Naruto looked around again, casting his view on the lake once more in what should be the place where they were supposed to meet their so called contact. "Just where exactly are we supposed to meet him again?"

"I told you, right here," replied Jiraiya for what he thought was the third time. "Where exactly have all those lessons about patience gone to?"

"Who knows, may be he meant the other side of the lake," thought of Kabuto, adjusting his glasses as he looked to the far off shores of the lake.

"Great…Just great……," sighed Naruto, slouching himself as he walked and was sitting himself not too far away from Asami, "Anyone wants to bet we're going to be waiting here for another three whole hours for nothing?"

Another three hours had followed after, and the four shinobi amused themselves with various activities instead of keeping watch like average shinobi. Asami was dreamily gazing up to the many clusters of stars sparkling in the heavenly night sky above. Kabuto the Beta reader was proofreading Jiraiya's rough draft, a book with a handwritten title on its cover. Meanwhile, Jiraiya kept his eye on the legacy that had thrust into his protection since the death of that boy's mother. Uzumaki Naruto had long since closed his eyes in some form of deep meditation; though he had his right hand busied itself with playing a yoyo. The toy rolled itself up and down from its owner's hand, spinning in the end for several seconds before he would jerk the string and catching it back in his hand. The sequence repeated again and again for the last hour and a half. Obscured in the darkness of the night, were the sealing characters and symbols inscribed under the surface of decorative stickers and brand name. Also obscured was the fact he was using his chakra as a string that formed from his middle finger, giving the impression that the yoyo was spinning up and down with a luminescent string. Asami was the first to snap out of her daze, as though her dream bubble just popped, which brought the attention of Jiraiya. The Toad Hermit didn't have the need to alert the other two. Not too long, the turquoise blue eyes opened as Naruto caught his returning yoyo for one last time, its long chakra string quickly dispelled into nothingness, and had it stowed away back inside the comfort of his jacket's usual pocket.

Kabuto knew something was up, "Someone or something?"

"Not really sure, too far away to tell. Wait, someone's coming, alright," Asami was standing up and turning in the direction where the sun had set over the horizon hours ago.

Jiraiya summarized all his thoughts, "Good. Better pray it's him. If not, well…. We'll see how things are going to turn up."

After waiting for another good seven minutes, the person that had intruded into their sense had stopped. If it was a stranger, he would have notice their presence and slowly sneaked closer to check who they were. But that person had basically walked right out towards them. Luckily for them, it did turned out to be their awaited contact, as he finally walked out through some bushes and out into the cleared shore. A moon light shone down to reveal few features that he had on his face, only one visible eye. Everything else was covered by his tilted headband and face mask.

Naruto beamed as the man approached, "Do you have any idea how long we've been here? You better have a good excuse, or I going to punch you in the face."

"Sorry, I got lost on the way and had to ask a passing monk for directions," answered the so called man of a thousand jutsu, Hatake Kakashi as he rubbed the back of his hair.

Jiraiya, Naruto, Asami, and Kabuto didn't seem to believe any word that came through the Jounin's face mask. Under their scrutinizing looks, Kakashi could only hope these shinobi might be just as tolerant and enduring as his members of Team 7 were.

Asami raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really. But enough of that, we have more important matters to discuss, unless you want to continue why I'm actually late," answered Hatake Kakashi in a suddenly all too serious manner.

"Fine," said Asami, though she still appeared to be not settled on the matter.

"By the way, before we start," Naruto closed in to the Copy Ninja, his radiant smile still etched, "I have something to give you. I mean after all the trouble we've put you through or what we're going to put you through..."

Kakashi was back to his friendly behavior, "Huh? No…You shouldn't have."

Naruto shook his head, his left hand reaching into his pocket. "No. No. I insist. This one's on me."

The next thing Kakashi knew, he was blasted from where he once stood with a nerve wracking pain throughout the left side of his face. The Leaf-nin skidded along the ground several meters away before coming to a stop, while Naruto held his right arm out in the fist he had used to punch. Kakashi was surprised that he hadn't seen that coming, and that he was too slow to even perform a kawarimi. Hatake Kakashi had felt different types of pain as any veteran shinobi would, but even though his record being in ANBU showed him to be above the average veteran, this pain had something unique about it.

That really hurt. A voice, of what most female residents or members of a certain fan club in Konoha would consider blissfully cool, could be heard by all four shinobis. "That was a bad move."

Leaves rustled as three shadows blurred into existence from the forest, coming down amongst the four shinobi that did nothing but stand motionlessly. A long chokuto was held too close to Naruto's neck, and the blood limit Sharingan shone red behind his head as Uchiha Sasuke took charge. Three kunais had been drawn out to the other shinobi's throats, as sixteen year old Haruno Sakura stood guard over the slightly taller Asami, slight jealousy of the red head's beauty showing in her jade green eyes. The member of the 'Root', Sai, used both hands to hold kunai over Jiraiya and Kabuto's spines.

"So I guess this was a trap after all," said Kabuto, no sign of shock or worry in his tone, slowly raising both hands up in a sign of defeat.

"There will be no need. Keep your hands down," directed Sai, letting Kabuto feel the tip of the cold hard metal kunai at his back. Kabuto complied with those commands easily, as his hands that had healed and killed numerous people went back to the sides.

Asami rolled her eyes, "It would've been better if we could have at least fallen into this trap six hours ago."

"Well this time, I'm really sorry," replied Kakashi groggily, holding onto his profusely stinging cheek since the vicious sensation was still coursing through the left side of his face.

"Aren't we all," said Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit could only imagine the possible annoying conversations that might soon follow. Naruto kept his eyes on Kakashi, a slight grimace on his face, "So no deal, then? I only punched you because that your answer really sucked. What kind of veteran shinobi turns up six hour late? At a rendezvous point he himself set?"

Sai answered the question what Naruto thought wouldn't be directly answered, aggravating both Sakura and Sasuke in the process, "Sadly, for all of us, he's that very kind of shinobi."

Sakura seethed the words through clenched teeth, after seeing the widening smile on Kabuto's face. "Shut up, Sai."

Naruto found it slightly ironic having the dangerous blade just millimeters away from his throat, when Jiraiya had held his kunai right at that spot at breakfast so many hours ago. His blue eyes could see nothing of the Uchiha behind him, though he already knew how the raven haired shinobi looked. All members of Team 7 found it peculiar about their hostages, since they don't seem to be the least worried about their captivity. Team 7's medic kunoichi didn't think that point was relevant at the moment, "It doesn't matter. Thankfully they decided to make the biggest mistake by contacting you out of all people, Kakashi-sensei. They may end up being scapegoats of their country."

"Well I guess you guys have everything well wrapped up," thought of Kakashi.

"Must be a bunch of amateurs," commented Sasuke all of a sudden. "You guys must be desperate for this meeting to work, to the point of letting your guards down this low. No plans of escape or back up should anything go wrong."

Naruto was irritated, 'Isn't there any shinobi out here that won't point out their enemies' mistakes?'

"They're most probably Rock-nins or Cloud-nins, they don't have any apparent heavy weapons like Mist-nins do," pointed out Sai, since they could not see any forehead protectors. Kakashi had one hand to the elbow of his other, the supported hand holding onto his mask covered chin, "Ibiki will take care of that and get all the answers out. We'll have to find out what they're up to, whether they're from the Land of Lightning, Stone, or anywhere else for that matter."

"I'll be more than happy to save you the trouble and answer that question," Naruto responded with unnatural intensity, as a sign to Asami, Kabuto, and Jiraiya. Kakashi's instincts were telling him to lift up his headband. He could sense from the blonde's demeanor that there was definitely going to be trouble. It was too late to tell his team anything. Kakashi thought his team would be better off simply killing all these intruders instead of troubling themselves to handle them as prisoners.

"We're from the Land of Whirlpool," said Naruto, staring right towards Kakashi's only opened eye, just as he was lifting up headband.

So Kakashi's Sharingan finally came into view, but before he could do anything, all eight shinobi were engulfed in a sudden blinding flash of pure white light. Everything went blank, despite Sasuke having his back towards the source of the blinding light. It was all too fast, and in those short moments, he felt a blow right to his neck as the vision of everything that was white had transformed pitch black.

* * *

**AN: Uh...well? I know a lot of things have yet to be explained. As always, no big surprise there... But you can still expect the usual twist and turns, unimaginable things ahead like those in 'The Last One'. Battles and mischief ahead. I only hope my skills haven't dull or rusted over the long period of updating.**

**So...er (finger scratching chin at the moment), Rate and Review? Please...?**

**With a cherry on top?**


	2. A scarecrow in the whirlpool

**Hello! The great Bahamut Slayer descends with another update. I have to say, it still pains me to still receive reviews on 'the Last One'. Anyways, a lot of thanks and gratitude to those who have sent their reviews. Twelve for the first chapter. I have the readers with alerts, so those who didn't send, I'm on to you... Joking. Joking. I have to say this is one of the worst chapters I've ever written. Slow development, but definitely a hot spicy action in the next chapter. Hope you will rate and review! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other form of references to any related copyrighted materials or works. I never did, obviously never will. **

* * *

"**What…? You are the most perverted man I know! You even have a prophecy about it. I don't see why you of all people would have problems giving Naruto the talk about the birds and the bees…"-Fuusetsu Raetsu, just when he thought he was safe from giving the 'talk' to his daughter. **

* * *

The unexpected sound of bodies already dropping down to the ground wasn't a good sign for Hatake Kakashi, as he heard a smooth female voice entailed on the results, "Did you really think we won't notice them, Hatake-san?"

Kabuto observed the Leaf Jounin, "Here we thought you're not the type who underestimates his opponents."

"This is your last chance, we mean it, are you in or are you out?" asked Naruto irritably, obviously not happy with the presence of Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai.

Jiraiya had his arms crossed, where as Kabuto just had his hands on his sides, as if ready to pull out the kunai from the holster on his thigh. It was lucky for Kakashi to reveal his Sharingan eye only after the blinding white light had begun to recede, because even though his right eye was still blinded from the bright flash of light, he still had his Sharingan to see everything. On the other hand, he didn't like seeing what had happened during those brief seconds. A typical ninja would be emphasizing his or her threats with a kunai in hand at least, but they weren't typical in the Leaf-nin's point of view. Kakashi grimaced at the new revelation of events, currently having to see Naruto sitting his ass on the back of Sasuke without care. Somehow, the Uchiha had been knocked unconscious and currently had his face flat into the ground, the chokuto still within his hand. The medic-nin, Sakura, was slumping down on her knees out cold in joining her teammate, just as the kunai in her hand fell out of her grip. Apparently Sai was only spotted a few seconds later, the moon light rays only illuminating more of his pale skin, sprawled almost seven feet away from Kabuto and Jiraiya, out cold as well.

They didn't harm his subordinates, not yet at least, which was a good thing on his part so far.

He was outnumbered, four to one, but he had faced far worse odds than this. Then again, he somehow had the feeling that these shinobis were more than they appear to be. Kakashi considered his options, "If I'm not?"

"Simple. It's your loss then, the deaths of your fellow shinobis right here," answered Asami directly without losing a beat, though she didn't sound like she was trying to convince him.

Kabuto pointed out the obvious, "That's a pretty big loss if you ask me, Kakashi-san,"

Naruto, still not bothering to get off Sasuke, picked up the chokuto with small interest. He threw it towards a tree to his right in on fluid movement. The blade had cut into the tree all the way till it stopped when its hilt had touched the bark, lodging it. "Believe me, you don't want that,"

"Is that a threat?" asked Kakashi, this time with a hint of hostility from his voice in tow, a kunai appearing out of his right sleeve and his gloved hand catching it without difficulty.

Were they planning on playing him by torturing killing Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai?

"Hm…I don't know, did that really sound like a threat to you?" wondered Naruto, directing it at Kabuto and Asami, pretending that he didn't know what he was doing... "I don't care if you really want to start a war, because you Leaf-nins just can't stop making more enemies. Those Sound-nins just aren't enough, how about you make more?"

Kakashi didn't know what to say.

"That's enough!" interrupted Jiraiya wasn't going to let this happen, hoping there was some way to convince Kakashi, they were ruining everything, "we're not here to threaten to you, we're only here to negotiate,"

"It doesn't look like it," stated Kakashi as he eyed Naruto cautiously, this one seemed to be a troublemaker.

"You got that right," replied Naruto with narrowed eyes, then he was looking to the long white haired leader of the group, no longer interested, "Come on. How about we just forget about it, Jii-san? I told you we should have just stick with the original plans. We might be better off with the Sand-nins or Cloud-nins."

Jiraiya gave an incredulous look on the Uzumaki legacy, since the blonde wasn't called the number one most unpredictable ninja for nothing.

"Somehow, he does make it sound a good point, Jiraiya-sama. I have to go with Naruto on this one." said Kabuto, knowing that Asami was probably in support of the idea as well.

This confused Jiraiya even further.

The red head actually had mixed feelings about it, because this was and could be as all four had hoped to be a crucial source of information in their mission. But not that it meant this was the only source or method. Asami knew it would be a stupid to simply go the other way, after days of waiting for a response. She played along, "You're kidding, right? Oh, forget it…I'm in,"

Kakashi felt as if his presence had been completely been forgotten by the four shinobi, they were simply talking amongst themselves without regarding the possible risks of him attacking. Being a real ninja meant taking advantage of every opening there is, using one's weakness in turning situations around. But a ninja must be also able to distinguish between openings and traps. At this moment, Kakashi couldn't risk endangering his three subordinates or afford to let these four get away.

Naruto was getting off Sasuke's back, standing in his full height. Judging by his height, he's probably older than even Neji. Just a few centimeters however, he would already be as tall as the Leaf-nin himself, "It's been fun knowing you,"

"Too bad though, may be we could've been friends, Hatake-san. You and possibly this whole team of yours," commented Asami, observing the pink haired kunoichi and that white circle crest on her back in association of the Haruno.

Thinking that they were going on to fight him, Kakashi was in for it, with the gift of deceased best friend ready to aid him in battle let it be reading through his opponents' hand seals, their chakra flow, or body movements. Knowing this was going to be a handful as to the full prospect of Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai in danger, while he himself could be busy trying to figure out of the situation against four mysterious opponents. May be cooperating with them didn't seem to be a bad idea for the moment.

"See you when I see you," said Naruto, Kakashi's Sharingan had barely caught his body blurring out of existence, a clear sign of the typical Shunshin no Jutsu, leaving the place. Kabuto and Asami disappeared the same way, leaving an unsuspecting Kakashi with the Toad Hermit.

They left. They just basically left.

Kakashi felt their presence going further and further away from him, _'What?'_

"I guess you didn't really see that coming did you?" asked Jiraiya, probably ready to run off as well and catch up with his own team. "You thought we were going to fight and kill you?"

"Since none of you weren't going to kill me, I take it you were serious the whole time? Assuming you with everyone from this 'Land of Whirlpool' is going to fight a war because of a small matter like this?" responded Kakashi carefully.

This might be just some bluff on their part. If there was the smallest possibility that these strangers were actually going to declare war over, that by all means he hoped he didn't just add this one to the list of great catastrophes to ever befall upon Konoha. Hyuuga Hishashi lost his twin brother in preventing a potential war with Kumogakure. At least he did it because of many justifiable reasons: securing the safety of his daughter Hinata, and protecting the secrets of his clan's blood limit, the Byakugan, from the Cloud-nins. The Cloud-nins never had the intention of making treaties with Konoha.

'_You could've at least given me some sort of sign, Naruto,'_ thought Jiraiya, catching on to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's bluff, "What do _you_ think, Kakashi?"

_--Flashback--_

_Hatake Kakashi had decided that he was going through a large assortment of books, probably checking the various titles, in a bookstore after finishing a simple escort mission. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, only being as opportunistic as a ninja should be, divulging on the world of literature that this remote place on the edges of Fire Country had to offer. The Copy Ninja was going to try his luck again, perhaps he would cross against another special edition of the Icha Icha Series like he had two years ago. Almost going through most of shelves in the bookstore, Kakashi arched his neck in looking the top shelves with his visible eye._

_He heard someone's amused voice, "Didn't know that the Copycat Kakashi was into books,"_

_Being the elite veteran of Konoha that he is, Kakashi continued to remain calm, sneaking a look to his left to find Kabuto pretending to look through the contents of a book. "I'm into a lot of things actually. I take it you're not here to kill me?"_

_Direct hostility was never the first option, despite living in world where hostility is rampant._

_Kabuto flipped a page, absently looking through its passages, pleased, "No, I'm not here for that. But I'm very much interested in knowing your large interest. Does sharing happen to one of them?"_

"_That depends," Kakashi reached up and pulled out a book, "what do you have in mind?"_

"_Information. Regarding two of your S Class missing-nins, those most dangerous to date, Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru," answered Kabuto, getting an effect out of Kakashi when he heard the latter than the former. "_

_Kakashi darkened at the mention of name of the Sannin, the snake's devious acts still fresh in the minds of Leaf-nins everywhere. The name of Uchiha Itachi didn't escape him however, intrigued to hear about him as he had disappeared without a trace over the decade. Not a single rumor of his whereabouts, much less a single report of the Uchiha by the ANBU division._

"_I take it no nobody else is supposed to know about this?" asked Kakashi professionally._

_Kabuto answered, "If we wanted to, we could have asked one of your teammates to pass it off to you,"_

"_Exactly what is it do you expect me to share about them in return?" asked Kakashi in further._

"_Well you have find out about that later," Kabuto closed the book, carrying it with him as he was walking past Kakashi with a smirk, a folded paper barely larger than an eraser already in Leaf-nin's glove worn hand. "Whatever it is that you're looking for, I hope you find it."_

"_Don't worry, we didn't come to kill you," Kabuto came to a halt just before he could take a turn and disappear from the Leaf-nin's view. He gave a side glance, "If we wanted, trust me, you'd already be dead,"_

_Yakushi Kabuto took a turn to his right and disappeared._

_The Leaf Jounin opened the given object, which turned out to be a small receipt from a Yakiniku restaurant at the edge of town. He turned the piece of paper around, finding the message left behind._

'_Two o'clock sharp. Come alone.'_

_Not that difficult to figure out, considering the details that this guy wanted to meet at the rooftop of that very restaurant after midnight. The Jounin still wasn't sure whether this guy was on his own, taking orders as instructed by someone else that could possibly be laid out instructions or he came together in a group. They were good enough, knowing that he wouldn't have time to discuss this matter with the Hokage or any superiors. Kakashi could always give any of ninja dogs a sniff of the receipt and start looking later. At that very moment, he was surprised to see small, fine texts of sealing around the edges of the small piece of paper. It had glowed in a faint hue of blue chakra in less than a second, before completely reducing the paper into fine ash and ember in a quick burst of flames._

'_May be not,'__ thought Kakashi, brushing his glove-wearing hands together._

_--End Flashback--_

The meeting that followed after turned out to be more informative on Kakashi's part,

"Since our last meeting, do you really think we have the time fooling around? You have to understand something, Kakashi. Those two missing-nins of yours aren't the only things we are really worried about," explained Jiraiya.

Kakashi watched him turn around, as he too was about to leave.

"Wait. Just wait a minute," wondered Kakashi, dismissing his aggressiveness he had. "Can we still make it work?"

"Of course," Jiraiya was relieved for the day, seeing as he never did like forcing information out of his 'contacts' if it came to such circumstance. He'd pity anyone if he had to resort to leaving to Kabuto or Asami for interrogation. He searched for something in his clothes, but he never did pull out anything._ 'That brat better be coming back,'_

"I guess I consider myself lucky for bringing the info after all, just in case," Kakashi sighed, tilting back his headband back to its usual position, over his left Sharingan eye. "Don't ask. It's a long story. Besides, that one is a story that I don't really want to tell."

"I wasn't going to," shrugged Jiraiya, these Leaf-nins were perceptive as he knew they would, ready for anything. "But I always knew there was something under that headband of yours, with the title of Copycat Kakashi. It's been more than ten years since the last time I've ever fought against the Sharingan, never thought I'd see the day someone other than an Uchiha wielding that Doujutsu."

Just as Kakashi was smiling in return, he was taken by surprise when he detected the presence of Naruto, Asami, and Kabuto returning.

"I tried checking everything," said Kakashi.

"And what did you find?" wondered Naruto teasingly, jumping down from the trees back with Kabuto and Asami by his sides.

Kakashi didn't answer his question, "I take it that was all some ploy to convince me?"

"Heh heh, of course, you don't need the Sharingan to see that," said Naruto.

"We thought you were setting us up, bringing them. You didn't say anything about bringing someone along," commented Kabuto a little too unhappily, "You were told of the strict policy of this being specifically to be _only_ between us five."

"If I was setting you up, I would have brought more than just my team," explained Kakashi indifferently. "Even if I did have a team of ANBU along with me, I don't think it would've made any difference to any of you, right?"

Asami scowled at the Leaf-nin, "Great, but no offense Kakashi-san, you're a slacker."

"None taken, I've heard worse," said Kakashi, after developing the sense of uncaring to anyone's complaints of his tardiness, unless it was urgent matters concerning the Hokage or the safety of his village. Tapping his chin thoughtfully, "But what matters is that you didn't hurt them, well not too much anyways. None of you tried to threaten me with the lives of my teammates. I guess that proves that you're not anything hostile like a group of Mist-nins."

His past experiences had taught him that nothing appears as it seems, seeing as that common knowledge has been centuries old in the shinobi world. Women were categorized in a different scale, let alone a kunoichi. Whoever they were, Kakashi knew to be more cautious with this one particular kunoichi. The more beautiful they look, the more deceptive they become, and that means the more deadly they are. Either that or they would just be plain weak. Kakashi couldn't disagree, since having a fifty three year old kunoichi that hides under the illusion of her prime looks was a good example.

Jiraiya had to make sure, though he knew asking questions weren't really going to solve it. "Are you sure this time?"

"Yes," answered Kakashi, not angered by the confirmation. He unbuttoned one of his many aligned vest pockets, a scroll the size of a ball pen dropped down into his awaiting hands, "Here, that's everything you will need for now."

It was finally time to get back to business for the five shinobis. The hermit wasn't wasting any time as he was already pulling out the edge of the paper without hesitation, where as the three young shinobis waited for some kind of reaction. Several minutes later, Jiraiya's eyebrows arched towards the unexpected revelation, taking a long good and continuing through the scroll.

"Well?" asked Kakashi, wanting to know if the veteran of the four had any complaints or questions.

Jiraiya passed the scroll to Naruto, with Asami and Kabuto peeked over his shoulders, and then turned to the Jounin, "That was far more than enough. You must have gone to great lengths to come up with all of this."

"You came prepared," noted Asami, "If there was the smallest possibility that you and your team here could catch us, you'd do it."

"As any real shinobi would," replied Kakashi, "However, I have to clear certain matters about that scroll,"

The four of the so called Land of Whirlpool inhabitants thought it was only fair for him.

"Matters, huh?" repeated Naruto in consideration, rolling the scroll much to Kabuto's annoyance since he wasn't finished reading, but the Jinchuuriki held it over his right shoulder for the medic-nin to take. "Let's hear it then."

"I hope this isn't going to cause us too much hassles, Kakashi-san," Kabuto was stowing away the scroll, his empty hands like after performing a magic act.

Kakashi stopped for a moment, "None of us do. Now, about the about the scroll, standard rules about scrolls retrievals applies here. It's everyone's duty on the secrecy and safeguard of the scroll. No copies, no what by piece or whole, well, you know,"

This came to no surprise; with every village of shinobi all having a generally similar system of scroll handling. Of course depending heavily on what type, more specifically its content, of scroll it is in the first place. Let it be scrolls in delivery or retrieval within missions, typical library scrolls, forbidden scrolls, or clan scrolls.

Naruto nodded, Jiraiya, Asami, and Kabuto in understanding, "Okay…., it's not like one of us can't memorize it or anything."

"I want the scroll back once this big problem is gone," continued on Kakashi on the terms, everything going smoothly so far. "No matter how long this is going to take, the scroll needs to be returned."

Before Asami, Kabuto, but most likely Naruto, had anything to say about it, Jiraiya held out his right hand to the rest of them in an order of silence. As it played out, Naruto was about to say something but then kept silent with a grimace; he wasn't going to complain or anything. The Toad Hermit had his eyes closed ever since Kakashi had start telling them about the terms of the scroll. Jiraiya opened his eyes, "Understandable."

"After the rough start and everything, of course," agreed Asami.

"Lastly, I want anyone of you four, probably best if all of you, meet a certain 'someone' in Konohagakure," stated Kakashi, although tentatively, since he knew this was the term of all terms that truly tests the bond of understanding between them."

This time, Naruto was quick enough to speak out before Jiraiya could stop him, "What the hell?!"

Kakashi quickly held out both hands, a sign of trying to pacify Naruto's disapproval, "Listen, let me explain, there's one man that can help you. He knows things that you'll never find in any of the village's archives. He'll gladly tell everything you ask. He's the only person other me that knows about this deal, and I wouldn't agreeing if I hadn't discuss this with him,"

Naruto knew he had no saying in this, staring at Jiraiya as he knew the toad summoner was the one calling the shots when it came to dealing with the Leaf.

"Who is he?" asked Jiraiya, no questions as to why did Kakashi broke their secrecy or anything else, as if he expected this to happen.

"He ordered me not to tell and had specifically told me that all of you will have to figure that out by yourselves, the answer is hidden in the codes and clues within the scroll." stated Kakashi, almost too happily, "I guess it is his kind of test to see whether you're good enough or not."

"Great," answered Naruto sarcastically, "I really don't get you Leaf-nins, seriously. One minute you're this, and then one minute you're that."

Jiraiya scratched his white bristly mane, a habit that Naruto had picked up. "It was too good to be true when I knew all that information in the scroll was more than just the work of a shinobi like you, someone must have knowingly helped you in this. Don't worry, we'll do it."

"If that's done, I think we need a little change of plans," suggested Naruto eagerly with a mischievously look. "Of course, you can join if you want,"

Asami, Kabuto, and Jiraiya knew him well enough to expect there's going to be some more minor changes to what had been days of their carefully thought out plan. Kakashi was interested enough to hear what Naruto had in store for Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. He was amazed once again, as he and the rest of Naruto's team members caught on to every single word that escaped from the ecstatic shinobi's mouth. There were occasional doubts here and there, but any plan always had its own fare share of risks. Somehow, in the end of it all, Kakashi had found himself convinced along with Asami, Kabuto, and Jiraiya. It was totally unexpected, having them totally trusting him this quick, to actually include him in his plan. His role was important, proving the level of trust they had in the Konoha Jounin.

"Is he always this so convincing?" asked Kakashi, shaking his head a bit, may be Naruto could have used some unknown Genjutsu, that or he has the most miraculous convincing skills around. "Despite the fact his plans can sound somewhat rather outrageous?"

Asami chuckled for a bit, a proud smile for her best friend, "You have no idea,"

"He can be more convincing than Jiraiya-sama when he wants to," added Kabuto, Naruto and Jiraiya were getting ready as they checked on Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura.

"So I take it all of you have done outrageous plans like this before?" asked Kakashi, testing Naruto's response.

"Once in a while, here and there. Nothing too big," answered Naruto confidently, faintly hitting his own chest with a fist.

After hearing it, Kakashi somehow found it very hard to believe the blonde's last statement. He huffed to the leering possibility of Sakura breaking the bones of what's left of his already Chidori impaled body, followed by the various artistically drawn animals mangling his remains should the three ever found out this little escapade.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. No matter what happens after this, I'm going to make it worth your while," Jiraiya couldn't stop himself, taking Kakashi by surprise as he brought his right arm over the Leaf-nin's shoulder in a friendly manner.

In turn, Naruto, Asami, Kabuto, and Kakashi gave the Toad Hermit such apprehensive looks. Kakashi slowly lifted Jiraiya's resting hand off his shoulders; backing away into what he felt was a safe distance by being on Naruto, Asami, and Kabuto's side. There would have been a moment of silence if it wasn't for the sound of noisy crickets, croaking frogs, the blowing of gentle night breeze, and rustling leaves.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Perverts…"

"That's just sick," remarked Naruto disgustingly. May be having very wild imaginative skills did have its own drawbacks…

Kabuto could think of Jiraiya showing Kakashi around the forbidden districts of any town in any place like the Toad Hermit owned it, expenses covered and everything.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jiraiya was confused to the comments and reactions of the four, understanding dawned on his face followed by a blush, "Dear Kami, that's not what I meant! I swear you are all so dirty minded."

The three felt as if they've been insulted for no apparent reason by some random stranger.

"You're joking right?" scoffed Naruto against the comment.

Jiraiya didn't need this right now, his reputation just plummeted a good distance of a hundred down to the earth's core. May be if he was lucky, he could still fix this.

"What I meant…," explained Jiraiya, his hand fishing out a desired object under his clothes, "is this!"

May be it was plain nothing to the eyes of Naruto, Asami, and Kabuto. But for Kakashi, it was as if the great Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi had bestowed him a part of the heavens itself. Kakashi was shaking in content, the rush of emotions and realizations flooding his mind. The illusionary flashes of light radiating from the book was so heart lifting, let along the illustrations and title meant.

Icha Icha Chaos: Engagement Ring, Wedding Ring, and Suffering.

"This…this…so…I mean…you…you…that…," were the only words that Kakashi could mutter, incoherently, such comprehensions in one night can be so mind wrecking.

Being best friends with Uzumaki Naruto might have increased Asami's tolerance to ridiculous matter, but she knew just when enough was enough. "If you guys are done, I think all of us should get on with the new plan. Unless we're sticking with the original. "

Just when they were about to start, Kakashi remembered to ask the question that he thought he might forget when he saw something. It was the dark blue whirlpool crest on the back of Naruto's jacket. Kakashi had searched through the Konoha's latest bingo books, along from the other villages which usually meant international threats, asking his associates that were still in ANBU, only to come up with nothing.

The Leaf-nin asked, "The Land of Whirlpool wasn't something that you just made up, was it?"

Naruto didn't say anything in return, but flashed that mischievous smile again. Somehow this blonde shinobi seemed to be the driving factor of the team, forming some kind of special mood around him that Kakashi had completely. He knew how it felt, but couldn't actually put it to words.

Kabuto replied the question with another question, "Why ask a question when you already the answer?"

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "If we're really going to pull this off, I think we should make this as believable as possible. It wouldn't be fair for them anyways if you got off easy."

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was already standing behind the Leaf-nin; Kakashi could feel the utter glee breathing into his back. Kakashi's vision had quickly turned pitch black, the feeling of pain he felt just seconds before he passed out somehow told him that the blonde shinobi was still angry over the fact he came six hours late.

A flash of light.

Correction, a bright flash of light.

It was somehow piercing, despite being aware that his eyelids were closed. Haruno Sakura's already closed eyes shut even tighter, peaking at one moment, blinking them several times, and then to finally open them in accustom to the bright light. She looked around, only to realize a faint sensation of soreness at the back of her head. The pain didn't really bother here, but she tried to reach it .That was when she realized that she couldn't, after finding out that she was being bound by what she felt like wires. She was a sitting position, legs on the ground with her back to a tree.

"What happened…?" asked Sakura as she opened her eyes, trying to recall everything that could have lead to her to this current state.

Sakura finally spotted Naruto who was lazily sitting on a branch, his left leg on the branch while his right was swinging casually. Unlike her, Naruto had his eyes closed as if basking in every passing peaceful moment, in which Sakura took as a sign of insult in her own current situation. If it wasn't for his swinging legs, Naruto would have looked like he was asleep.

Naruto didn't bother to open his eyes, "You're finally awake."

Sakura began narrowing her eyes in contempt, grinding her teeth hard. Even if she wasn't the smartest kunoichi walking around the Land of Fire, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"Where are my teammates?" demanded Sakura at once.

"Around." answered Naruto without second thoughts as opened his opened his eyes, but Sakura could see little of him from her spot, "But that's being taken care off,"

As if waiting upon queue, Sakura was startled when she suddenly heard a loud cry of heart agonizing pain boomed through the forest, causing any birds around them to fly off for safety. She paled having recognized the cries to be Sasuke's voice, which she hasn't heard ever since the day that Orochimaru had branded the Uchiha with his Curse Seal many five years ago. Whoever these shinobis were, she knew that they must be crazy. In broad day light? Out in the open? In the middle of nowhere?

Sakura knew she wasn't thinking straight, trying to clear her head, after realizing she was asking such stupid questions. However, her face paled even further, blood draining from her face, when the resonating cry came to an abrupt stop.

"Took them long enough," Naruto rolled his eyes, as he looked at the direction where the shouts came from.

The Jinchuuriki jumped down, landing on all four quietly reminiscent with the grace of a cat, its whiskered cheeks only adding more to the idea in Sakura's opinion. "You think they would be faster with fishing out those Sharingan eyes and kill them off."

Faint whispers from Sakura could barely be heard, "No….."

"Oh yes, baby," said Naruto, as if he fed on every sign of her misery, "The last of the Uchiha shinobis around. Between you and having a Sharingan implant, it was a hard choice to make, since there were only three eyes to go around. Then again, I never really could get enough out of you Leaf's kunoichis."

Sakura knew that this has got to be some kind of nightmare, it had to. She tried struggling against the thin metal wires, already feeling her skin being cut. "If you think-"

Naruto spat out a needle, a direct hit just below her neck, in which caused her to topple sideways. Somehow her whole was now limp and yet she was fully aware of her surrounding.

The blonde's face was only centimeters away from her, the face cocked to a certain angle as he squatted down before her, "You should be grateful that I didn't disturb your little beauty sleep. I would say you're the prettiest Leaf kunoichi I've ever laid my eyes on, if it weren't for that big forehead of yours. Oh well, nobody's perfect."

Holding Sakura's face in his left hand, Naruto slapped her.

To say that Sakura waking up gratefully after a few decent slaps in the face would be an understatement.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura."

Sakura jerked awake in the hands of her Jounin instructor, Kakashi, startling him a little in effect. She was panting hard, noticing that she had been sweating, actually relieved when she realized that it was nothing but a nightmare.

How she hated nightmares.

"Kakashi-sensei! Oh thank Kami, it was just a dream, just…a dream…" panted Sakura, she felt as if she had sweated after a good training, glad that she wasn't tied as her hand went up and covered her forehead.

"More like a nightmare if you ask me, Sakura." Kakashi felt a bit guilty for the medic-nin's condition, the dreams weren't his fault, but having her knocked out was, "I tried shaking you awake, but that didn't work."

Sakura turned her head around, scanning the place in looking for Sai and Sasuke. She seemed alerted, "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke is fine, so is Sai. I was about to wake them up when I saw you thrashing in your sleep," answered Kakashi, just making sure Sakura was okay.

"Ouch. Those shinobis…" Sakura winced, feeling the throbbing of pain in the back of her head. The kunoichi was slowly relieving herself of the ache, realizing that it was already morning. "They didn't kill us?"

"Let's just say we were fortunate that they didn't anything else except for the info they were hoping for. They got me too, but only after they found out there was no deal," Kakashi made his way to Sai, left untouched since Jiraiya had given him a stunning elbow to the gut. "I woke up just a few minutes ago."

Sakura got up on her feet, "You and them talked?"

"Nothing much, they tried convincing me for a while but I said no. They didn't look happy, so they left, but the red haired kunoichi gave a hard blow before they did," said Kakashi as he began waking up Sai. "How about you help out by getting Sasuke?"

Sakura's face reddened in embarrassment, because she had been simply been standing while doing nothing but watched her Jounin instructor the whole time. "Right."

Sai woke up without much complaint, typical, with his usual expressionless demeanor. He dusted himself, cleaning off the dirt and blades of grass, unaware of the green smear on the back of his shirt due to the long friction on the grass. The member of the ANBU 'Roots' division gave an assessment on the clearing, merely saying, "They got away."

Sakura looked disappointed even further when she heard what Sai had said, she can't really remember the last time Team 7 had ever failed their mission. Tsunade wasn't going to be pleased. The guilt of pulling one of stupidest mistakes any amateur ninja would, underestimating your opponent. Most ninjas like that would have died, and never did get a chance to learn from those mistakes. Fortunately for the cherry blossom in the situation, she just so happens not to be one of those ninjas who lost their lives. As Kakashi expected when he saw the Uchiha, Sasuke was angry with himself at the instant he knew what had happened. His enlarged fuming Sharingan eyes, hard clenched fists, and the tight pursed lips, clear signs Kakashi had learned to recognize over the years in determining the level of his anger.

'_He's angry alright,'_ confirmed Kakashi in thought.

Sasuke tried to pry his chokuto off the tree, evidently getting angrier when he had a hard time pulling the blade out. Conducting his lightning chakra through the blade, damaging the tree in the process, Sasuke was finally able to take back his prized weapon and store it back into its sheath, confronting Kakashi when finished.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, looking at the silent Uchiha. "Is there something you want to say?"

"I'm going after them," merely stated Sasuke, as if he could just make a decision.

"No, you're not going after them, all of us are going back to Konoha and report this to Hokage-sama," countered Kakashi, though his tone was unusual since it sounded too casual for Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke after everything had happened. "Besides, even if I let you, you don't know how to track them over the large time lapse,"

If there were things Sakura didn't want to do at that moment, it was telling her mentor that she had simply failed her mission. "What? But Kakashi-sensei... aren't we suppose to be doing something about this? Besides returning back and giving up just like that? We can't just give up and let them get away,"

"We can still chase them, perhaps your ninja dogs can help, Kakashi-sensei..." trailed away Sai with the honorifics.

"That's a good idea! You can summon Pakkun and have him sniff around this place," agreed Sakura to the idea.

Sasuke didn't want to say anything, despite being beaten by Sai, all he wanted was to get even with that wild blonde haired shinobi.

Kakashi was looking in the direction that would eventually led him back to Konoha, he explained, "I appreciate all this determination and everything, and for once I'm thrilled that you, Sakura, to have actually praised Sai for the first time instead of bickering with him. But right now, all we need right now is to quickly report this Hokage-sama as soon as we can. I don't want to hear any protests coming from any of you,"

The three tomoe Sharingan eyes of Sasuke was observing Kakashi from head to toe, giving a thorough inspection at his head, looking for any signs whether he's under some kind of genjutsu. He didn't detect any abnormal flow of chakra, meanwhile Sakura approached her superior with a hand seal.

"Kakashi-sensei, wait up," called Sakura, blue chakra flowing in her glove worn hands. The messy silver haired Jounin turned around, only to have Sakura tap her index and middle finger on his hitae headband. She didn't say it out loud, _'Kai! (Release)'_

"He's not under a genjutsu, Sakura," stated Sasuke, because his Sharingan could've seen any irregular flow of chakra in Kakashi's body or brain.

Before Sakura had anything to say about it, Sasuke mildly shook his head, "No, he's not an enemy under a henge,"

"I want to be sure, you kept on saying that we should go. As if you're avoiding something. Can you summon Pakkun for us, Kakashi-sensei? Just to be safe," asked Sakura carefully.

Kakashi was impressed that they were taking the necessary precautions; damn that Naruto was right on the spot. They're more suspicious like this and stalling more time, a summoning technique is a great way to confirm one's identity than asking questions, "If it's going to make you believe me."

The so called man of a thousand jutsu bit him thumb, performed the necessary chain of hand seals, and called out. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Pakkun appeared out of nowhere, onto the place where his summoner had placed his palm, after the usual puffs of smoke cleared away, looking as bored as ever. Sai looked at Sakura, "I think it's best if we forget this and focus on more important matters, I find this to be a waste of time."

Sakura's hands trembled, really controlling herself from crushing down her teammate's neck. "Shut up, Sai. I know that."

"It's nothing, Pakkun, Sakura here just wanted to see me summon you. You can go," said Kakashi towards his ninja dog, Pakkun huffed, calling him only to dismiss him only a few seconds he appeared; now disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The dog's voice could be heard muttering, "Call Bull or someone else the next time you want a pointless summon,"

"Wait! Why did you do that, Kakashi-sensei? We could've asked him to lead us to their trail," said Sakura in frustration.

"It wouldn't have done us any good Sakura. We don't have anything for Pakkun to smell first, I'm sure if they're good enough to beat us means they're good enough to cover their tracks. So how about we calm down a little?" asked Kakashi, _'Sai doesn't count. As usual,'_

Sakura finally admitted, "I guess so..."

"How about we leave first and I'll explain why it so important that we should return to Konoha on our way there, okay?" smiled Kakashi, though the smile was hidden under his face mask.

Sai studied the care free Jounin, "You think they're heading towards Konoha."

When everyone heard him, Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was already gone, thinking that he was probably running back as fast as his feet could carry him.

Kakashi mused, _'That went well. I can't say I haven't done a good job stalling them without raising any suspicions,'_

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had been leading his team straight towards Konohagakure without a single stop, having unanimously agreed that they would only sleep once they reached the village. Uzumaki Naruto was at the rear, jumping his way from branch to branch on all four, only to occasionally land on his two legs once in a while in a hunched form. The tapping of Jiraiya's wooden sandals onto the large branches could be heard.

"Jiraiya-jiisama, don't you think it's ironic?" Asami asked straightforward, the formalities between her and Kabuto were different, knowing that man just as long as Naruto had.

"Hm? About what?" replied Jiraiya in focus, after paying most of his attention on the problems laid ahead while keeping up pace with the three youths.

"You finally end up coming here again; it must have been forty one years since,"

"Eh?" asked Naruto, the question had grabbed the attention of both him and Kabuto also.

"Didn't you know, Naruto? Jiraiya-jiisama used to live in Konohagakure," answered Asami, her hand briefly grabbing onto a branch before she swung herself forward.

"Was it Raetsu or Hasuki that told you?" asked Jiraiya, not that he was angry or had forbidden the Fuusetsu couple from telling his past to their daughter.

"Mom did," smiled Asami, as that question was asked on the same day she signed her own animal summoning contract.

Naruto slowed down his pace to let them catch up, asking his guardian, "Then how come you've never said anything about Konoha before?"

"Because there's nothing much to be said about it when I was there," replied Jiraiya indifferently, "I lost my family in a shinobi war, lived in an orphanage ever since I could remember, and went to the ninja academy until I was ten. That's when I met Bunta."

Naruto didn't like the hermit's brief answer, "That's it? Oh, come on! There's got to be more than just that. Were you already a pervert back then?"

"No, that's just it, you brat," said Jiraiya in annoyance, not completely answering Naruto's question since he didn't say anything about him being a pervert back then.

"Exactly how did you meet Gamabunta in the first place, Jiraiya-sama?" asked Kabuto, sparing a side glance to his left.

"Fine! If you want to know, I was the dead last of the class," answered Jiraiya crossly to Naruto's question first, Asami was about to say something, "Okay! The whole academy. Happy?"

"A little, I guess that's why you never did go berserk back when I failed my Genjutsu test." smiled Naruto. The Toad Hermit didn't go berserk, despite the miserable marks the blonde shinobi got, but he did train Naruto to the point that he heavily regretted when the boy took the make up test.

"I stumbled upon Bunta when I got lost during the class's survival training exercise," continued Jiraiya, a slight frown from embarrassment, "Had been walking around pointlessly for days, I was really hungry and thirsty."

Naruto didn't know what to really say, but said it anyway, "You sure know how to mess things up big time, eh Jii-san?"

From that day, Jiraiya never was choosy when it came to eating; reaching to the point that he never spared a single grain of rice from his bowl. Something he had passed on to Naruto, although the Jinchuuriki would rather choose ramen over anything.

The fifty three year old veteran contemplated on the plans that were soon to be carried in Konohagakure, "Its time like these that I'm glad you're one of us Naruto, not some enemy, because you've given me enough headaches as it is."

The said blonde shinobi made on large somersault over a branch, toying with his guardian, "I don't know what you're talking about, Jii-san."

Jiraiya's eyebrows furrowed, "Don't play with me,"

"As if, I'd rather play with my yo-yo than play with you," Naruto joked.

Asami and Kabuto only grinned at the usual antics, already used to the two's trivial family arguments.

"If Naruto was your enemy from some other village, I don't think he'd be much a challenge than he is right now, would he?" pointed out Kabuto. "He wouldn't be everything that he is,"

Asami landed on one large branch, and gave another jump to the next. The Fuusetsu didn't seem to agree, "May be, or he could still be just as strong or may be stronger."

"Who knows, I might be just a civilian who gets to eat ramen for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner," thought up Naruto, one of his many daydreams.

"And still hate vegetables with utmost contempt," added Kabuto.

They laughed to their heart's content, all because each and every one of them was fully aware of their surroundings and knew there wasn't a single person within a hearing distance. Their laughter died down soon enough, Jiraiya looked up ahead and evaluated, "It won't be long now before they realize what we're doing and decide to make their move."

"How I wish by the time they do, we've already got the rest," commented Kabuto in response to Jiraiya's words.

"Wouldn't that be something," said Naruto, all four knew that would be too good to be true. "Anyways, it's a good thing you met Toad Boss."

Asami grimly shook her head, "Given its dark history so far, I don't think they know that it's going to get worse,"

They were already halfway towards Konohagakure. Jiraiya, Kabuto, Naruto, and Asami began increasing their speed, each and every one of them busy with their thinking, though the thoughts were on the same subject matter.

'_Sanbi was the only tailed beast that wasn't sealed,_' thought Jiraiya, recalling the day of their intense battle with the three tailed water beast. They almost got themselves killed fighting it when knowing that they couldn't risk killing the tailed beast itself.

The scenery from the reflection on Kabuto's round spectacles sped like those passing on a car's windows, _'The others are definitely not going to be easy,'_

Asami gazed the clan crest on Naruto's back, then at her finger where the 'North Ring' would be worn, her mind thinking, _'We're going against people with tailed beasts sealed inside them.' _

Naruto's eyes flashed in red for a moment, his lips moving in an inaudible whisper, _'Two down, three to go,' _

The foundations that made Konoha were going to be shaken up once more, its dark pasts and secrets returning back once more. All in all, the village has become a checkpoint in their race in going after the tailed beasts.

* * *

**There! How about that? Rate and review, people! Here goes the magic word, uh...Please? Oh come one! A nice job would be nice enough...Mwa ha ha ha ha, I feel like the review monger that I was once more. Weird thing, isn't it? I mean a review can mean that the story's not doing well, but people still like and try to review it. The harshest ones become FLAMES, scary...I remember a guy ranting in his story's summary when people sent him flames.**


	3. Racing back home

**Well I guess this means I updated, eh? 26 reviews so far for 2 chapters, thanks a million. That's very nice, I try to look back and see any questions you people ask. I think the current status of this story is it's in 24 favorites and 46 alerts. I finally got a beta reader, so for him he gets it a week earlier than you guys since I don't post till he replied to me about it. **

**A great thanks to demonic nargles, who's proof read this and the previous two chapters too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other form of references to any related copyrighted materials or works. I never did, obviously never will. Don't sue me; this is no copyright infringement. I mean, that's what disclaimer is for…**

* * *

"**Whoever you are, wherever you are…Thank you so much for inventing instant ramen!!"-Uzumaki Naruto, overdramatic but always one to appreciate the small things in life**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke knew just how far he could tread over the boundaries of Kakashi's patience. He didn't feel like he was doing it at the moment. He was far ahead of his team on the way back towards Konoha, though he kept his ears alert just in case Kakashi decided to call out for him to slow down. Sasuke had found someone, well, some people, actually, that he instinctively knew were very strong and naturally he wanted to seek them out and test their strengths against his own. Sasuke wanted to test his strength against that spiky haired one, and probably the rest. But that blonde was his main target.

"We'll stop here for a moment," Kakashi finally called, not that they couldn't catch up with him.

The Uchiha didn't say anything but he obeyed, jumping back to his team.

The silver haired Jounin looked up at the forest canopy above, where rays of sunlight were making their way through what little openings that the green leaves had, while Sai, Sakura, and Sasukestood, waiting. "We need a few things straight, which I don't think we can do while traveling. First off, Sai, Hokage-sama needs to be quickly informed," ordered Kakashi, with the said subordinate already beginning his work without further instructions or details."

The member of the ANBU 'Root' division took out a small scroll; however this time he didn't begin waving his brush around to draw an animal. Kakashi and the rest peered over to see him writing the cryptic message for their Godaime Hokage, just to be sure what exactly he had written down. After having it reviewed, proof read, and generally approved by Kakashi, Sai began to form his technique. He held out his hand in the shinobi finger pose, chakra invisibly moving out from his body and into the scroll as he begun to bring his work to life. The message written in black ink began to gather, raising itself out of the long roll of paper into the typical form that was his artistic eagle.

"Ninpo: Choujuu Giga (Super Beasts Imitation Picture)," stated Sai.

The eagle flapped its wings out of the long roll of paper, soaring up without delay into the sky, and towards Konohagakure as fast as it could.

"Now, we need to prepare ourselves just in case they had laid down traps to slow us down," Kakashi continued, "We can never be too careful as we all have learned just hours ago, right?"

The three young Leaf-nins didn't look like they needed the reminder. Kakashi still remembered that he was told to be wary and vigilant of Sai's presence and actions because Sai served under Danzou's orders.

"Shouldn't we start moving, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Almost," answered Kakashi.

The Jounin contemplated for a moment, he didn't want to appear conspicuous to them when they would encounter the awaiting obstacles in Naruto's plan. Things might go too smoothly, raising suspicions which he obviously didn't want. He pressed his forefinger's nail onto the healing cut that was on his thumb hard enough to spill out the necessary blood, and for the second time of the day he had summoned Pakkun. The dog seemed solemn as ever.

The pink haired kunoichi thought back to the events in Rakan Lake, "How come we were using Pakkun now to look out for their traps, but not when we could've use him to pursue them from the lake?"

Sai and Sasuke looked like they could use with the explanation too. Kakashi didn't look like he was going to answer, however expected better from the smartest kunoichi of her class and apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. The sudden look of realization on her face told him that she just figured out why.

""Wait, because they're in enemy territory, ours, they might have to be more careful of their surroundings in case they run into any patrolling ANBU or any Leaf-nin for that matter, so if they would have to avoid any confrontations. So it's only now that they might start deviating from a straight line towards Konohagakure," said Sakura out loud.

"Right, but that's not all. Because this time we're on the right track, we're on the direct route back to Konoha which should be the very route they're taking. The possibility of any traps could be put to our benefit. Their traps could be put to our advantage if they are any, since they can be used as something Pakkun here can refer to. If not, they would at least spend some time in laying down for us to catch up," added Kakashi.

"Either way, it is our advantage," stated Sai.

"Why are we still standing here?" scoffed Sasuke as he jumped off. He wasn't bothered or relieved of such facts, because they were nothing but mere possibilities.

Sai followed with Kakashi, Sakura, and Pakkun following behind them with nothing more to be said. If there were any, may be they would have to talk while moving since the point of stopping was to send out the messenger bird and summoning Pakkun.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again, Kakashi. It's like we can practically smell the tension in the air," muttered Pakkun as the ninja dog looked at the back of the three young Leaf-nins.

"I know," replied Kakashi with a little mirth, thinking about the jovial look on Naruto's face back when he explained how the plan would go with Kakashi included.

How that blonde shinobi seemed to radiate excitement by his voice and presence, the stupid glances, serious look, frowns, and smiles they would trade with one another and yet somehow getting the plan altogether. He would admit those four mysterious shinobis were really something... Unknown to him, Jiraiya and his own team never did waste any time when it came to setting up traps. Minato could set up traps every now and then and simply teleported back by his team's side using the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Where as Naruto could just make dozens upon dozens of his shadow clones setting up many traps all around as they continued on, and have them dispel themselves when they're finished.

Sakura absently spared a look to her right, finally decided to pop out the question, "Kakashi-sensei, I've never really heard or come across anything about this so called 'Land of Whirlpool' before…So I've been wondering if you might know anything about it?"

This brought the attention of Sasuke and Sai, being within ear shot, but still maintained their distance from one another and their pace all the same.

"No, I've never heard of such place until yesterday for the first time in my life," answered Kakashi honestly, this time he didn't have to think carefully what he would have to lie or say.

She looked at Sai, reluctantly wondered if she should ask one of the palest people she ever knew had any sort of info about them. She admitted defeat, "What do you think, Sai?"

Surprising, he had something to say, "Land of Whirlpool, the closest thing I can guess is that somehow it could be tied to the Land of Mist."

This definitely had Sasuke's attention.

"The Hidden Mist Village, also known as the Bloody Mist Village, has a grim history from its very beginning. Their greed, lust, anxiety, excitement and other are examples of unnecessary human emotions of such village eventually become one of the leading factors to the existence of the Hidden Rain and the Hidden Waterfall," continued on Sai, remembering the lessons of human emotions and shinobi history.

"Okay…" Sakura was perplexed for a moment, taking in what information she can and making sense out of it.

"He could have a point there," agreed Kakashi, who did have such thoughts, though he thought that those four ninjas' behaviors were complete opposites of the typical Mist-nins. They were, however, just as difficult to deal with as ninja from Mist.

"How come they just don't join other neighboring villages?" asked Sakura.

"They did, some of them at least," answered Kakashi, "But most thought they are better off setting up their own village."

"Land of Whirlpool, Land of Whirlpool, Land of Whirlpool," repeated Sakura, as if somehow she could remember anything about it. "It's so frustrating, I wish I could just pummel that guy right now and ask if he's bluffing or not,"

"Relax, let's just concentrate on getting back home as fast as we can, hopefully this mission hasn't become a total failure," said Kakashi.

"But what if it's real?"

"The Hidden Sound was established just years ago, Sakura," said Kakashi, "It's not much of a surprise that another shinobi village would exist without us knowing. In the end, even it's true, we just have to make a decision whether they're our enemies or not,"

A treaty made with Kumogakure in the end had turned out to be nothing more but a facade. The short treaty with Sunagakure was not much, they pulled out of the treaty just before the Chuunin exam in which was the very first Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura attended. The attack by Otogakure was unexpected, to their surprise when it turned out that Orochimaru established it with its main purpose to destroy Konoha.

"But still…" Sakura decided to need concentrate o more important matters.

She'd heard about Team 7's reputation, being one of the teams of their generation expected to go beyond the distance. Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura, how they were all better known as Team S rather than Team 7 nowadays. Sai, trained under Danzou's strict and observed program of the 'Root', technically a branch from the ANBU division. Who could forget Sasuke? The Uchiha prodigy that had trained for two and half years under the infamous S Class missing-nin Orochimaru, as to what people assumed was treachery just like his older brother. Then there was her, Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. To be one of the brightest, most talented medic-nin of such young age to ever appear in the Hidden Leaf's history. The three under the supervision and guidance of the Man of a Thousand Jutsu, Hatake Kakashi who is rated as an S Class shinobi in other villages' bingo books.

Team S, simply 'special'.

For the first time after what she knew had been four years ever since Umino Iruka had announced the names for Team 7, they finally got taken by surprise by some unknown shinobi.

"We'll get them, I know we can," Sakura nodded with renewed determination, she hoped she could really fix this mistake.

Kakashi knew they could reach Konoha by shortly after midnight, though he very well knew that it wasn't likely. They continued on jumping tree to tree as fast as their feet could carry them at their best pace. Team 7 was barely taking rest stops anywhere during the journey, except when Kakashi would order so, though few stops were usually more for Sakura's benefit. Thinking back why they had settled in meeting at Rakan Lake happened which happened to be just near the borders of Land of Fire, the distance of it and the Hidden Leaf Village was a day should any average shinobi travel nonstop.

Sasuke contemplated on an entirely different issue as of that moment, wondering what exactly the supposed topic was if they had really gone through with the meeting. Both Kakashi and Tsunade hadn't debriefed any of them about it, only about capturing them, not even Sakura knew about it despite her close relations with the Hokage. His guesses were only that it may be had something to do with his brother. Unknown to him, Sai was actually wondering the same thing, except he was thinking of what threat it might be to Danzou.

It was somewhere close in the afternoon, when the precaution of summoning Pakkun finally paid off.

"Wait! I smell something!" called out the small nin-dog.

All five of them came to an abrupt halt, and watched as Pakkun took several sniffs as the he slowly moved around and jumped forward on one branch. Kakashi followed, using his own keen sense of smell, the ninja dog and its owner looked up in searching what the supposed trap was. Kakashi leaned slightly forward with his head up, taking a look with one visible eye, and had found it. Sasuke, Sai, and Sai did just that, trying to find what the two were looking at.

It was an explosive seal, not too big or too small, but plastered on the underside of a branch which its leaves enough to obscure most it from view.

Pakkun pointed out, even though Team 7 couldn't really see it, "There are six of them,"

"A six point barrier seal," concluded Kakashi thoughtfully, still looking at the intricate seals written all over the plastered paper. _'Usually a four or a five point would be enough…'_

A type of Ninjutsu trap set to explode when an intended target or targets have walked deep enough into it before the whole thing would explode.

"They're carefully hidden," noted Kakashi even further, even a competent Jounin could've missed that seal tagged under that branch.

"Looks like it, one of them is hidden near a bird's nest," commented Pakkun, as if waiting for further orders from his master.

"They took their time, just like you said they would," stated Sai.

"There's going to be no difference if we just stand here doing nothing," muttered Sasuke, the Uchiha opted to jump up further away from their supposed route.

"Now who said I allowed you to move?"

At the same moment they heard that voice and Sasuke's left hand grabbed on a branch, five shurikens spun out towards him like a triggered trap, surprising everyone, even Kakashi himself. Sasuke swiftly pulled out his chokuto in mid swing, deflecting every single of those cold steel projectiles with a flurry of slashes as metal against refined crafted blade. Instead of letting go of his grip where he'd supposedly swing himself forward, he continued to arch up and land on top of the very branch. Sakura heard that cocky tone again, though this time she heard it a different recognized voice.

The voice was different, but definitely recognizable. In fact, it sounded like-

Kakashi looked down from above Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Pakkun, and Kakashi while he lightly shook his head like he was in disappointment, "One of these days, that attitude of yours is going to get yourself killed, Sasuke-_chan_,"

Sasuke senses that the real Kakashi right below him hadn't made a single step as he was next to Pakkun. There were now two Kakashi, one of them apperared to have tried to attack the young Uchiha.

"What? It's like you looking at a ghost or something. Aaargh! An impostor!" exclaimed the fake Kakashi up on the tree before pointing at the real Kakashi.

For the first time since Pakkun could ever remember using his keen sense of smell, they had just been ambushed by the enemy. Which could only had happened if this shinobi somehow could just appear out of nowhere. The pug dog took a good sniff of the impostor, taking in his smell for future references as such. His smell had been all over the place, as if his body would actually give off a strong scent.

"You're late," said the fake Kakashi, "I guess you can tell I'm the imposter because I'm the one who's actually been waiting for you people to come, eheh heh heh,"

"Whoever he is, he's the one that set up all the traps," pointed out Pakkun, that fact didn't exactly need to be pointed out.

Sakura was hearing her 'Jounin instructor' chuckling, very much different than in those rare occasions where he would while reading from one of those smutty novels of his. Kakashi would have given all the Ryo in his wallet right now as to who exactly was under the henge. He guessed that Naruto would be the one doing the stalling despite not really knowing who exactly it would be.

One eye finally had a close personal look of the young members of Team 7, unlike that moon lighting last night, small pictures, or spied on from a safe distance. The fake Kakashi had to admit, that the shinobi by the name Sai could really use a change of wardrobe, as this really meant something when a fashion remark coming from a guy like himself.

Uchiha Sasuke, in the green Konoha vest with its many custom pockets all around, though unlike Kakashi he had dark blue short sleeves with the Uchiha fan crest on each them. Reminiscent as to how all the previous Uchiha clan members wore in the police force. He had a belt around his waist, more so for to when he could position his chokuto's scabbard just like that purple rope like belt he had back when he was in Hidden Sound. Unlike the rest, he also didn't have the shuriken holster. As for that moment, the blood limit Doujutsu, glaring in red and black, was naturally activated in response as Sasuke had finally taken a good look of his attacker.

"He's mine," declared Sasuke, with his chokuto readied.

"But Sasuke-kun," said Sakura worriedly in reaction, every time her teammate would act like that.

"Don't say things like that, it kinda makes you sound like you're gay, you know," Naruto seemed oblivious to the threat, still with the sense of playfulness in the air, "Well at least you didn't say something like 'I won't forget what happened last night,' or something like that."

As serious as the whole atmosphere was suppose to be, Pakkun actually himself subconsciously suppressing laughter deep down despite the joke coming from an enemy, henged in the form of his master.

"Go ahead without me," pressed on Sasuke, just wanting everyone else gone.

"You know I can't do that, Sasuke," replied Kakashi, jumping his way from tree to tree before landing right next to him.

"It seems you've forgotten, Sasuke, you are by any means not to be left unsupervised even if the gravest of situations," reminded Sai as he too jumped next to Sasuke's side.

"I don't have time for your bullshit right now, Sai," glared Sasuke, moving his Sharingan eyes only briefly before he looked back at the person he supposed was Naruto. "We're wasting time, _again_,"

"You know what, I think we should all sit together and discuss what our plans are," said the imposter.

In the Kakashi henge, Kakashi could only think that Naruto was just really mocking him, especially when Naruto started to idly scratch his butt.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki knew they were looking for an opening, a chance for them to strike out at the right moment. Sasuke was practically holding onto his chokuto. He was going to find out just how good they were, just as they were going to find out how good he was.

Naruto shrugged, "Since you wasted my time, I think its fair I get to waste yours."

Three lions, Sai's drawings of those usually set up as statues, had lunged out behind Naruto in a surprise attack from what Sai had assessed was his opening. Lunging out onto their target like it was an unsuspecting prey, their fangs and claws were ready to inflict injury as deadly as Sai would permit. Naruto spun around, only to watch as the lions hit their mark with biting him on his right shoulder while the other two on his arms as he fell down on his back to the hard uneven branch. Sasuke knew it wasn't going to be that easy, not one bit, if it was then it would be a large disappointment. His wonderings were answered when he heard that all too familiar smoky explosion, coming from the immobilized shinobi that was under all three artistic beasts. The bloody Kakashi was replaced with a human sized log, the product of the Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Naruto, still in his Kakashi disguise, had swiftly positioned himself to stand upside down under a different branch after performing the kawarimi. This time having a view of the backside of Team 7's members, Sakura was still standing on the ground this time with Pakkun by her feet, Kakashi and Sai probably wondering he went.

"Eh?" Naruto realized that Sasuke wasn't where he thought he would be.

Once again Naruto was under attack, one visible eye against the Sharingan with the missing Uchiha was now moving in with the chokuto in both hands in a thrusting attack to what he knew was a nonfatal spot. A direct frontal attack unlike the previous one which sneaky attack from behind him. This time it was one on one, not three on one. It was man to man, not man against beasts. So many things happened at that moment. The chokuto was cutting in deep into what Sasuke knew was flesh, the Sharingan watching on as he felt a small gush of blood from the wound splatter slightly in his face. Meanwhile Naruto's feet was no longer sticking to the underside of a branch, both shinobi seemed to be moving further in midair as a result from the force of Sasuke hitting Naruto.

Unlike Sai and Kakashi who hadn't seen it, Sakura had watched the whole thing. Somehow, she had turned to where Sasuke had apparently moved with his Shunshin no Jutsu, right when the Uchiha had disappeared from her view. It wasn't that she could keep up with his fast Shunshin no Jutsu, but somehow she just happened to find where Sasuke was. She saw it, despite knowing that Kakashi was not the real Kakashi.

The sight of Sasuke stabbing into 'Kakashi' deep down scared her.

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura, cringed at such horrid thoughts, it didn't help at all when actually it worsened when all of them watched as black blood started to gush out from Naruto.

Kakashi didn't expect things to turn out like this, wondering if it was part of the plan or perhaps Sasuke really did took him by surprise. Something was wrong, "What the…?"

All present Leaf shinobi, human or summoning, were transfixed by the sight of the black blood.

Pakkun was right next to Sakura, and was looking up to Sasuke with the pierced Kakashi in disguise.

The wounded impostor exploded into smoke once more just like it did when Sai's lions had attacked him, thus leaving Sasuke with another failed attack. Naruto had performed the Kawarimi no Jutsu again, but this time he didn't use a log as a replacement. Sasuke stared with slight shock as he found himself with his chokoto in one of Sai's lions, which revealed the black blood as nothing more than ink. The Uchiha prodigy senses once again tried to locate Naruto's location just like he did a few moments ago when Naruto had performed the kawarimi against Sai's lions.

"Above you," called out Naruto as he was mid air, on top of him just like he said he was.

Sasuke looked up, only to feel Naruto holding onto his Konoha forehead protector and pulling it off the Uchiha's head. Doing a double flip as he was about to land down, he deflected Sasuke's thrown shurikens using Sasuke's own forehead protector in one hand, a kunai in the other, and maneuvering his body as much as he could. Naruto took notice of the cut near his left forearm made by one of Sasuke's shurikens.

"Wow, you really got me there, well, almost," commented Naruto as he seemingly took no notice of Team 7, he glanced at Sasuke's forehead protector, "I guess this little souvenir is worth the trouble."

Despite under the henge, his real clothes underneath would've taken the same effect, cut just the same.

Sakura was surprised to find that Naruto was suddenly standing two feet behind them; somehow he managed to get so close to her without her knowing. Pakkun faced the fake Kakashi again, the dog admitted that this guy was very fast but that still hadn't explained how he could have just come out of nowhere the first time. Instead of everyone's thought that Sakura would be leaping away from the unexpected presence of the enemy so close to her, she however turned to face him with a fist loaded with large amounts of greatly controlled chakra just ready to explode upon release. Team 7 finally got to see what the mysterious shinobi's skill for their very first time. Naruto's head tilted out of the fist's path, his left hand caught her by her wrist, turned it around to locking her arm securely behind her back, and slammed her down to the ground.

The next thing they knew, Sakura was immobilized flat down on the ground with Naruto sitting on her back, her current positioned didn't look to comfortable. More specifically, he was sitting down on the medic-nin's right hand that was behind her back, his weight bearing down on her to secure any movement. His left foot down on her left hand, her chin set down to the grassy ground with his left hand on her head.

Naruto mused, "Damn, if you guys keep attacking me like this then I'll just have to report for insubordination,"

Pakkun bared his fangs, as if trying to tell Naruto that he's right there.

"Okay, how about a little trade? I'll let her go, but all you have to stay here with me and we have a little talk," suggested Naruto.

Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked at Naruto as if he had just grown another head, Sakura could only hear him. Naruto withdrew the kunai that had been close to Sakura's neck just to prove that he's serious.

"Enough with that henge, we know it's you," said Sasuke, his grip on the chokuto tightened.

"Meh, of course you do, so what?" replied Naruto in his most obvious casual tone in Kakashi's voice, which just didn't match to Kakashi's own anymore. "But it doesn't mean much, what _do_ you know about me?"

Sasuke and Sai glanced at Kakashi, waiting what he had to do or anything about this situation seeing as he hadn't done anything at all.

To them, Naruto seem to take their silence as agreement to his proposal, "I was wondering, how can you look so pale when you wearing _that_?"

The question was directed to Sai obviously, a guy who bares his midriff for everyone to see, how his left sleeve was actually long, but his right sleeve being short.

"You've losing," said Sai, that statement coming out of nowhere.

"Say what?" asked Naruto in confusion, even Sakura tried to look up and look at the pale Leaf-nin.

Sakura was just as confused but worried at the same time too since Sai's perception to judge people was a subject very questionable. He thinks he knows a few things about emotions, but he's actually good at reading human behaviors, what actions seem to be emitting what, though not exactly why. She just hoped that Sai wouldn't mess things up to a point of her losing her own life. If it did, may be she'll try to find somehow to return from dead, and kill him herself.

"You won't hurt her because you can't," said Sai as he took out his short blade, the weapon that looked like a straight blade with a flat edge instead of the curving end like Sasuke's chokuto or any other blade for that matter.

Naruto didn't move the kunai that was in his hand.

Sai actually leapt down branch to branch, landing on the ground as if he hadn't heard Naruto's threat. No words were exchanged or said, Sai went straight at Naruto without the slightest worry of Naruto slitting Sakura's throat, not that he would ever take it into consideration at an emotional level. Naruto had retreated off Sakura in dodging all of the attacks, backing away to a safe distance from the pale shinobi, the medic-nin, and the ninja dog just as Sai thought he would.

But Sai didn't stop to even check on his teammate, merely continuing on his dodged attacks as if he hoped that one of them would eventually get Naruto.

"Here I thought you were actually on to something," commented Naruto.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki grabbed hold onto Sai's head with one hand, and the member of Root's vision was currently obscured by fingers that shot out from nowhere. He felt Naruto's fingers gripping firmly, feeling them on his cheekbones and just over his forehead protector. How he couldn't feel his feet on the ground, because Naruto was just thrown him away like he was a rag doll. Sai did not crashed into anything since Kakashi had come down and caught him before he could have hit a tree that was twenty feet behind him.

They didn't expect the fake Kakashi exploding in smoke a third time, though this time it was no kawarimi. Naruto stood there after all the smoke had cleared away, having dispelled his henge, clear for everyone to see. Under the moon's lighting last night and observing them while in hiding, Sakura didn't get a very clear picture of the shinobis. But never thought she had ever seen anyone with blonde hair as bright of his, Ino's hair was blonde but not that yellow. She noticed the whisker like tattoos, that's what she thought they were, though it was a 'ninja thing' to have kind of mark or tattoo on the face. The cut on his long sleeve remained, though he didn't think it mattered.

"Still think I can't hurt you?" Naruto smirked at the Konoha Jounin, "Nice catch, Kakashi,"

"We have to do something, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura, her serious yet worried tone simply said it all. "May be we do have to split, Sasuke will have go with you while I stay here with Sai. I mean who knows where the rest of them are right now,"

"There are still three more out there," reminded Sai.

Sasuke didn't like hearing the words 'go' and 'stay' used in that sentence, while Kakashi knew just how frustrating yet serious it was for Sakura to resort to teaming with Sai.

"No, you two go ahead," Sasuke contemplated, the best solution for him would be the plan going the other way around. "That dope is mine,"

"Dope? Hey, is that how you talk to your seniors?" Naruto seemed to be affronted by the name.

Team 7 was distracted by Naruto's word, because apparently they had just learned something about him. This was a bit off, with Naruto being their enemy, the question of respect and rudeness, and such. Kakashi didn't know exactly how old Naruto was, but he had a feeling that Naruto was slightly taller than his subordinates when they were in each other's presence. So Naruto is older than them, the Jounin could only guess that he may be older by a year, two, or three years at most.

"As rare as it is, this isn't the time for you and your petty ego, Sasuke. You have fallen right into his obvious provocations from the beginning," said Sai.

Sasuke lightly glared at Sai from the corner of his eyes, how he wanted to use his Sharingan to just make this shinobi sweat by calling out the smallest feelings of fear he had. But then he still remembered those strict warning by Kakashi, the Hokage, and the village council about doing that. The Uchiha usually ignored the stupid weirdo and his stupid quotes just had it always been over the years, but it would bother him if he actually got in his way.

"Kakashi," Sasuke sought out the Leaf Jounin's opinion and orders, not once did he ever call him with the term of respect.

The short word made Kakashi consider all the possible and available options he could think of, which surprisingly was a lot. A problem when it comes to Sasuke and Sai, let's not forget the village's orders. The two were like oil and water as one of them would probably just stand back while watching the other get killed. He can't pair Sasuke with Sai should he and Sai go on, or they go on while he and Sai stayed. That fact had been established, even if they did, the two would probably just stand back while watching the other get killed. But in this case, there was no chance or threat of anybody getting killed here, well may be Naruto needs to know how capable Sasuke can be. Then again, he didn't know just what exactly Naruto was capable of.

"Sasuke is right. Sakura, Sai, you two go on with Pakkun, we'll try to catch up as soon as we can," said Kakashi, "Sasuke and I will handle him, with the best option would be us catching him for interrogation."

"And the worst would be both of you turning up dead," added Naruto, he looked at Sakura.

"Just go," said Sasuke, without looking at any of his teammates, looking at Naruto the whole time.

"Be careful, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, hoping something wouldn't go wrong as they usually would when it comes to Sasuke.

Pakkun was already waiting, Sai and Sakura was turning away from Naruto and about to move on.

Several more shurikens stuck into the ground where their feet would have been if they had taken another step. For Pakkun's case, a pair of twin edged kunai had struck just inches away from his frontal paws.

Naruto was perched on a tree, twirling a kunai in his finger, "Now where do you think you're going?"

Pakkun's sharp sense of smell detected something, just as Kakashi and Sasuke watched Naruto standing before them while his voice coming far behind them. Now there were two of them, two Naruto, on both sides.

'_A clone?_' thought up Kakashi, though he didn't knew which one would that be, "Pakkun, where-"

"He came out of nowhere, Kakashi, just like that one," answered the summoning without having to hear the full question, "I should've picked up his scent from wherever it supposed to be,"

Kakashi knew the capabilities

Kakashi looked around to see the other Naruto with his one eyed Sharingan, getting a full view of the human chakra coils through out his body which very much confirmed a few things the Jounin needed to be checked.

"Kage Bunshin," muttered Pakkun, this clone or whichever of the two were, as they actually had a human smell.

The very same distinct smell a person would actually give out, these two giving off the same smell obviously cleared the slightest chance of a different person being under a henge. The Bunshin techniques can be categorized into two groups, the first one being that involving a certain element. Whether they are made from a combination of anything with chakra: earth and chakra, water and chakra, ink and chakra, or completely made out of chakra but the chakra had been converted into that very element like the Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone). The first group of Bunshin composed of chakra and a natural element was easy to detect.

The second group ranged to many levels, many areas, though mostly were just as distinguishable seeing as they were completely made up and composed of chakra. The typical Bunshin, standard Genin technique; not even solid, there no mass, any contact would simply just throw it off, just chakra in the formation of its original. Then there's the Oboro Bunshin and Kasumi Bunshin, the techniques Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura encountered when they obtained the Heaven Scroll from the Rain-nins. One being liquid like, weak yet seemingly to retain back their shape, and yet unable to actually do anything but pose as a distraction. The Rain-nins throwing their kunai and shurikens while in hiding, seeing as the clones couldn't actually attack but pretend that they were to fool Sai, Sasuke and Sakura. Then there was the clone that couldn't do anything, it couldn't even move the slightest, yet anything passes right through them.

Then there was the Kage Bunshin, one of the most mysterious clones there is, a forbidden technique. With its great characteristics unlike the other clones, even division of chakra from the original, capable of its own thoughts, and most of all it's the real thing. Complete flesh, bones, and blood. For Pakkun, it was able to give a scent, a human scent. It was a type of clone that not many knew of the extent of its capabilities.

One of the most commonly used and versatile techniques that Naruto had in his arsenal. After all, nobody in the world can beat Naruto when it comes to performing Kage Bunshin. Be it how long or how many he can make.

Team 7 looked back and forth between the two Naruto, though they didn't seem to be disturbed or care about it.

The newly arrived Naruto scoffed, "What? You expect us to start pointing fingers and say who the real one is?" "

"I think we can let them pass," said the other Naruto.

Naruto looked at himself, "We can?"

The members of Team 7 turned they had their attention of the Naruto that had been delaying them the whole time.

"I got off her," Naruto smiled at Sakura, and then he looked at Sasuke, "We had our talk right, but it would've been better if you didn't call me _dope_,"

Sasuke remained silent.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to cry, I'll give your headband back," said Naruto before he threw the said object to Sasuke. The Uchiha caught it with nothing said, but he didn't put it back on.

The Uchiha then glared at the other Naruto, he wasn't sure which one was the clone, but he knew one method to find out.

That particular Naruto then looked at Sasuke, he asked, "What?"

With that said, Sasuke's left hand surged in crackling electric blue chakra in which he quickly swung in one wave. Needles upon needles, composed of lightning based chakra, shot out much quicker than the speed of any shurikens the genius prodigy could throw. Those needles struck Naruto in the chest, and there was no kawarimi because he turned to stare down at the needles.

Naruto slowly looked back at Sasuke, "I think your Sharingan can do a better Genjutsu than that, Sasuke,"

To everyone else, besides Naruto and Sasuke, nothing had happened but they knew what had happened when that Naruto said the word 'Genjutsu'.

It was the first time Naruto actually saw Sasuke's lip curve slightly into a smile, well he counted it as a smile thinking the Uchiha would scowled whenever he's awake.

"You're a clone, dope," said Sasuke.

"The genius finally gets a point for Team Kakashi," replied Naruto.

The other Naruto took a step forward, "You're probably wondering if I'm a clone too,"

In Sakura's opinion, this guy just can't stop to be so full of himself, "You expect us just to leave you here and keep on going to stop your friends?"

"Whoa, she's angry," noted the Naruto on the other side, he asked his other self, "What'd you do to her again?"

Sakura jumped, the rest of Team 7 caught on as to what she was about to do when they saw her with a raised fist. Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, and Pakkun jumped up just a split second as Sakura's fist struck down to the ground. With that, the ground changed completely as a result of the superhuman strength that passed down from the Godaime Hokage to the pink haired medic-nin. The correct angle of her fist that struck the ground, and how much chakra she had concentrated and released, she had reduced the one flat land into the many uneven chunks of earth all the way pass the locations where the two Naruto once stood. Trees all around the affected area were shifted as they tilted to some extent in random angles, seeing as their many deep roots had anchored them firmly to the ground and keep them standing.

The kunoichi had kept her eyes to one of the two Naruto the entire time, because she always loved taking a good look of the startled faces of her enemies when they witnessed her strength.

She got what she wanted, how those blue eyes of his seem to widen just as she had expected, how he seem to be caught off balance from the greatly shifted earth beneath his two feet. Either he'd fell off his feet down the tilted piece of earth or he would fallen in between two of them should the cracks surged between his feet.

Despite the clear odd angle where Naruto should have fallen down, he didn't.

"I guess this is the part where everything is supposed to turn in your favor," said Naruto, he had maintained his balance by sticking on the ground using chakra, "Or…everything goes completely wrong when I finally decide to show my technique."

Then Sakura saw Naruto vanished.

There had been no swirling of the wind, no melting down into the ground, or disappear bit by bit into the thin air. No blurs, no kick of a dust and dirt from very fast movement like Lee or Gain would. No movement, nothing. No form of anything of any kind when he just vanished right before her very eyes. Sakura moved around, catching sight of the other Naruto just in the corner of her eyes when he too just vanished. Sasuke and Kakashi saw it happened with their Sharingan, and wondered how the two went, pretty much assured that no way could that be a Shunshin no Jutsu.

Team 7 remained there for several minutes to figure out what just happened, with no one to stop them, at least for the moment.

Change of scenery

"Wow," said one Naruto, he looked at the other.

"I know, she sure can pack a mean punch," replied another one.

The two Naruto looked at another Naruto as he was sitting on the branch that they were standing on, down with his back against the tree bark. On the bark of the tree, there was another seal tag, whereas his head was resting against it the whole time he had set down at the spot.

"That was quick," wondered Naruto who was sitting down, he had been kept himself busy by playing with his yoyo again.

The Naruto clone that had been with Team 7 that whole time dispelled himself in a puff of smoke, all the experience and knowledge he had obtained was no relayed to the original Naruto and the other clone. His hand grabbed on to the returning yoyo as he took in the information he just obtained, things went on more than he expected it would. He looked at his clone, giving him the same sneaky grin that he had on his face right now.

"I wonder what they'll do next," thought the Naruto clone, "about the other traps just waiting for them,"

With that said, he too disappeared, leaving Naruto all alone as he had been while Asami, Kabuto, and Jiraiya proceeded on with their journey to Konohagakure. He wondered the same thing the clone had said, seeing as they were dozens upon dozens of more traps just waiting for Team 7. They can try avoiding them, but trying to every one of those traps would take the same or probably time. He wondered how long they'd keeping on avoiding if they chose to do so. Then again, those traps aren't something they can try passing through. Even if they did, he would send another shadow clone at them to keep in check with their progress. Naruto whirled his yoyo down again, before he noticed that Kakashi was on the move again. He smiled, this time thinking about the perks of his Kage Bunshin and his father's Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Six point barrier seals, well they were suppose to trick people into thinking that and apparently Kakashi thought that too. There was never a sixth seal, but that was something Naruto intend to keep from any other shinobi knowing about it.

"I really could use a cup of ramen right about now," said Naruto, though no one else heard.

Change of scenery, Konohagakure

The yellow sun was nearing the horizon turning a shade of red, orange, and yellow altogether marking the approaching darkness of the night, sunset was just minutes away. The Hidden Leaf Village's high concrete walls stood firm with the change of its Leaf-nins as the many of them switched shifts for the day. Some would walk down at their leisure pace back to the village while others would jump their way back home. The same way goes for how the other Leaf-nins had turned up for their guarding duties when they went to their posts. Morino Ibiki was one of them, just about to start his shift of the day seeing as no he had no interrogation for the day. The heavily scarred face veteran, head of the interrogation unit, came walking in with his hands in the black coat he wore. Unknown to him, Sai's eagle had flown into the village and was heading towards the Hokage Office. The bird had plenty more chakra before it would seem to disappear in a mess of splotch of ink. Flapping its wings whenever necessary just like any other eagle would, the bird soared lower.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, had decided to take a break from her work seeing as she was relaxing on a three seat couch. Her dark brown eyes was staring all four frames on the wall, each of the Hokage in the Leaf's history. She remembered through the whole point in time from when she had taken the seat of Hokage. One way or another, all the Hokage had some kind of bond with her. The Shodai Hokage was her grandfather, the fore founders of the village with the great ability to perform Mokuton Ninjutsu. His legacy had taken root till this day and would continue on, she had given everything from then and always would to the day a Leaf-nin would become the Rokudaime Hokage. Followed by the Nidaime Hokage, the Shodai's brother which meant that he was her great uncle. A master of Suiton Ninjutsu, to the extent of being able to create a great mass of water using nothing more but his chakra. The Sandaime Hokage, who was her teacher from her Genin days, was also the oldest shinobi to reign as Hokage in history. He was hailed as 'The God of all Shinobi' and 'The Professor' because of his great knowledge of all the techniques within the Leaf Village. That fact could very well make him one of the most intelligent shinobi in the village's history.

"For a genius, you sure make big mistakes, Sarutobi," said Tsunade, thinking about the old man.

She was looking at the Yondaime's picture when she heard several quick hard knocks on the door, and she knew it was most probably her assistant Shizune. Most likely to remind her of the last remaining work of the day, with the hard knocks usually meant to check on her whether if she was drunk or asleep.

Tsunade grimaced, the thought of her break ending, "Just come in, Shizune, I'm not drunk,"

Shizune came in, the door opened in haste, though she didn't walk in, "Tsunade-sama! It's Team Kakashi,"

"What? They're back already?" Tsunade was quite astonished if they were indeed returned from their mission.

"No, not yet, they sent report ahead by a messenger bird," Shizune tried to keep herself from panicking, not that she could exactly determine the extent of the issue. "The mission's a failure, they couldn't capture their target."

That was a surprise coming from such team; Tsunade grimaced even further to the possible plans of learning anything about that treacherous Orochimaru as they were going up in smoke. She wasn't too worried about it because there are far more important missions than that; this mission's failure wasn't too much severe. If they're able to send a messenger, Sai's without a doubt, then they must be doing fine or it must be urgent. She didn't understand why Shizune was still agitated, and it seemed that her assistant wasn't finished.

"There's more, it said that they're sure the targets are now coming this way. They're on their way Tsunade-sama; both the targets with Team Kakashi chasing after them."

Despite the lack of details, Tsunade got up when she understood this could mean a direct threat to the village.

"I want to see this message myself," requested Tsunade.

"Its right here," Shizune brought out the piece of paper with the message. When it came to Sai's method, they didn't need to bother themselves in deciphering secret codes just to obtain the message. The chakra fused ink wouldn't revert to the message until it's reached the intended receiver.

The two kunoichi left the room, Shizune had closed the door before she'd quickly followed behind Tsunade who was reading the message as she walked through the corridor.

It was somewhat mystifying, the news about Kakashi and his team came in just when Tsunade was looking at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage. He was the only Hokage that wore a face mask, very unique in terms of appearance. While he was the youngest Leaf-nin to ever receive the title 'Hokage', His reign as a Hokage was the shortest in the Leaf's history. That and the fact that his period as a Kage was the shortest of any Kage of the five great countries, as he valiantly died in battle. The longest reign so far was the Sandaime Mizukage, who still continues to remain in power in Kirigakure. He had unruly silver hair, which looked even messier without his headband on as none of the Hokage wore their headband when they had their picture taken. Give him a scar and the Sharingan in his left eye; he'd look like a certain person.

The Yondaime Hokage, Hatake Sakumo, also known as the Konoha White Fang. He was a student of the Sandaime Hokage, one of the Sannin, and father of Hatake Kakashi.

Change of Scenery

The shadow of the hero memorial stone moved, as the whole altar could actually serve as a sundial. The list of various shinobi that were considered as heroes could be found etched onto such stone. Not too far away, stood three poles to which many Genins have been tied to by their Jounin instructors. There was also a river passing through the plain field, trees abundant all around. It was a place that was ideal to be a training ground for shinobi.

A toad jumped out of the river.

The amphibian looked left and right, croaking for several seconds as it jumped around. It finally opened its mouth wide after it was satisfied that there wasn't any human presence around. The Toad Hermit, Jiraiya, came out of his summoning despite the sheer difference in size and logic. Well, ninja always did seem to defy logic when Ninjutsu came into existent, though tailed beasts defied such things long before that.

Jiraiya walked away as the toad began to grow in size, what was a normal sized toad seconds ago was currently the size of shack. It opened its mouth again, unlike their mentor who looked like he squeezed his way out, Asami and Kabuto just walked.

"Looks like we're in," said Jiraiya.

* * *

**Don't you just hate when the word 'To be continued…' when it comes on your favorite show? At least it's lengthy, I did say I don't post till I get more than fourteen, wait, was it fifteen? Naruto is not a demi god or some super shinobi like all demon level. I still have some flaws for him. Next chapter is probably more about Jiraiya, Asami, and Kabuto.**

**I need to point and remind you people that in this story, Naruto, his family, and Jiraiya are not of the Hidden Village. Kinda twists a lot of things really, he he he he…since Jiraiya isn't part of the Sannin, Minato isn't the Yondaime Hokage since he isn't in Konoha, Kyuubi obviously didn't attack Konoha, Sai takes Naruto's place from the very beginning of Team 7, well at least I don't have to worry about thinking a story line. A lot of stuff really needs editing which gives more twists. Including the whole Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Tailed Beast thing, there's still much to go. This is what I like, ehe he he he… **

**I need to know what you people are wondering about some stuff, because I can't guarantee that I would be covering them in the future. I'm no mind reader. If I was, I'd use it to read Masashi Kishimoto's mind.**


	4. Scattered all around

**Finally! It's finally updated. Definitely took a while just to get to the desired number of page. So people, I have good news and more good news. I finally HAVE a laptop!! A freaking laptop, as a birthday present! Hurray for me! Well I guess that's good news for me. More good news? That means you people can expect me to update much more often. I hope… **

**Anyways, as usual, a word of thanks to my beta reader, demonicnargles, for proof reading the story for me. Real fast and efficient. This chapter isn't one of my best, after everything, I still think I could have done better. Next chapter should be more interesting, a good look on other characters beside Naruto, I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other form of references mentioned to any related copyrighted materials or works. I never did, obviously never will. Don't sue me; no copyright infringement intended. I mean, that's what disclaimer is for…

* * *

**"**Because…at times, information is more important than life… On missions and on the battlefield, people risk life and limb to get their hands on it." -Morino Ibiki, the head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force, at the first stage of the Chuunin exam-

* * *

  
**

"Shizune, alert all the guard posts. Those at the gate, the main entrance, the barrier station, and all the ANBU on patrol. Every single shinobi on guard duty," ordered Tsunade, as she finished reading the letter sent by Team 7.

The Godaime Hokage's assistant nodded once and swept out of the room, already planning ahead about using the many sparrows they had, the quickest way to send messages, to alert all of the shinobi specified, leaving Tsunade sitting alone in her office.

Shizune began contemplating the surprising situation. It was supposedly like any other A ranked mission that the village gave, something a typical Jounin would perform, and somehow it had escalated into something like this. Intrusion into any shinobi village was never to be taken lightly, least of all intruding into a village like Konohagakure. Looking back at recent events, perhaps it was about time to think about improving the village's security, especially considering the sheer amount of damage that these trespassers had done. Orochimaru had snuck into the Chuunin exam many years ago, and, S-class missing nin or not, there was no excuse. Not to mention the Sound Five that had come to pick up Sasuke a few months later. This time, Shizune was determined that she would no longer have to hear of shinobi sneaking in and out of the village as they pleased.

--Change of Scenery--

"It looks like we're a bit early," said Kabuto, glancing at the sun, which was setting on the horizon. Already, darkness had begun to creep into the sky.

"A bit? Way too early if you ask me," commented Asami, her brown eyes lingering on the three wooden poles across the field.

"Since we're already here, we might as well head to our designated places. Not that there's any hurry," Kabuto replied. Shrugging, he turned to the hermit, "Jiraiya-sama?"

The toad hermit suddenly shifted, his expression darkening into a look of fierce determination. No longer was his face scrunched into the seemingly permanent, goofy smile that so often graced his features. It was now a demeanor of a fearsome ninja that had gained the respect and trust of countless veteran ninja from the Land of Whirlpool, despite how perverted or foolish he seemed at times.

"We've been through many crazy things, but let's hope tonight won't turn out like any of them. Just remember what we've planned and what I've taught you all this time," answered Jiraiya. "Blend in, lay low, and move out at the exact time,"

Asami thought about what Naruto would say at a time like this, a brief smile tuggin at her lips just imagining what he would say. 'Eh, just a mission with the balance of power for the whole world at risk. Nothing to worry about.'

"Standard protocol." Kabuto gave a brief nod, understanding what Jiraiya was talking about.

If there was anything he'd need to worry about going wrong in this mission, it was how dangerous things could get if they lost all of their control and went wild. Also taking into account that they were limited in the techniques any of the three could use without raising too many questions. Despite all those worries, Naruto had their back in case anything should turn out to be beyond their abilities. Jiraiya squatted down in front of the river, next to the toad that had shrunk back to its small size. The flow of the water didn't seem to affect the amphibian the slightest, as it kept its head out above the surface of the river.

"Stay here. You can move a bit if you simply must, but don't stray too far," Jiraiya ordered.

The toad, 'Moguri-gama,' understood. Croaking once, it sank into the depths of the water.

"In and out, as fast as we can," said Kabuto, summarizing the plan, "I guess we might have to stay here at least one night to meet Hatake-san's associate. Not that it's a bad thing, is it? It has been weeks since the last time we came near human civilization. I wouldn't mind getting used to indoor plumbing again."

"Whoever this associate is, I hope he doesn't turn out to be a decoy or anything," sighed Asami.

Cracking the codes within the scroll given by Kakashi had turned out to be quite a test. After much effort, it had been revealed to be instructions for a rendezvous point.

Asami said, "Naruto might want to at least try the locals' ramen stand if given the chance."

Kabuto and Asami exchanged understanding looks. Naruto could never completely enjoy himself when he had his clones doing some tasks, like in this case, with clones stalling Team 7. If the clones were to do something, he'd always stay behind, saying it was just being fair to his clones and himself.

"If we can spare the time. We'll just have to see how it goes," replied Jiraiya.

"I'm sure you want to go and stop by at the Onsen district, I hear they have quite the hot springs around here. Or may be you'll just settle for the women's public bathroom for now?" said Kabuto. "We're not in hurry or anything."

Jiraiya blushed and made a cough in response, looking anywhere but the medic-nin, since those who knew he wasn't originally born anywhere near the Land of Whirlpool and the few people who even knew that he came from Konohagakure had wondered whether he was indeed a pervert even before he was brought by the toads to Whirlpool Country.

"Anyways, disperse," The Toad Hermit was the first to leave the training ground, disappearing in a quick blur, soon followed by Kabuto, and finally by Asami as they all head in different directions from the training ground.

Several minutes later, with a slow pace of walking through the street, Asami was enjoying herself as if she was on her day off from shinobi duty as she watched the lights all around being switched on for the arrival of the night. The people, lights, rooftops, houses, shops, glass windows, electric poles, pipes, and everything that was a sign human civilization from which the trio had stayed away from after weeks upon weeks. She caught sight of some parents leading their children back home, probably those who played beyond their curfew, some of them dirty as evident from the rough plays they had. There were also Leaf-nins walking around amidst the pedestrians, obvious because of their familiar leaf symbol headbands. It wasn't much of a deal when some person are seen walking around with some kind of symbol somewhere on their clothes or tattoos on their face, simply because it was nothing out of the ordinary. Let it be in a town, village, ninja or not.

Somewhere ahead, the female Fuusetsu was alerted when she caught sight of something. Still maintaining her casual demeanor, Asami continued to walk casually as she came closer and closer with the possible trouble.

'_Just my luck…really, what are the odds?'_ wondered Asami upon the probabilities, something very unusual for her since she was accustomed to Naruto's unbelievable streak of luck.

It really was a good thing that they had gone through Kabuto's cards presentation because it would've taken her a few seconds longer to notice the possible danger.

A few feet ahead of her, coming in from the opposite direction, came walking in a Jounin with his trio of Chuunin out on another trip for their usual get together meal. The sight of the object that alarmed Asami was worn by the Jounin, with it dangling out below his Jounin vest. It was a symbol to the many strongest prominent figures around the shinobi world. It was a kanji of 'Fire' in red color sewn inside a black circle like it was a badge on a sash, worn by all of the twelve guardians for the Fire Lord. Team 10 obliviously walked passed the intruder as Sarutobi Asuma merely had a lit cigarette in between his lips while he walked behind Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Ino was once again talking about some topic that Shikamaru didn't really care about while their fat teammate was munching on some potato chips.

"I don't think I'll be eating more than…" Ino stopped talking, when she saw Asami passed by.

Shikamaru had his mind on other things, however the particular thought was cast away from his mind just as he noticed Ino had momentarily stopped talking and saw someone with red hair passed by him.

All of a sudden, Shikamaru was on the vigilant, he had ever encountered only two people in his life as much as he could remember, with hair that came close to the color red, and none of them were the least humane.

A terrifying Sand-nin by the name of Gaara, who had unruly dark red crimson hair, which was someone that Shikamaru couldn't really forget. How could anybody forget about him? How he appeared at the Chuunin exams years ago, with his utilization of sand as a weapon and shield, and defeated the Taijutsu specialist Rock Lee despite the Leaf-nin's spectacular show. Gaara's cold face expression definitely meant something unlike Sasuke's, and who could forget that brief yet terrifyingly maniacal face he showed after Lee broke his sand armor. It was really strange at first, He along with his team seemingly disappeared just when the final phase of the Chuunin exams took place. The Sand-nins had returned back to their village, and the next thing Konohagakure knew was that the Kazekage had broken off the alliance between the two villages. They never said why, but they did say Konoha should be utterly grateful that they had indeed broken the alliance.

The other person in Shikamaru's mind was a Sound-nin, a kunoichi to be exact, with long hair that had a much lighter red color than Gaara. Gaara's hair was more of a maroon, but all in all, it still was in the range of the color red. So far, he could say that the Sound-nin was one of the many signs as to how scary a woman can be, because she actually grew horns. The Shadow binder was lucky that Asuma was there safe his life on that day when they were on the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, and was astounded to see just how strong the smoker of a Jounin could really be. Some time later, Shikamaru came to know from rumors and investigations that the kunoichi turned out to be one of Orochimaru's personal guards going by the name 'Tayuya'.

Chouji, his mouth chewing the potato chips in his mouth, turned too. "Something wrong, Shikamaru?"

Both Ino and Shikamaru looked at Asami as she walked away and was looking through the glass panels like someone who was simply window shopping. Ino, who was the first to look away, realized that her teammates had been and still was looking at the same red head. The platinum blonde kunoichi wasn't pleased. She couldn't believe it, but then her mind came to be astounded for a second when Shikamaru kept looking on, before she asked incredulously, "Shikamaru! Were you checking her out?!"

Asuma wasn't aware of what exactly had happened between the three Chuunin of his, but when he heard what the young blond kunoichi said, he too turned to see whoever this woman that had piqued Shikamaru's interest. Not that the Jounin directly believed what Ino just said, but whatever that catches the lazy shadow user's attention must be significant.

"Someone interesting but not too troublesome for you, Shikamaru?" joked Asuma.

By the time he figured out who exactly was Shikamaru looking at among the small number of pedestrians, he only saw the back of Asami's head as she walked further and further away. Much to the rest of Team 10's astonishment, Shikamaru walked after her. This was something everyone else who came to know him had to see it to believe. Asami turned, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pretended to look surprised and confused like any stranger would at the sight of being approached by a stranger.

"Sorry, thought you were someone I knew," Shikamaru apologized, the half lie and half truth somewhere in the statement.

Asami didn't say a word and still kept on standing in front of the Leaf-nin, knowing better than to walk away from him. Shikamaru had gotten what he wanted, to get himself a closer look at the female teenager, and then without a doubt knew he had never met or came across her ever in his life. Shikamaru felt strange when she gave him a thorough look, and that feeling got even weirder when she just smiled at him. His brain began to make its necessary assessments, taking in everything seen by his eyes. Subconsciously, it gave a rating.

Much as how he had decided on the judgment of woman not too good looking, average, not too ugly.

"Who?" asked Asami.

"What?" Shikamaru was confused.

"You said that you thought I was someone you knew. Who was it?" explained Asami.

Shikamaru could just sigh in stupidity at that moment, "Oh, just forget it…"

"If you say so," Asami looked pass Shikamaru, she tilted her head to the right, "I think that must be your team over there, am I right?"

"Er, yeah…" Shikamaru turned to his team, finding out all of them had the same jovial smirks on their faces. They were enjoying this rare moment where Shikamaru engages a conversation with what he usually thought were 'troublesome women'.

"They look happy, that's nice," said Asami. "All the shinobi I've ever seen tend to put up serious faces,"

As much as a genius with an IQ over 200, he didn't understand why he was standing here having a mild casual conversation with a young woman he had never met before. He had long since established the fact that women were too troublesome, and apparently this stranger was being very sociable. This particular young woman seemed to be talking a lot, and yet somehow this didn't really make him feel annoyed.

"So what rank are you, exactly? Since you're wearing that vest," asked Asami, a short glance at the Nara's green flak vest. "Chuunin or Jounin?"

Shikamaru answered without much troublesome thoughts, "Chuunin,"

"Chuunin? I thought you were a Jounin, must be the earrings I guess. It was nice meeting you," Asami looked back at Shikamaru, bowing forward slightly to the young Leaf-nin, "But I really have to get going. I think I've kept your friends waiting long enough as it is."

"Uh, nice to meet you too…" replied Shikamaru, he found himself bowing back at her uncomfortably.

"Who knows, if we ever meet by mistake ever again, may be I'll tell you my name," said Asami, and began walking away. "So if it happens for a third time somehow, then I will be someone you knew,"

The Shadow manipulator just stood there, without moving an inch or anything, as if he was dazed. _'What just happened?'_ For what felt like minutes go by with him feeling nothing by confusion, he was eye to eye with Chouji.

"You always said women are too troublesome," said Chouji in a tease, Shikamaru was still looking as Asami walked further and further away. "She must be something. You just stood there and let her do all the talking without making a bored face."

"Oh please, I don't see what exactly is so interesting about her," Ino rolled her eyes, then there was the look that Shikamaru knew was going to be nothing but troublesome.

Chouji had a smile, "You're smart, Shikamaru, but I didn't think you would be this smart."

"Maybe it was only just with her. Some hussy excited to finally talk to you. But still, who would have thought? Pineapple head here has some flirting moves," commented Ino.

"You're being troublesome, Ino," scoffed Shikamaru.

"How did you do that anyway? The next thing we knew, she was having a nice talk to you like you two practically knew each other." Ino went on.

Asuma hadn't said anything, the cigarette slowly but surely burning away in between his lips, still looking at the direction where Asami had disappeared to. On one side, the Jounin clearly understood what Shikamaru had been thinking, it was safe to say that the red head was definitely not that foul mouthed kunoichi of Orochimaru's Sound-nins. On the other side, he was intrigued that Shikamaru has his ways with women, even if he doesn't know it or thinks that they're troublesome.

"Well…?" Ino prodded on.

"Well what?" Shikamaru was back to annoyed self.

"Did you set some kind of date with her?" asked Ino. "Or this is just some new thing that you do with women without us knowing?"

"I don't need to listen to this," Shikamaru began walking towards the direction of their usual Yakiniku place, without the slightest care whether his team was following or not.

"Oh no you don't, we're not finished with you yet. I'm definitely not finished you yet, Shika!" Ino followed him.

Asuma contemplated on the situation, assessing about that red head. With a huff of the cigarette in his mouth, he simply dismissed the possible suspicions. Team 10 continued on towards the Yakiniku, the red insignia of 'Fire' dangling out under the Jounin vest had saved an intruder from a whole lot of trouble. Asuma noticed a sparrow flying from a far, in which the small brown bird flapped its wings once more before it swooped down towards the Jounin. It was a peculiar sight, as messenger birds like sparrows were rarely used at night time as they usually after sunset. Sure enough, holding his hand out, the sparrow landed in his palm, in which Asuma could guess that the bird was angry being called for this last minute duty instead of resting in its bird post. There was a small note rolled and tied around sparrow's feet, the moment he untied it, the bird wasted no time and took off.

"What is it, Asuma-sensei? Not something bad, is it?" asked Ino with a bit of worry.

"It is. We'll be expecting some unwanted visitors," answered Asuma, the note was direct as there was no point putting complex codes just to send messenger birds within the village itself.

Asami was heading the opposite direction, her thoughts contemplating over the existence of well-known symbols. Kabuto never wore anything that had any distinct signs, symbols, or words unlike everyone else in his team though the young medic-nin did have a few souvenir T-Shirts of his favorite TV show back at home. The Uzumaki clan's emblem on Naruto's back, the maelstrom in a nine pointed shuriken, probably stood out the most compared to Jiraiya or Asami's own. Seeing as the Toad Hermit only had a horn pointed plate with the word 'Oil' written on it, he stood out more than the rest merely because of his big physique, outstandingly long and wild white hair, and the fact his fashion sense was just mildly okay.

Asami gave one last look over her shoulders, glad that she didn't show around her clan's symbol on her jacket like Naruto did. The Fuusetsu clan had their own symbol, though it wasn't something they had ever wear it anywhere. It was in the shape of a perfect hexagon though the lines cross at the center much like trying to draw a snowflake by connecting the dots. It had seven dots altogether, one on each end of the six pointed shape and the seventh dot at the center.

The kunoichi's stomach made its cry of hunger, reminding her that she hadn't eaten much for a whole day since yesterday's breakfast, that meant she'd practically been fasting for two days straight. Soldier pills didn't count as decent food in her opinion, since they were typically considered more as drugs in her opinion. Asami stopped when a girl approached her with a leaflet held in both of her hands towards the kunoichi. The little brunette had two small ponytails on the sides of her head, wearing what she recognized was some restaurant attire. Someone as young as her already working are usually in the family's business as far as Asami could come up with her best guess. The red head kunoichi was very much aware of Konoha's system that for anyone in Land of Fire to actually graduate in becoming a standard Leaf-nin must at least be twelve years old, no matter how talented that person can be.

"Take it," urged the young girl, Asami turning her attention back to the girl.

Asami knew her luck was changing again, because she just came across a restaurant that served some of her favorite food. "You have tempura?"

"Otou-san makes the best anywhere," nodded the brunette.

"I guess you've got yourself a customer then," Asami smiled, she walked inside into the warmer atmosphere, sitting herself before the counter.

-Change of scenery- 

Somewhere on the other side of the village, Yakushi Kabuto had finally arrived at his designated place as he stood on the building's roof. There were two large water tanks, metal pipes connected to both of them and disappearing into the cement floor. Kabuto thought these were probably emergency water reserves for the building below or something like that. He recalled memories of watching Naruto and Asami practicing one of their main Ninjutsu techniques, though they were practicing while being surrounded by a large body of water. It was the only way they could try out their moves without really leaving behind much damaging impressions on their surroundings, as well being able to assess the extent of power that they were capable of.

If from some crazy reason, two shinobi would destroy these water tanks with their finishing techniques just to show which one was stronger…

'_May be in some alternate reality,'_ shrugged Kabuto, dismissing the idea of blown up water tanks.

The place itself had a great importance both to the shinobi and the normal villagers alike, it being a place that was opened twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, all throughout the year never closing down as it would always be preoccupied way or another. Where tears of joy or sadness have been wept, how blood have been spilled or entered human bodies, the coming of births and deaths, so many mixture of emotions zooming around let it be hope, pity, despair, or happiness. Kabuto was simply standing on top of Konohagakure's hospital building, the place that instantly piqued his interest as he was a medic-nin himself. It wasn't hard to presume that Konoha would have the most development in the medical field as no other ninja village had put a deep emphasis on , especially having their great Tsunade put into consideration. There weren't many important medical figures in a ninja's world, but the few existing ones were definitely outstanding ones. He finally decided that he should see and assess Konoha's well known developed medical field personally. He knew what he was getting himself into, the moment the door closed behind him. Appearances can be deceiving, especially when a naïve person would think there would be little security within one of the most important buildings in Konoha.

So many things began to happen; all the while the intruding medic-nin slowly proceeded walking down to the lower level with his hands together behind his back. One of those occurrences was the very faint flow of chakra leaking out from all over his body, a translucent effect slowly turning his whole body invisible. If there were any security cameras placed all over the building, then he had already solved that problem. At the same time, his heart began to beat slower and slower with every step he took down the stairs, the flow of the oxygenated or deoxygenated blood relying more on traces of chakra around his circulatory system rather than being pumped by the heart at all times. There was no need to make his heart completely stop beating. His senses began to heighten in sensing human presence around him, while trying to lessen his own presence at the same time.

Kabuto was leaning up against a wall. He detected many beating hearts, the various rates of their pumping meant differently. He began identifying and grouping every single beating heart on the third floor, from his current position. The village's hospital may only have three floors, but it definitely was big, splitting into many sections just like in the blue prints. A normal steady heart beat, judging by the intervals between each beat while taking into consideration of the possible age and condition of health, easily gave out the positions of resting patients in the whole floor. Hearts like theirs are at complete ease, which meant their current status would be at rest, sleeping, or in a coma. Then he started to pinpoint the locations of the nurses, medic-nins, and visitors. He found out what he was supposed to looking out for.

The few Leaf-nins stationed for guard duty through out the third floor.

A person inside one of the rooms nearby began to move, Kabuto doubted he was detected and then he heard the door knob turned moments later. Peeking slightly from the corner, he was right since the person coming out of it was an aged man probably in his early fifties dressed in civilian clothes. Kabuto waited until the man was a safe distance away.

Slowly walking down the corridor, Kabuto entered into the very same room that was visited minutes ago. Just as he had assessed from the beating of the heart coming from the room, he found a young woman lying on the bed. It wasn't hard not to disregard the familiar color that were the white pillow under her head, the white bed sheets underneath her, the white walls around her, those were the familiar color that even the hospital back home had. He gave a thorough look at the patient set before him, without the slightest worry that she might wake up and see him simply because he was invisible at the moment. He made a brief check of her; a long haired brunette somewhere in her twenties, definitely beautiful with Kabuto had anything to say about it despite her slightly pale complexion.

'_He must have been your father,'_ Kabuto thought back to the visitor that.

A hand went to take the clipboard fastened at the end of the bed, the patient's last report made by a medic-nin of the hospital for any other medical personnel's immediate reference. Having a highly accomplished medic-nin as a father and a part time nurse as a mother, Kabuto was well-exposed to the world of medicine. He flipped through the few pages on the clipboard would usually offer, reading all diagnosis, patient's status, treatment, and all the deep explanation that Naruto would call 'medical babble'. It wasn't that hard to figure out even if he hadn't found the clipboard. The woman lying on the bed before him was in a coma. Judging by the date from the report, it had really been a while.

Five years and still counting.

The medic-nin wondered if he should give the patient a thorough check himself, not before deciding whether he'd be jeopardizing his team's mission in any way.

'_It has been a while since I tended to only those two's injuries,_' Kabuto mused at the last time Asami and Jiraiya ever needed medical attention.

He checked back with his senses on the whereabouts of the nearest possible threats, surprisingly the guards hadn't even moved near this section of the building at all. After approaching the patient much closer, Kabuto then touched the woman's forehead with his right hand. His hand began to glow in an eerie jade green light, just like any other medical Jutsu, closing his eyes and slowly began making out a mental replica of the woman's brain in his head.

The medical charts in the clipboard had been right, but Yakushi Kabuto didn't want to know as to why no medic Leaf-nin hadn't cure this particular patient's illness, especially with Tsunade's caliber right here in the village. Surely she could have personally come, see, and treat the worst of the patients in the hospital, apparently he came to realize one of those patients just happened to be laying right there before him.

After wondering on the possibility of anyone aside the nurse coming in, Kabuto decided that tending or even healing this patient alone wouldn't take too much time. It's not like he was going to see every patient. Imagining what Naruto would say, 'Everyone make way, Super Doctor Kabuto is in the building!'

Change of Scenery

A black gloved fist came in for another strike; only to miss its target again as it came no closer to landing a hit like the other attempted before it. The agile target would duck down, stepped back, leaned right or left out of its path, dodging the possible fit should the super human impact ever come in contact due to the inane chakra control that the wielder had. It wasn't that she had it bad when it came to controlling her emotions, but it really was frustrating just as much when she was sparring with her Jounin instructor back at the training grounds. Kakashi could easily evade all her punches, though they weren't packed with chakra up to a fatal point in case she actually landed a hit. Apparently the impostor Kakashi was just as good and it really was just a frustrating. The darkness of the night didn't seem to have affected him at all, the only lighting they had was coming of the full moon.

"Sakura, when we get back, you've got serious training to do," commented the Kakashi impostor, enjoying himself at another failed attack.

He surprised her, coming so close just a breath away because she could feel him exhale at her face, he was definitely too close within her personal place that even Sakura knew that she was never this close to her Jounin instructor. He whirled just over her right, turning so close to her body, and was then already standing behind her. The fake silver haired shinobi noticed that his current position wasn't safe when he felt something really big behind both of them, turning around just to see a large oddly black bear swiping its right claws as it seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The slash of its claws cut through the green Jounin vest, the impact of the hit throwing the shinobi as he crashed down to the ground. The body rolled and rolled away like a crash hit doll, coming to a stop with another explosion of smoke.

Another log, though this time had four slash marks on it, as it was another kawarimi.

It didn't stop there, not yet, as their opponent blocked an incoming attack from Sai right when he jumped away after placing the log as replacement. Hard cold steel kunai against Sai's own short flat ended blade, not too long as Naruto's free hand gripped just above the wrist and threw the member of the 'Roots' a safe distance away.

"And that goes to you too, Sai," added the Kakashi impostor. Deep inside, he thought such move was possibly reckless, attacking so close that there was the possibility that 'ink bear' could have attacked Sakura just the same. But then, they probably knew and have performed such maneuvers before.

Another fruitless attempt, both Sakura and Sai didn't know how to exactly handle their opponent. He wasn't on the offensive, never using any other techniques but the Kawarimi no Jutsu whenever they got him. Though they got a hunch he was purposely letting himself get hit by their attacks once in a while. When they encountered him, they tried to bypass him by just ignoring him but that was the only time he'd go on the offensive and start throwing them back literally. Try to ignore him, he'd make sure they don't get pass him a few steps. But if they did fight back, then he'd simply dodge around their techniques. Either way, he was accomplishing his goal, stalling them from reaching Konoha. They simply hoped that there was something good after all of them agreed to the idea of Team 7 splitting and traveling as two groups. Kakashi and Sasuke kept going on the original path, led by Pakkun where as Sai and Sakura were led by Bull, the large bulldog on a different path. The path that they had taken was longer, trying to go around the straight path to Konoha.

Obviously that plan changed nothing.

Bull, the largest of Kakashi's pack of dogs, lunged with its big slobbering jaws in an attempt to bite over Naruto's right shoulder with its eyes glowing in the darkness.

Then Sakura and Sai saw it. The canine was about to sink its fangs just a few millimeters away from the surface of Naruto's shoulder, and the next thing they saw was Naruto was already standing behind Bull just as the bulldog landed down on the ground where he once stood.

"That wasn't nice, bad dog! Bad dog!" scolded Naruto jokingly.

In return, Bull merely gave out a very loud bark back at Naruto.

Their target's quirks, his body movement, the reminder of their mission in mind, all those kawarimi no jutsu techniques performed, it was getting to Sakura. Sakura kept calming herself every time the frustration came, this shinobi was definitely annoying. But she was getting to know her enemy, slowly, and that kept her going. Whoever this wild haired shinobi is, clone or no clone, he doesn't really want to hurt any of them.

Naruto, still appearing himself in his Kakashi henge, noting Sai's impassive face as he crouched on the ground with an opened scroll, had shrugged at the annoyed look Sakura was giving him. "What?"

Neither of the two said anything.

"Did I step on something?" asked Naruto, raising his left foot, smelling and looking at the soles as if he really did step on some animal's shit.

"We know it's you," stated Sakura, the shinobi taking the appearance of her Jounin instructor disturbed her. Facing him like this, it made her think there was also a possibility if Kakashi was the one that would betray the village. All because Sasuke did.

Naruto didn't know what to exactly make out of that statement, looking puzzled.

"Why do you still bother to looking like that?" asked Sakura, glaring at him.

"Because it just doesn't, not really," answered Naruto, his tone while appearing in Kakashi totally differed him from the real Copy Ninja's tone. The thought of wasting chakra away in maintaining the henge was never much an issue, seeing as he himself was just a shadow clone of the shinobi with the largest amount of chakra on the surface of the earth.

"What do you really want? It's clear to anyone that you don't want hurt us," asked Sakura out of curiosity. "If you did, you could've saved all the trouble back by killing us back at the lake."

"Already told you, all I want is to talk," answered Naruto.

Sai remained passive, deciding whether to let his teammate distract the fake Kakashi, and tried to come with the best way to get back to the village.

"Talk as in stalling us. If you're here to stall us, fine, you won," said Sakura, though she still didn't drop her guard, "It doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere unless you'd let us, isn't it?"

"I don't remember training you so hard just so that you'd just give up, Sakura," said Naruto.

It wouldn't surprise Sai if his teammate would have a throbbing vein over her large forehead, Sakura gritted her teeth, "That's because you didn't!"

"Eh, I didn't?" Naruto then held out a finger, "Then we'll go straight to doing that once we get back to the village,"

"You haven't answered my question, you idiot," reminded Sakura.

"Idiot? Great, Sasuke calls me 'dobe' and you call me 'idiot', what about you?" Naruto looked at Sai, "I mean you really don't want me to have insubordination put in your records, you know,"

Sai brief made eye contact with Sakura, not paying much attention to Bull, and he made his move by jumping to get a view over Naruto and threw a kunai right towards Naruto's heart. He wasn't surprised to see that Naruto already had a kunai and was about to use it to block his incoming kunai. If there was something that any shinobi would do, it was deflecting the incoming kunai with a kunai or simply dodged it altogether. Sai was betting for Naruto going for the former rather than the latter which Naruto did. Sai's kunai was easily deflected to which it was sent spinning upwards into the air with coming into contact with Naruto's kunai. The bear ran towards the foreign shinobi without much sound of a command, though he knew that Sai easily controlled the actions of his artworks. If there were many things that Naruto hadn't expected, it was the bear unexpectedly lost its shape completely when looked like it was about to ram into him, in turn splattered into ink all over him. The kunai that had been deflected just seconds ago came falling, Naruto couldn't see it, but he did hear the faint but familiar hissing sound from the metallic weapon the whole time.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki knew exactly what it was. It was an explosive tag wrapped around the kunai's handle that was setting off. He had only two choices to choose from at that moment, and he definitely knew he was being crazy, clone or no clone, at his decision to going with the worse of the two.

The tag exploded.

The small explosion that had intruded the darkness and silence of the night with its bright fiery display and slightly deafening sonic boom was short but had definitely did a lasting damage. Judging by the intensity of the explosion, there must have been more than just one explosion seal wrapped around the handle of the kunai. Sai, Sakura, and Bull were just several feet away from the blasting area that destroyed everything within a good three feet radius of the explosion tag. They knew it wasn't over yet, judging by the faint blue glow that came from within the disappearing smoke where they knew he stood there. Sakura could make out the outline of the body from the blue glow, and wasn't just going to stare idly at it.

"Take this, _Kakashi-sensei_!" There was no split second of hesitation, no confusion, with Sakura came in and her chakra loaded punch struck Naruto right into his jaw and she very well it was a direct hit.

The stricken opponent was sent flying straight into a tree, in which he ricocheted off the wood surface, and then fell down where he lay sprawled on the ground, with smoke still evidently coming off from him from the initial explosion. In the few seconds that passed by, Sakura was really wished that the body wouldn't explode into smoke, turning into another wooden log or anything despite she knew her knuckles had hit flesh and bone. Apparently her wish came true, because he just laid there without making the slightest movement.

They finally got him. They had killed him.

At the exact moment the hit connected, there was no way the shinobi would've survived; the smallest and probably craziest possibility of him being alive for that matter would be him with a complete shattered jaw, and possibly the worse headache of his life. The worse, most possible case would be a severe case of concussion or head trauma resulting from the crash to the tree and a shattered jaw. If he was just a clone, whatever kind of clone technique it was, it would've dispelled anyway which he definitely didn't.

Sakura was about to approach the body, she had only made one step when the body glowed in the same glow of blue chakra. Taking a step back, she was on her guard once more. Naruto's body twitched, slowly getting up at a snail's pace, his hands pushing himself up and shook his head. The blue chakra glowing out of entire body made him look like he was entirely composed of chakra, his broken jaw was glowing much brighter than the rest. Bull, Sai, and Sakura could hear the sound of crunching bones, their opponent was healing himself.

Sakura turned to Sai, an unhappy look on her face, "Go."

They finally resorted to Plan B, a plan that they had already agreed along the way before they were ambushed the second time. Sai took out three smoke bombs, throwing them down to the ground in front him, and thick gray smoke began covering the whole place. Sounds of movement could be heard throughout the blinding atmosphere, no one made out the slightest cough of irritation from the smoke. Naruto didn't budge from his position, making no attempt whatsoever to escape from the distraction, waiting patiently for the smoke disappear simply because he knew exactly what was going on. When smoke did fade away, the glow had ceased just after he leaned his back at the tree which his body just crashed onto minutes ago.

"Ow." The jaw had set itself back into place, Naruto's hand massaged the aching muscles. "That really hurt. Hm…it's just you and me, huh?"

Sakura had remained behind, obviously the plan was that Sai and Bull had gone off towards Konoha if this was taking too long, she no longer was in a fighting stance. She didn't expect to see Naruto in his real form as he was no longer in the Kakashi henge, Sakura guessed he cancelled the technique while the smoke covered them.

"Back then, you wanted to talk with us," said Sakura, "And I have some questions I want to ask. I'm not fighting you now, and you're not going to hurt me even if I did."

"Not that fighting me can really change anything," Naruto shrugged, resting his back against the bark, "Just to let you know, when I said talk, I didn't mean answering questions."

"We'll see about that. There's no way I'm ever going to let you escape," replied Sakura.

"It'll take more than just an explosive tag and a sucker punch to beat me," smiled Naruto, only to regret it as soon as he did since the muscles around his face just ached even more.

"Doesn't look like it," Sakura still couldn't believe there was a person walking off the superhuman punch, wondering what exactly is she dealing with, "Whatever it is that you're after, it must really be important information that even your village can't get to. You know us, our names, our -"

"- mission record, family members, your favorite food, techniques, habits, academy stuff," interrupted Naruto before Sakura could finish, "Believe me, I betcha we know you, your team, more than you think we do. May be more than you know about each other,"

The Leaf kunoichi didn't like thinking the possible implications of some foreign shinobi village with access to the Hidden Leaf's archives, another important matter she should report back to Tsunade.

"That's why we will be dropping by your village, to grab some souvenirs," said Naruto, checking his chakra reserve. "Since Kakashi can't be bothered to bring some for us,"

"Then why go through all the trouble?" wondered Sakura, "You seem to know who we are, who Kakashi-sensei is. If you were smart enough, then you should've known he would never betray Konoha."

"I guess you're saying that we should've gone to someone who would have betrayed Konoha?" Naruto seemed to try and sit in a comfortable sitting position, propping his left knee up, "Someone like Sasuke?"

Sakura clutched her fist once more, as if she was ready to just forget the whole conversation and go back in trying to pummeling this shinobi into oblivion. The haunting thoughts of Sasuke's betrayal fresh in her mind once more, all those rumors and gossips that were around upon his return from the Hidden Sound. Some stood the fact that the Uchiha prodigy never betrayed Konoha in the first place, merely a ploy to control the Cursed Seal while another was that he was under the influence of the Curse Seal itself. Then there were the arguments since he had betrayed the Hidden Leaf, only to betray the Hidden Sound, while pointing out what's stopping him from just betraying Konoha all over again regardless to who he is going to sought power from. Then there were rumors of him being a spy, a spy for the Leaf or the Sound, double agent, she didn't like what she was hearing.

After seeing the momentary clenched fists, Naruto held out both hands in a sign of apparent surrender, "Whoa. Whoa. I didn't mean it like that, really. Besides, this isn't something that Sasuke could have given us even if he was into the whole deal."

"Either you're really an idiot or just so full of yourself. If you think you can get through me just because you know that I'm the Hokage's apprentice, then you're wrong," Sakura tried digesting everything he was saying. "There's no way I would ever betray my village,"

The pink haired kunoichi noticed that Naruto stared at her as his smile got even wider, not the least appeared to be taken back by her vehement statement. She never thought what she would be hearing the next words coming from Naruto's mouth.

"I knew I'd like you," Naruto looked at Sakura straight in the eyes, definitely taking her by surprise, "I always liked people like you."

If there was one thing Sakura knew at that very moment, it was that she was actually blushing at a person that was potentially her enemy. She stammered, "What…what are you talking about? What do you mean people like me?"

"That 'Will of the Fire' thing, what Leaf-nins are known for," explained Naruto, "You're a ninja, but that doesn't change anything about you and how you like your village. Protecting one another,"

Sakura's blush disappeared just as fast as it came, "And you think this is some kind weakness,"

"Weakness? If there are a few things I've learned about Leaf-nins, the 'Will of Fire' is what makes all you guys scary shinobi," said Naruto, without the slightest sound of lie or play. "You could've just tried to do what some typical ninja would. Some shinobi could try and play along, act like you would have betray them, may be trick me into telling you what this is all about. But you didn't."

Truth to be told, the idea never crossed Sakura's mind and her Inner Sakura was really berating her about it.

The Naruto clone was about to say something, only to stop as if he came to realize something, running his hand over his wild hair and began scratching the back of his head. Unknown to the Sakura, he had just received a thought from the original Naruto, a form of communication that would sound tedious to anyone else. A Kage Bunshin had its perks when it came to its ability of sending back message and experience gained back to the original and any other clones. Basically, Naruto could send a message to all of his clones by simply thinking the order need to send to the intended clone, followed by quickly making and dispelling a shadow clone. It would sound like a whole waste of chakra for anyone else but Naruto, but then again he's the only one that can make and maintain large number of clones, moving them around over large distances.

The only way this clone could send a message back to the real Naruto was to teleport back to his side using Hiraishin no Jutsu, but then that would mean leaving the pink haired kunoichi in front of him. Either that, or…

Sakura was somewhat taken aback by the brief blur of another Naruto coming existence, appearing next to the relaxed Naruto. For her, she never got to see much when it comes to performing clones though she always remembered what she saw. She had seen and been on the end of Kakashi having performed the Kage Bunshin technique, even if he used them occasionally as far as she could remember. So judging by how the clone came into existence, it was suppose to be a shadow clone. Less than a few seconds, the clone exploded into a puff of smoke, disappeared into nothing similar to a dispelled clone. Sakura was confused, thinking that it could have been a failed attempt of making a good shadow clone. But then, she never saw the crossed fingers hand seal needed to perform that advisably forbidden technique. Whatever it was, it must have been a sign, and she finally got him right there, right now. Towering before him, Sakura bent down to Naruto, lifting him up and holding him by the tug of his jacket up against the tree like a thug down an alley. It was a bit hard to do, when she noted that this guy was definitely taller than her.

"Can't say this is the first time I've been manhandled," joked Naruto, with his arms just lay limp by his sides.

"Then you won't mind if I have to beat the answer out of you if I have to," replied Sakura, gripping his jacket tighter.

"Nah, I don't mind," smiled Naruto. "But what happened to the whole 'interrogation unit' thing? The way you're talking is like you've already got me, what makes you think I'm the real deal?"

Sakura wasn't going to hear any of that any longer, may be another good punch would finally hit some seriousness into that head of his. Before she could even do that, she was taken by surprise once again as Naruto caught her right wrist and another smooth movement involving two small steps around her, he had her pinned face first against the tree bark where his back was shoved against seconds ago. He was crushing her body against the tree just strong enough so she couldn't try and struggle out of his grip, it hurt her more than the time he pinned her down to the ground. The Leaf kunoichi could easily feel the warmth of his breath at the back of her left ear in the coldness of the night, and she was more surprised when she felt an arm held firmly around her waist.

She heard his whisper, "Sorry, but my time is almost up,"

She never saw it coming, as everything around her changed in less than a split second, only to feel a bizarre sensation coursing through out her body.

--Change of Scenery--

In a split of a second, Sakura could no longer feel the rough surface of the tree bark against the skin of her face. She realized there was a blue light brightening the scene around her, quickly realized she was in a completely different place, yet hearing a something familiar sound in tow. The sound of what supposedly was to be the crackling of lightning based chakra associated with the sound of a thousand birds. The Ninjutsu itself was indeed named Chidori (Thousand Birds), rumored to have cut a lightning by Hatake Kakashi and would later be known as Raikiri (Lightning Edge). Sakura didn't seem to paid much attention the fact that Naruto was still behind her, but more on the scene where Kakashi rushing with the Chidori crackling in his right hand in a straight path towards another Naruto. May be the blonde haired shinobi really was confident or just real stupid in Sakura's opinion seeing as that particular Naruto held out his right hand as if trying to stop the attack with his bare hand. In the short of amount of time in which the Chidori was about to cut through Naruto's hand, both Kakashi and Sakura saw a swirl of chakra taking into the form of sphere in front of his palm.

A large burst between the two blue colliding chakra upon impact, finger tips of the silver haired Jounin never came close to touching Naruto's Rasengan as the lightning chakra that enveloped his right hand had met head it on. Faint gusts of air from the swirling of Naruto's Rasengan blew out into Naruto's side, never going to Kakashi's own as if there was a wall in between them exactly where the two Ninjutsu were. The effects itself was unique, since initially there was an imploding of air apparent from the dust, dirt, and blades of grass. The various debris that was sucked and arched up over them in giving a spherical shape around the two shinobi before everything went flying everywhere. The force of it was strong enough to send both of them out towards opposite sides as the ground that had been beneath them disintegrated, turning into a small almost perfect circular crater in it. Kakashi's feet had skidded on the ground much further away than Naruto had, before both of them came to a stop, neither one breaking the eye contact. But in the end, the Uzumaki looked away when he quickly turned his head towards one large tree located several feet to his left, there was chakra in the form of a long sword cutting right through the tree's trunk and was coming towards him.

The chakra blade barely got to cut its target's shoulder, cutting Naruto's jacket instead after he had quickly ducked low enough into a hunched posture in rapid reaction to the attack. The onslaught of attack didn't stop there, with more blades jutted out from the chakra blades like a trap. Only to miss yet again because Naruto had rolled away on the grass, those blades would have cut right through his thighs and shoulders if he hadn't moved.

"You just gonna stand there and watch?" asked Naruto, getting up from his roll, but never glanced at the recently arrived ninjas.

"May be," shrugged the other Naruto.

It was then Kakashi and Sasuke realized the presence of Sakura and the other Naruto, they may had been too engrossed in their fight that they did notice the new presence though not really checking who those two were. At the same time, their female teammate realized the question had been directed to the person whom had been standing and watching the fight so close behind her during the whole moment. Sakura opted to try and elbow the Naruto clone right in the stomach, only to miss. It had been unnecessary as he was no longer behind her. Now there were two Naruto standing back to back, Sakura's counterpart distinguishable since he was messy in appearance because of the explosion that he took from Sai's kunai.

"Why is she here?" wondered Naruto, expecting a short crazy answer in return from the dirty clone.

His other self never answered the answer, his whole body began to wane into thin air like steam coming off boiling hot water, though in the form of blue chakra, though it was intriguing since it looked more like glowing steam was coming out of him gradually. Sakura didn't even need to have Sharingan eyes like Kakashi or Sasuke, when all three of them saw the whole thing, and was hearing the clone's last words before it was gone.

"It was nice talking with you, Sa. Ku. Ra. _Chan_," bade Naruto, a slow and long tease in every syllable of the name.

There was only one Naruto clone left.

The remaining clone was assessing the memories he just got from the dispelled clone, instead of worrying more about the presence of all three Leaf-nins around him. They didn't know what was going on, but that didn't distract Kakashi much from the technique that Naruto had used to clash against his Raikiri. This whole time they had been fighting, Naruto had been dodging, teleporting, and blocking any attacks from the two Sharingan wielders, and whatever the technique just then was his third one so far. First off was that teleportation technique, definitely a time and space Ninjutsu, something Kakashi guessed with his left eye. The blonde was just disappear and reappear anywhere without indication, more like a light being turned on and off, especially supported when Pakkun couldn't trace the scent. If he had been moving really fast, possibly like Gai's speed, then the movement could've at least been slowed down. Either that or it was so fast that couldn't have been seen much by the Sharingan but would at least be a blurry movement. Seeing as Naruto's teleportation technique was neither of them, Kakashi could only guess it was some kind of time and space Ninjutsu. Kage Bunshin was something the Leaf-nin understood, counting that Naruto must have made at least four of those clones so far.

"Finally decide to stop playing around, dope?" stated Sasuke, coming down the tree he had just cut through earlier.

"I'll think about that right after you pull your head out of your ass, teme," replied Naruto seriously, looking straight into the pair of Sharingan eyes.

Sakura jumped down to Kakashi and Sasuke's side, noticing Pakkun as the pug dog came walking out of the nearby bushes he had been hiding the whole time Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke fought.

"It's her," said the ninja dog without even looking at Sakura, dismissing any possibility of her being one of Naruto's shadow clones under disguise, just incase Kakashi and Sasuke were about to ask that question.

Kakashi was intrigued to whatever technique that Naruto had used against his Chidori, staring at the blonde's right hand with his Sharingan.

"Kinda feels like we're back where we started, huh?" asked Naruto, the same thing happening all over again as he stalled Team 7, "That pale Sai is not around, not that it's a bad thing."

Uchiha Sasuke never liked the idea in which he had to be the first one to be fighting at his full capacity simply because his opponents' hadn't fought at their own full capacity. The idea in which he has to give in first before his opponent was what he had long established as a few signs that he was weak. But only if he were to lose to the very same person, if he won despite being the one to make the first move then that was an entirely different matter. It was these times that Sasuke had decided making the first move was inevitable if it meant pushing his opponent to fight at their full capacity. With a swift and perfectly performed blur of hand seals, Sasuke finished them with the trademark hand seal for a Katon Jutsu that definitely grabbed Naruto's full attention.

The Tiger Hand Seal.

That didn't mean Sasuke had to take out his greatest techniques yet, taking in one deep breath, 'Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!'

Air and chakra was exhaled out as the chakra was quickly converted into fire just a few centimeters out in the air in front of his mouth, the flames taking form true to its name as it quickly became a great ball of fire blaring out in intense heat towards Naruto. This time, everything was encompassed in the brilliant yellow flames, its light shone far more brilliantly in comparison to Kakashi's Raikiri. Sakura, Kakashi, and Pakkun closed their eyes only slightly in reaction to the sudden change of light intensity. The fire was engulfing the entire place where Naruto was last seen standing, lasting as long as Sasuke's ability to keep blowing out the technique. They knew their lone enemy was still there, alive inside those burning flames, and was waiting just how exactly he was dealing Sasuke's assault. Nobody had to wait to long, the blaze began to lose its round shape as it got extinguished in a scattering gust of wind.

Kakashi was puzzled from the rush of hot air current that was blowing out, _'A Fuuton Jutsu (A Wind Release Technique)?'_

The Jounin had never counted on the possibility of using a wind type technique against a fire technique. But looking at Naruto's current state, he was indeed wrong. It wasn't a wind type Ninjutsu at all. With the last of the flames were blown away, the same technique Naruto used earlier had made its appearance once again. The display in front of Team 7 was fascinating having a close clear view of that technique, trying to analyze such move as ninjas would do in trying to learn more about their enemies. A small sphere of chakra as if floating from Naruto's palm, Kakashi could see it spiraling quickly in its place, pointing Ninjutsu out towards Sasuke for him to see. Definitely the same technique, despite Kakashi had seen it only for a few seconds the first time.

"Is that the best Katon Jutsu you've got?" asked Naruto, as he began spinning the Rasengan faster and faster. "Cause you'll need to do better than that,"

Sasuke didn't seem perturbed at all. Naruto wondered how much it would take to make the Uchiha angry.

Naruto goaded, this time showing the Rasengan in Sasuke's direction, "Wanna try if your Chidori is better than Kakashi's Raikiri, teme. Not that using your left hand would make it any difference."

The last statement really did, as all those words that came from Naruto showed just how much they really knew about Team 7's background, Sasuke being ambidextrous, exactly down to the different name of techniques used by Sasuke and Kakashi. Knowledge was essentially power, knowing more than anyone else is always an advantage, and apparently these foreign ninjas knew more about them while Team 7 knew very little about them. Sakura was definitely worried at the idea where as Kakashi was slightly astounded, the Jounin figuring out that there were certain levels of secured information that they could and couldn't gain access to.

"You talk too much." Sasuke's hand flashed a chain of hand seals again, inhaling once more for a Katon Jutsu, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu."

This time, a dozen flares were shot out of the Uchiha's mouth, heading out in Naruto's direction as if they were a flock of burning sparrows flying. Sakura didn't expect to see Naruto rushing out towards Sasuke, as if he was ignoring all those incoming flares. Kakashi, Sakura, Pakkun, and Sasuke watched as every single one of the flame projectiles bombarded Naruto though that didn't seem stop him coming through the small bang that came with all the directs. What became weirder was Naruto leap using both of his legs simultaneous, it seemed as if Naruto was about to pounce upon Sasuke. The last of the Housenka no Jutsu hit him right on the shoulders, the bang followed by a brief explosion of smoke didn't even seem to throw off merely slowing Naruto down as he came down in mid air with the Rasengan ready to grind the Leaf-nin.

Just as the blonde shinobi could see through the smoke, it was his turn to be surprised when he realized there were two snakes came out towards him, just as ready as he was, while baring their sharp fangs and forked tongue. The two limbless reptiles seemed to slither around one another as they slither out from the sleeve of Sasuke's right hand, coming apart half way in mid air. The Uchiha was more than prepared, his snakes summoned from his right hand that were about to attack or at least immobilize Naruto, while a Chidori was already crackling in his left hand as a possible backup. There was more than enough venom ready to be secreted from the summoned snakes' fangs to kill Naruto, and their muscles ready to coil around him in making a much slower chest crushing bind.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki disappeared in a blink again, not a moment too soon before the fangs could sink into human flesh.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! TEME!" yelled Naruto eagerly, blinking into existence right behind Sasuke, though he seemed have appeared upside down as if falling head first, still in mid air.

Quick reaction and instinct was all it took for Sasuke to quickly turn around and ram his awaiting Chidori straight against Naruto's Rasengan. Sakura couldn't even comprehend everything fast enough let alone to shout a warning at Sasuke when she saw Naruto appear behind the Uchiha. The effects were just as captivating and violent when Kakashi and Naruto's techniques smashed together, two amounts of concentrated chakra in different forms reacting to one another and was about to release all of build up energy in all directions. Their eyes had been looking at one another, never breaking eye contact, followed unexpectedly by the small curve of smirks that formed just as the white light engulfing everything. A larger outburst had occurred compared to the explosion earlier, Naruto was sent flying much further than Sasuke. For the second time that day, Sakura watched as Naruto had hit another tree with his back. Unlike the clone that fell splat after Sakura had sent the clone flying with a punch, Naruto had landed on his feet instead of falling down to the ground, and continued to stand up right as if nothing had happened. It did look like nothing had happened, until Sakura once more saw parts of Naruto's body began glowing in chakra.

Sakura called for her Jounin's attention, "Kakashi-sensei…"

"They're the places where the Housenka no Jutsu hit," commented Kakashi, all exact areas were glowing sporadically which Naruto didn't seem to care.

"Then he's a clone too," replied Sakura, telling more info about she's learned, "I think…no, he's definitely a clone. It's like some kind of Bunshin that can take heavy damage, to some extent at least, before it dispels."

"Heh," Naruto smirked, cracking his fingers, "You knew I would dodge those damn snakes,"

"Stop fighting like a coward," Sasuke returned the smile with his own, though nothing wide like Naruto's, "and come out fight me yourself, dobe. No clones,"

"You'd liked that, didn't cha?" replied Naruto, then he seemed to have realized something; apparently the real Naruto just sent him another message, "Looks like I'll just have to kick your butt another time, Sasuke."

"What? Is your time's up too? So you're just going to disappear and then appear out of nowhere to stall us again and again?" Sakura took a step forward, in which Pakkun looked up to her, "I don't know what exactly you're playing at, because whatever it is, it's not working. You and any of your friends are not just going to get away with whatever it is you're after,"

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan, you make it sound like we're the bad guys. After everything that's happened, what really makes you think that we're the bad guys?" Naruto continued to smile.

"Huh?" Sakura thought either he was trying to play her or that he was just plain crazy.

"Just to help you think, I'm allowed to punch Kakashi because he made us wait for six damn hours," said Naruto, before he suddenly cancelled the clone technique, his whole body disappearing in an evaporating swirl of blue chakra, sending every experience or memory he had back to the real Naruto.

Naruto's disappearance didn't stop there, Pakkun picked up the smell of more Naruto clones appearing out of nowhere. They were all around, much farther than any of their eyes could see just yet, and the dog quickly counted them down. Four…Five…Six…The ninja dog was about to warn his master and the team when the various scents no longer smelled strong anymore, which meant they had disappeared just as fast as they came.

"Kakashi, there were clones just now, six of them," said Pakkun, tracing the locations where the smells came from, "But they appeared and then disappeared,"

"Where?" asked Kakashi, trying figure out what exactly what Naruto's clones were up to.

"The traps, they appeared at those traps. Right where the explosion seals are placed," Pakkun had picked out the same smell from all those six different locations, a few sniffs more, "They're gone. Them and the seals too,"

"You sure?" Kakashi squatted down closer to his animal summoning.

Kakashi recapped every event that had occurred through out the whole day, from the very first set of six point barrier seal that Team 7 had come across. That was where Naruto's clones had come from there, close to the nearest point which Pakkun had located. Then after the two clones disappeared after Sakura's ground breaking punch, Kakashi had tried to inspect the plastered seal only to fail miserably. Apparently before he could come close to even try to study it closer, the seal had activated which in turn had caused all of Team 7 running for their lives before the seal detonated. They were forced to go around the carefully laid traps, only to run into another Naruto clone. Before that particular clone disappeared, it had managed to waste a whole half an hour stalling them by dodging their attacks and throw them back if any tried to pass him. Kakashi understood how the stalling process went; Naruto's clones would appear to stall time if they purposely come too close to one of the barrier points, Team 7 would waste time just the same in going other paths to avoid the traps.

Judging by the news of the clones' brief appearance that had taken off with their traps along, it could only mean one thing. Jiraiya, Kabuto, and Asami had already reached Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei, His team must have already reached Konoha, haven't they?" dreaded Sakura, stating what she could make out from Pakkun's recent report. "Or he wouldn't have called off his traps…"

"It still doesn't change anything," stated Sasuke, sounding heartless despite them knowing that the possible danger the village could be at the moment.

"Aren't you a bit worried? His team is now inside our village, and it's our fault that they're there in the first place," Sakura seemed slightly angry with the Uchiha, always aware that the safety of the village is more important that her feelings for him, especially since he had turn his back to Konoha. "He's been playing with us the whole day, using his clones and that teleportation jutsu of his. We don't know what he's really capable of, Kami knows what his teammates are capable of."

"What you're doing changes nothing, Sakura," replied Sasuke, "Worrying, wondering, all of that changes nothing."

"Let's just calm down and get a move on, you two," Kakashi gave a nod for Pakkun to take lead, "If the traps are gone like Pakkun said, then we should now have a clear and faster path to go back home,"

Just when the remaining Team 7 continued on, Sakura asked while hopping from branch to branch, "What if he wants us to think like that?"

"I think we'll be fine, Sakura, he could be sending his clones but I don't think that will be happening," answered Kakashi, "From what we've encountered so far, his clones only appeared when we're near his traps,"

"Are they really Kage Bunshin, Kakashi-sensei? They don't act like Kage Bunshin at all," Sakura had never encountered an opponent who specialized in using clones in order to fight, like Naruto did. "The Bunshin Sai and I fought, had taken an explosion from an explosion and my own punch. My own punch! And the only thing it did was complaining like having a mild headache,"

"Must be a variant of the Kage Bunshin then," added Pakkun, the small cape tied around his neck fluttered haphazardly while jumping. "Most clones just don't give out a human's smell. It's a big advantage and useful way for us dogs in smelling out real shinobi from their clones. Even the most veteran ninjas we've ever faced couldn't make elemental clones that give the exact same smell."

Sakura knew it was only logical, seeing as some clones just tend to be composed of chakra, some being illusionary forms that aren't even solid, while others are made from the surrounding nature like water or earth.

"It's just that we've never really fought anyone that likes to use a lot of Kage Bunshin, have we? I mean how many times did we encounter those clones? Again, and again, and again…it's really annoying me but I can't help to think that the technique is very useful," said Sakura. "How can he make so many of them, while still being able to recover his chakra in between such a short amount of time…? It is technically it is a forbidden technique, isn't it?"

"She does have a point," agreed Pakkun.

"The only explanation is that he has a very large amount of chakra and stamina," noted Kakashi, remembering everything about the forbidden technique, slightly intrigued as to how someone like Naruto was pulling off the technique.

"Then he's probably low on both chakra and stamina right about now, may be that's why he's stopped," Sakura perked up at the new good opportunity.

"No, that dobe still could have go on if he wanted to." Commented Sasuke, breaking into the conversation, "Something came up, and he called the clone off,"

Kakashi wanted to hear what his little pink haired kunoichi been through, "Why did his clone bring you along when it teleported?"

"I don't know… Sai went ahead with Bull, I told them to, when his clone was recovering from my punch," answered Sakura hesitantly, splitting up when it came to fighting enemies were usually meant for dire situations, and she wondered if Kakashi could be angry that the situation just wasn't that dire enough.

"Recovering from your punch?" repeated Kakashi.

"I know! And I wasn't even holding back. I guess that's why I knew he was clone when he took Sasuke-kun's attack without worry. He glowed just the same, much brighter around the places where he took damage, since his jaw glowed when I hit him,"

"How did it feel like? When his clone teleported with you?" with more information, Kakashi could figure out more about Naruto's technique.

"Not much to say, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura tried to remember the odd sensation, "Everything just happened so fast. I mean really fast! He was talking to me, and the next thing I knew, I was somewhere else looking at you running towards him with your Raikiri. I didn't even know what had happened until that other clone talked."

Sasuke was determined more than ever, "I want to catch them before they can leave the village,"

"The thing is, teme, do you really think you can catch us?" asked Naruto, along side Kakashi.

Taken by surprise, Team 7 quickly dispersed in random directions, away from Naruto, taken by the shock of the blonde's appearance amongst them as he had appeared once more as if he had been traveling as part of their group. But when they had come to a stop a safe distance all around where Naruto, they had been in keeping track of his position, the mysterious shinobi was no longer there.

"Pakkun!" called Kakashi, looking around the many branches above and below, trying to locate Naruto.

"He's gone," sniffed Pakkun as he too searched for Naruto's location, the dog had his fair share of fright from the surprise.

Sakura felt as if she had just got the surprise of her life. She would have had a heart attack if she was very old at the moment. Any more surprises like that and she was sure that they were going take off some days off her life.

--Konohagakure--

A figure was moving as fast as she could in keeping a good distance from her pursuers, running and leaping swiftly from rooftop to rooftop. She wasn't out of breath, as she ran across the slanted rooftops, up the walls, jumping across in between those two or storey high concrete structures as if she if she just knew where she was going for the past twenty minutes. Sparing a quick glance over her right shoulder, she checked for a more accurate judgment of the distance she was making from herself and the team of Leaf-nins chasing after her.

The three Leaf-nins were still there, still relentlessly behind her.

Asami ducked without looking back to her front, just in time or she would have hit a metal pole that hung a hotel sign. She had been wondering why the Jounin couldn't have just gone ahead, leave his two Chuunins behind, and take her down by himself. With one long jump to her left, the Fuusetsu ran up a large advertising board, and came over the top floor of some shop, only to come to a halt at the sight of a Leaf-nin using a Ninjutsu. Luckily for her, she knew very well who she was up against, and a full moon was out that night to shed some light. A dark shadow on the floor had elongated out from Shikamaru and was reaching out to her shadow, and the Leaf-nin was slightly astounded that his target knew exactly what to do the moment she took notice of his shadow. The shadow was following her every move as she jumped backwards left and right repeatedly away from the danger the shadow posed. The way the shadow had moved around, she was forced off the top of the small building and onto another shorter rooftop behind her. While still coming down from mid air back to the awaiting ground, the female intruder watched diligently as Nara Shikamaru retracted his shadow back, proceeded only to jump up high. Instead of running and jump out towards her, the shadow manipulator merely ran and came to stop at the edge of the building, still having a good look of her falling down below. Taking out his trench knives, the exact same as Asuma's own pair, Shikamaru threw them at the kunoichi.

Those two sharp weapons never came close as Asami had took them out in a blur of her hands, a cling of clashing projectiles where Asami's shurikens had hit the brace knuckle-like weapons. Even though her hands never touched her kunai holster or weapon's pouch the slightest. The red head kunoichi never expected to see Shikamaru's shadow came off right under him, the silhouette had elongated once more out into the air, splitting itself into two, looping into the holes of the falling trench knives. A second attempt was made, though this time they weren't thrown towards her.

The metal projectiles struck her shadow the same time Asami landed on the baked clay rooftops and was about to make another run.

'_What?'_ Asami was surprised when she realized that she couldn't move her body at all.

Shikamaru jumped down, putting up a serious face unlike the bored expression that Asami had seen him almost two hours ago. His shadow bind technique crept out towards her at a much slower pace than before, finally connected to her shadow, and part of it tossed the two trench knives back at two awaiting arms.

"Looks like you got her, Shikamaru," called out Asuma as he had finally arrived, though not so surprised at the prospect.

"Eheheh, smart as ever," added Chouji.

"Too good to be true, Shika," teased Ino, coming nearer the immobilized kunoichi. "I never knew she could turn out to be one of our intruders. Guess she had been playing with you, Shikamaru."

"Be careful, you two, there's still two more. They did beat Kakashi's team," reminded Asuma, if they were good enough to dismiss Kakashi of all people, then that really meant they weren't to be taken lightly.

"Still, I don't see how Sasuke-kun, Sai-san or forehead could have could have trouble handling this," replied Ino.

The statement was more on how they recognized her clothes, since they couldn't see a single strand of her red hair at all at the moment. In fact, they've never seen any shinobi geared up like her before, completely hiding her face from view. Under that hood of hers, Asami was wearing a full face mask the same as a distinctive Sound-nin would wear, the ski mask did secure any troubles her long hair would cause during missions. But what set her apart even more was that she was currently wearing goggles, the only shinobi that Asuma had ever seen was years ago was an Uchiha. Kakashi's deceased teammate to be precise, Uchiha Obito, his large goggles had orange glass. However, Asami's goggle was black tinted, the reflective surface completely hid everything under it as it merely showed Asuma's small reflection upon it.

Ino commented with sneering look, "Just when I thought that creepy Shino would be the only one that wears shades twenty four seven,"

"I think his whole clan wears shades wherever they go," said Chouji.

Unlike his other two teammates, Shikamaru wasn't that quick to let his guard down, "Are you're going to tell me your name like you said would?"

The situation obviously didn't seem to be good for Fuusetsu Asami, especially when the plan never mentioned anything about being caught.

* * *

**Would you look at that? Another cliffhanger! Damn, took me eight months just to update a 20 page chapter? I know, I know, I'm really slacking off. So here's the thing, you people pester me as much as possible (Don't put it in review, just send a private message me) to make sure I type more. **

**Like I said, it wasn't my best. So putting up a RATE AND REVIEW this is time is what I look forward as your suggestions how to make it better, questions you might want them answered by next chapter, where I went wrong in this chapter. **

**Reviews isn't what I crave much anymore, seeing as I don't really deserve it this time, but just give what you can spare. JUST DON'T FLAME ME, if you have too, just not too harsh… (Aha! Reverse psychology… or is it?) Eh he he he he…**


	5. A woman's night out

**Hello again! Kinda happy that this update didn't take as long as the previous one, huh? LOL. I guess all the reviews have been quite the inspiration, especially since I saved the web page to look at it from time to time as both inspiration and ideas. I actually received an email that went on 'Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update, that went on and on. **

**A million thanks to all those who reviewed, really, they helped out a lot. **

**Thanks to Dark Revie, tennisdeis91, OBSERVER01, VM, Dd, Ero-kun, Timewave Zero, InTheYearOfTheCat, ij powers, mar, Vegeta the 3rd, Gone 119, Taliath, blackmamuth, DanielNieves, Wolfkun, and serhoth.  
**

**A special thanks to Taliath and blackmamuth**.

**It makes me happy knowing someone added this to their favorite list. It makes me happier when I get a review. Happiest when I get a very good and productive rating and review. (By the way, it still kinda hurts me when I still get a message that someone adds 'The Last One' to their favorite list. Ack. The only way I can make up for it, is that I'll try my best to do 'Torrent from the East') **

**Another special thanks for demonic nargles for having this proof read, earlier than expected. One that I don't what I would do without. Thanks a million!**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. All publicly recognizable characters of other characters, settings, etc. from any other manga works are the property of the respective copyright owners. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. **

**

* * *

**

"**The two of you would be surprised. Nori actually contains more Vitamin A than spinach, thirty times more vitamin B1 than sardines, and 20 times more Vitamin B2 than milk. Furthermore… okay…uh…right…I'll just eat my sushi now," -Yakushi Kabuto, the early days of getting acquainted with Naruto and Asami. **

**

* * *

  
**

"Well? Are you going to start talking or not?" demanded Ino, while the members of Team 10 kept a fair distance from Asami.

Asami didn't say a word in return, but tried to look around as much as she could while her entire body was immobilized by the shadow bind technique. That basically meant that she looked at what was in front of her, as she couldn't even move her head. It was forunate that her eyes were hidden behind the ski like goggles so that they couldn't really guess what she was up to. She saw that there were four leaf-nins, and began to calculate the distance between them, her possible escape routes, and the amount of time she would have to escape once she could really move. This was her first experience with the famed Kagemane no Jutsu of the Nara clan; there were very few of her own village who had experienced it first hand. Just like those veterans, she didn't like the experience one bit. Any large movement was out of the question; despite all the energy she was mustering, it merely caused her limbs to idly shiver in place. The hold of the shadow bind technique was strong, very strong indeed.

A good shinobi is a shinobi that can find and expertly exploit every weakness and opening available. Asami knew she was just as good. She just needed to wait for the right time. Especially since Team 10 was being more cautious and much better prepared. Despite the assured safety of the bound kunoichi, they maintained a safe distance from her.

"We caught her rather quickly," Shikamaru commented uneasily.

"You think this is some kind of trap or distraction, Shikamaru?" asked Chouji.

Ino scoffed. "Going against us? Of course it'd be fast, and easy. Sometimes I think everybody just gives Forehead and her team too much credit."

"So you think Sasuke and Sai also aren't as good?" Chouji gave her a curious glance.

"N-No! Sasuke-kun and Sai-san are in a whole different level compared to her," Ino quickly corrected herself. "Hokage-sama's apprentice or not, I think she's still just someone who's very lucky to have everything the way she wants. Besides, their team thinks that direct fighting is the way to solve anything."

"I thought we already know that they're more of the fighting type, Kiba's team is the tracking type, and we-" said Chouji.

"Anyways," Ino interrupted, "maybe missy here and her team are a stronger fighting type," smirked Ino, as if clearly she was the reason they were triumphant, "but now that she's seperated from her teammates, it's easy,"

"Too easy," reminded Chouji, pointing out what Shikamaru said.

"Too easy?" repeated Ino, "I'll tell what's not 'too easy'. Trying to catch her after all the chasing she's put us through, that's what."

"Maybe that's how they manage to get past Sasuke's team," Chouji voiced his opinion.

"Maybe, maybe not. What do you think, Asuma-sensei?" asked Ino, turning to her silent Jounin-sensei.

If there was one thing Sarutobi Asuma didn't like, was being dragged into the argument when he hadn't done anything to choose a side. Shikamaru knew that look on him all too well.

'_Women, so troublesome,'_ though Shikamaru with a slight sigh. His teammate and Sakura just seemed to hate each other more and more.

The rivalry was evident enough way back in the academy, one that escalated with the beginning of Sakura being assigned in the same group with Sasuke. That had only been the beginning of it. Both Shikamaru and Chouji thought that perhaps the two were mending that relationship during their encounter against the team of Sound-nin in the Forest of Death. It had been intense fight against Dosu, Zaku, and Kin of the Sound, a fight which the Leaf-nin won. However, such relationship began to turn sour like vinegar, when Ino had won against Sakura the preliminary match, the Shintenshin no Jutsu forced the exhausted Sakura to give up. Nobody actually rooted for her except Lee, Sasuke had been missing since his fight against some guy from Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall). All three Waterfall-nin lost, one got beaten badly by Sasuke, despite the Uchiha's exhausted look, one had almost all his bones broken when he lost to Kankurou, and the last one had forfeited after seeing his two friends lose.

"You just thought she was being troublesome, didn't you?" asked Asami from a far, who finally broke her silence, yet still immobilized from a safe distance by Shikamaru's shadow.

She had easily read the shadow binder's mind on that one. Team 10 hadn't expected that coming, after hearing Asami had talked again, as her silence throughout the escapade had been a bit disturbing. Now they were assured more than ever that this was the same red they encountered after the sun had set. Shikamaru grew more wary, assuming that the question was some ploy to throw them off guard.

"So you finally talked. I thought you'd just keep on with the quiet act," noted Asuma.

"I have my moments, Sarutobi-san," replied Asami, if she could move, she'd bow her head in courtesy, "Your team is more prepared and careful than Hatake-san and the rest were. Nothing lacking in the Ino-Shika-Chou combo,"

'_So she knows who we are,'_ Asuma took note of the small piece of information, not that it was too surprising or anything.

"If you're going to talk, you don't have to hide under all that," said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had moved his hands in pretending as if he was pulling down a hood that wasn't there, having Asami mimicking his every move simultaneously in which she would actually pulled down her hood. Giving most of his attention on Asami had proven to be a big mistake on Asuma's part in which he realized it only too late, because that meant he had the other remaining attention on his subordinates. Shikamaru winced in mild pain just as he was about to move his hand near his neck in attempt to make Asami take off her mask.

Asami's saw her chance.

Whatever it was, Asuma wasn't able to see or wonder what it was, but their intruder was suddenly able to move her body again and quickly took action by blinding Team 10. Just as she did back with Team 7 at Rakan Lake, a bright white light engulfed the entire rooftop. Something wasn't right about the light because it was taking a long time for it to subside, especially when Asuma even began to consider counting the brightness light wasn't receding anytime soon. The son of the Sandaime Hokage tried to sneak a peek, though his eyes still stung from the sudden blinding flash of light, the sudden change of light intensity had irritated his iris before it could properly adjust from a dim to a bright intensity. Any intense source of light was indeed unwelcome by a human's naked eyes. Those effects worked even better when one's eyes were adjusted too fast before it could adapt to the intensity. For example, staying in complete darkness only to have someone suddenly direct a flash light in the eyes. All four members of Team 10 heard something metallic dropped onto the roof tile, as the sound of it rolling down. Despite their closed eyes, they felt a brighter flash of light. Asuma knew that this time that was a flash bang grenade, since it was from then that moment he could sense the kunoichi fleeing. The perpetrator was long gone, after Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino had finally recovered their eye sight.

Blinking through irritated watery eyes, they understood another reason why the kunoichi wore that black tinted ski-like goggle.

"Can somebody tell me what just happened?" Ino asked perplexedly, as she blinked her eyes irritated eyes.

Chouji answered plainly, "She got away,"

"I understood that much," replied Ino.

"Well you asked," replied Chouji in slight confusion.

Ino looked Chouji straight in the face, her voice grew louder with every word she said, "Chouji, what I meant was how in the world was she ABLE TO BREAK FREE?!"

"Why didn't you just say that?" asked Chouji.

"Oh forget it. Anyways… I can't believe this. I thought we got her," Ino huffed and faced Shikamaru, with a mix of doubt, "You should have had a strong and long hold on her, right? Shikamaru?"

In order for her to able to use the flash bang grenade or some sort of Ninjutsu, she would have to move, that meant being free of Shikamaru's shadow bind technique. Somehow, the Kagemane no Jutsu had its hold on her. So the problem had to be with the technique or Shikamaru.

"Asuma-sensei?" Chouji and Ino realized that Shikamaru was slightly crouched and was holding onto his right hand while there was no sign of Asuma anywhere.

Even with most of his attention on his hand, the Nara sensed them coming to his side, all worried about was wrong with him.

"Shikamaru?" Ino took a few steps, still blinking more than usual, she came closer to smartest member of the team.

"We have to be more careful, she's not just some mere kunoichi," Shikamaru muttered, his thumb and forefinger manage to hold onto the little perpetrator lodged into his wrist.

"I know we're not geniuses like you, Shikamaru, but you don't have to point out the obvious," said Ino, she leaned forward as she couldn't really get a clear view of whatever it was.

Ino didn't like what she saw, and she stopped Shikamaru before he could attempt to pull out the small object out by grabbing onto his wrist. "Don't, you could make it worse,"

"Make what worse?" wondered Chouji, as he tried to get a closer look.

It turned out to be a needle, and the little nasty thing answered everything. What was worse was that the needle was pinned deep into Shikamaru's hand.

"A needle," answered Ino, using the standard first aid medical Jutsu that she knew, "It was a needle."

Ino's hand glowed in green near the needle, as it was slowly removed from the Nara's hand, and hovered midair within the green chakra. The small thin yet effective ninja weapon's automatic effect kicked as soon as it was removed. Unknown to them, the attributes of the needle was unlike some poisoned needle. The needle swiftly lost its shape, and it quickly melted and separated into droplets of water.

"And it's no ordinary needle," muttered Shikamaru, he felt Ino's chakra relieving the prickling sensation in his wrist.

"A needle?" Chouji was slightly astounded; the needle was more specifically an acupuncture needle.

"Okay, we need to stop saying the word 'needle' again and again," stated Ino, she then answered, "That's how she got away. You got hit before she blinded us with that technique of hers, didn't you?"

"Yeah," answered Shikamaru not too happily.

"So it wasn't that technique that canceled your shadow in the first place?" wondered Chouji. "With the whole light, shadow, and everything…"

"No, she did right after my Kagemane no Jutsu disconnected. If I had her, couldn't have moved at all, let alone perform a Jutsu, even if it didn't require any hand seals," explained Shikamaru. He remembered how red haired Sound-nin put up a struggle and had transformed into her level 2 Curse Seal, despite being under the Kagemane no Jutsu.

"So…when did she throw that needle in the first place?" wondered Chouji.

Shikamaru couldn't believe how easy everything had went, how Asami took the smallest available chance there was when anyone was immobilized the Kagemane no Jutsu, "She didn't, she spat it at me,"

Understanding finally dawned upon Ino and Chouji's faces, as immobilized as anyone can be, the only thing a person was able to do was talk and perhaps forcefully pump their chakra around their body, though never to an extent of being to perform any technique. The one and only thing that any bound target could move was the mouth and eyes, simple as that. They could talk, then t was simply beyond obvious that they could move their mouths around, and Asami managed to spat her needle by taking that very chance. All she had to do was waiting when Shikamaru's wrist came right into her line of fire.

"I'm fine, let's get moving," stated Shikamaru, he shook his hand. "Asuma-sensei or anyone else could use as many help as possible."

His two teammates watched as he got up, about to move, only to stand there. There was a problem, and apparently all three Leaf Chuunin realized what it was.

"Uh, Shikamaru..." called out Chouji.

Ino looked around at the scenery of various different colored roof tops, water tanks, the occasional electric poles or street lights, and trees. "Any of you have any idea which direction red head went?"

They didn't have the slightest idea which direction they should be going, as they didn't have any ninja dog, Kiba's nose, or the Hyuuga's Byakugan. They'd have to resort to the standard tracking lessons they've learned, which is much harder to do out here in the village then compared to the forest. There were no footprints, small broken branches, or anything of that sort out in concrete civilization.

Out in the distance though still being within the confines of the village, Asami had stopped in her tracks, seeing as there was another obstacle blocking her path at the moment. She didn't need to worry about any possible lasting damage done to Shikamaru, knowing he would be just fine, even he wasn't ever going to get any medical attention. Her needle had done its job, to disrupt the whole flow of chakra in the body for just a second upon entering the flesh. She might not have some Doujutsu (Eye Technique) to see the chakra circulatory, but that didn't mean she couldn't have her way with manipulating anyone's chakra circulatory system. Water based needle that maintained its form by her chakra, would disrupt the chakra flow upon entry, slowly gathered its target's chakra, and use those very chakra to numb the surrounding muscles and nerves.

If it weren't for her best friend's mastery and frequent use of the Kage Bunshin, Asami would have been surprised as to why this person was standing in front her despite the distance she had put with Team 10. Asuma stood in a defensive stance with his two fists already brought up, tightened as hard as he could, with the chakra absorbing trench knives ready to hit or cut their way into flesh and bones. The Kage Bunshin that he had made to accompany Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino had cancelled itself when Asami made her escape. Even if weren't for clone's experiences, Asuma could have known that their intruder must be better than they initially thought, if she had managed to evade being captured.

"You didn't react so surprised," commented Asuma, staring at his small reflection in the black tinted goggle. He knew the kunoichi wasn't going to say anything in return, in fact she hadn't said anything the whole time.

Perhaps it was the Asami answered back, "Am I supposed to?"

"If you know who I am, then you should know what I can do," replied Asuma,.

"I do," pointed out Asami, "though that's more of an advantage for me. Especially since you have no idea what I can do."

Something that the Jounin took note as there hadn't been any signs or the slightest hints that the kunoichi wasn't even out of breath after coming from a long run over the rooftops. Then there was silence once more, the faint night's cold wind that momentarily blew between the two shinobi, waiting for the time as to which one would be the first one to make the first move. Asuma knew he had the advantage, since he had all the time in the world where as the situation would prove to be more dangerous for Asami the longer the time she stayed within a particular area. There was the risk of more Leaf-nin coming in, ANBU Leaf-nin or not, she would be heavily outnumbered. Of course, she had her own back up, a cunning blonde shinobi by the name of Uzumaki Naruto that could pull out the tightest of situations or even easily outnumber any number of enemies. The bright flash of light's drawback was that it could have easily stood out and possibly alerted other surrounding shinobi, in this situation, a whole lot of enemy shinobi.

In the end, Asami made the first move by trying to run to her left, which in turn caused Asuma closed in upon her. Deadly jabs and punches were sent from left and right just as Leaf Jounin moved his upper body and feet like a veteran boxer. Body principles were simple since a boxing style's punch is more powerful than a simple punch thrown, due to the shift of energy and force channeled. The shift of the upper body and the legs at the same time, moments honed from practice and experience. While Asami tried her best to dodge the incoming attacks as she ducked and began backing away with every step that the Leaf-nin took in forcing her to the edge of the building.

Right, left, left, right, left, right, left, right, right.

Asuma already knew the kunoichi's earlier stunt in escaping Shikamaru's bind, and that she was better than just some average Sound-nin he fought back in the Sound invasion shortly after his team's first Chuunin exam. Since none of the average ski mask wearing shinobi of Orochimaru lasted this long.

The plan seemed to be working along smoothly, the two shinobi were only several steps away before Asami would probably fall off or try to move aside to safety. This time, a left uppercut had missed yet again when Asami jumped over Asuma in what appeared to be a somersault. It would have looked like a somersault, as she flipped in mid air over the Leaf Jounin only to sudden grab hold onto the top of Asuma's shoulder with her left hand. For that split second, if a picture had been taken, the whole scene would have looked as if Asami was doing a one hand stand on his shoulder. Asami's palm out on his green vest covered shoulder, her fingers over the edge of Asuma's shoulder blade. With one quick bent of her elbows, she sprang off Asuma's shoulder and at the same time effectively pushing him into the direction where she could've fallen off.

Small involuntary steps were made as the Sarutobi would have fallen off the small building, only to be saved by his quick reactions to release chakra under the soles of his feet, making them stick to the roof. Asuma turned around, watching the backside of the kunoichi just as she was about to take the opportunity to run and jump her way from any further time consuming fights. Instead, she jumped several times backwards in which the Leaf Jounin could heard and recognized the sound of many kunai and shuriken hitting into the concrete floor.

"Guess I've stalled her long enough," Asuma said in relief.

Asuma recognized the various assortments of weapons on the ground, several of them were the standard issued kunai, then there were also the double pointed kunai, assortment of knives, short ninjato, and many four pointed shuriken.

Asami kept her feet on the move, many kunai and shuriken missed their target as they rained down upon her trail, even as she repeatedly jumped backwards to her left and right. The Fuusetsu had detected where they were coming from, and apparently that certain someone was carrying a large supply of those shuriken, kunai, knives, and many more. Asami's ears faintly picked up the sound of the typical exploding sound of a summoning every once in while, it seemed that it wasn't quite an endless supply, in which the attacker had ran out of weapons to throw. Finally, Asami was forced to jump off to another four storey high building, and noticed that the barrage of metallic projectiles had come to a stop. She was about to land, only to be hit by a sudden invisible force she hardly sensed much less seen it coming, and was haphazardly sent slamming onto a billboard propped up on another small building.

Asami slowly shook her head as she got up, discerned the small aches in her back and the headache that came along with it, _'Ugh… should've really sensed that one coming.'_

The red haired kunoichi couldn't care less about the billboard advertisement, whatever its purpose in supposedly advertise or tell to any pedestrians walking on the streets below. It was long since past midnight, hardly anyone would be there to be walking around much less look up and look at the pictures or messages the billboard had on it. She didn't take her time trying to figure out what exactly had hit her, thought subconsciously she knew who was responsible. A kunai sprang out from under each of her sleeve, blocking many more incoming projectiles. She then rolled sideways again as a mix of shuriken and twin edged kunai, too many for her to block, rained in, struck and missed.

A female's voice muttered to herself, "Damn, missed."

When Asami was on her feet again, she stood motionless, quiet, her brain was processing everything it could think of with the information it had got from the definite bizarre prospect that her eyes were currently seeing. Much of her knowledge on these Leaf-nin came from Jiraiya and Kabuto's info obtained from their village's spying network, and they had gone through many debriefings when they had to resort to coming into contact with Kakashi. One person's relation can lead to another, everyone has their own history or 'story', and that all started with Kakashi. From Kakashi, to his Team 7, his father being Hatake Sakumo the Yondaime Hokage, the deceased Hokage in relation to his teammate Orochimaru, Orochimaru's relations traced to Akatsuki, the Sannin's intrusion into the Chuunin exam to brand Sasuke with his Curse Seal, and many more. As of right now, the certain info she was remembering came of the particular relations to the members of Team 7, then the Rookie 9 which explained how she knew Asuma's Team 10, Kurenai's Team 8, and Gai's Team.

'Never judge a book by its cover' was just one of the many sayings her father, Raetsu, had taught her. She wasn't one to judge, since her village had its own peculiar strange people, but the world was a big place, and it never ceases to surprise her. In this case, one of the world's many diverse mysteries was dumbfounding her at the moment. Asami was a bit skeptical when she first saw those pictures, and apparently she still is.

That bob hair cut.

That dark green almost skin tight suit.

Those unbelievable thick eyebrows, she could remember hearing Naruto's first comment when the blonde took a look at Gai's picture for the first time. "Okay, he's the exception to the general rule that guys should never pluck their eyebrows."

'_This just isn't my night,'_ Asami scowled inwardly.

"Good work, Neji, TenTen," said the self proclaimed Proud Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai. He had his right hand held out in his usual guard stance, his left hand tugged behind his lower back.

The complimented weapon mistress stood some distance away, the one apparently responsible for the relentless barrage of projectiles that Asami had been dodging all this time. Apparently, TenTen had one large scroll unrolled and draped from her back and over her shoulder almost like a shawl, going all way down where the paper's end lay on the clay baked roof tiles that she stood on. Even TenTen didn't seem too happy that somehow the completely disguised kunoichi had managed to evade every single one of her weapons, though at least she had managed to make an opening for her other teammate to make his strike. The female Leaf-nin of Team Gai was apparently clad in a white colored cheongsam (mandarin gown) with sleeves halfway down her forearms.

Hyuuga Neji stepped in, just close enough for Asami to see, the shinobi responsible that was responsible for the earlier attack that sent Asami hitting the billboard. The illumination coming from a nearby streetlight, surrounding windows of buildings, houses, and the pale mysterious moon was more than enough to allow Asami to see the veins around Neji's eyes.

'_So that's the Byakugan,'_ Asami thought, those white almost blind like looking eyes were strange enough as it is, but the bulging veins around them was just another matter.

The young Hyuuga Jounin was calm as usual, as he had always been calm most of the time unless matters like the Main family or Branch family of the Hyuuga clan came about. Being able to make a careful analysis with everything he could see, and make a good decision no matter how dire the situation could be. Under all that composed exterior, was the ever growing animosity he had towards the Main Family, how he hated what he was obligated to protect.

'_Gai…already finish with another mission?'_ wondered Asuma, landed down by Gai's side, "We have to be careful, Gai. She's no average kunoichi."

"Kunoichi?" repeated Neji, though it really wasn't his fault not being to tell whether Asami was a young man or woman, given the body figure wasn't clear under all those heavy clothing.

"A very good one," added Asuma.

Unlike his cousin Hyuuga Hinata however, Neji had to admit this kunoichi hid her curves under her thick clothing remarkably well. Even Gai and Tenten seemed to agree, after they glanced to Asuma and back to Asami. But most of all, the fact that she hid by covering herself under all that clothing reminded Neji of the mysterious Aburame Shino, which in turn reminded him of his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hokage-sama briefed us on the situation before we could even report on another completed mission we finished. To be able to outsmart Kakashi…" stated Gai, he had paused in speech, causing Asuma to spare a glance to Gai. "My eternal rival…"

Tenten frowned, and rolled her eyes in hearing her commanding Jounin.

"So far, she can use a technique that's like a flash bang grenade," said Asuma. "She's the only one that we've found out. There were no signs of the other two."

"TenTen! You're good where you are," called out Gai, letting his Chuunin ranked kunoichi take charge of the long range attacks while they handle the close range.

"We can't risk to let this one to get away," replied Gai.

"We're better off with more back up if we want to catch her alive, " said Asuma.

"There's no need for that," stated Neji, after charging more chakra into his right palm and struck it out. "Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)!"

Whatever the technique was Asami wasn't just going to stand there and let, she leapt and landed onto the large billboard sign, when the pressurized air made by Neji's release of chakra came in. Her feet was flowing with the necessary amount of chakra, sticking onto the billboard sign like a gecko, she could hear the sound made when Neji's technique struck the bottom of the board. Asami spared a thorough look at the increasing number of Leaf-nin all around, and could only guess that it won't take too long before the rest of Team 10 would show up again. It didn't take a genius that something was up, upon the fact that when none of the Leaf-nin below her did nothing in reaction. The kunoichi grimaced, her senses told her that there were five shinobi but she could only see four them, and decided to continue jumping up the billboard. She stopped on the leap upon its top, and turned around only to find a blur of a kick coming straight in sideways for her head.

"KONOHA SENPUU!"

So went the hard strong muscles of Rock Lee's leg, the missing member of Gai's Team finally showed himself, and once more another attack for that night never came close. Instead of dodging or blocking the kick, the female Fuusetsu opted to catch the Konoha Chuunin's leg, and in those brief moments she could feel all the weights hidden under his orange leg warmers that were wrapped above his ankle. Using Lee's own momentum, Asami sent him hurling in the direction of the four watchful shinobi. Lee's surprise, never being countered in such a way, didn't stop him from twisting his body mid air and landed himself down among amongst his teammates. Asami couldn't be bothered by such close range attacks; after all, she was slightly better than Naruto when it came to dodging and fighting at close range.

As soon as she was done throwing Lee down, Neji was also standing on top of the billboard just a few feet from her. The two shinobi didn't seem affected at all by their lack of space or the great height, none of the two seemed as if they were going to fall off despite standing on the narrow foothold that was just wide for their feet to stand on. An average person would have wobbled trying to maintain balance before falling off, yet they were as firm as they were standing on a wide open solid ground, their feet limited in a long narrow line.

Using his Byakugan, Neji penetrated through the mask and took a good look of the face hidden beneath.

"Is she one of Orochimaru's Sound-nin?" asked Gai as he looked up, the first thing he could think off when he saw the fully masked kunoichi, never taking his eyes off Asami.

"Not on this life or the next, Maito-san," answered Asami.

Neji was always a person who he always judged and read people by looking at them in the eyes and observe other habits or reactions they might make. After looking through her mask, seeing Asami's eyes and facial expression, he didn't like what he saw. This red haired kunoichi was calm, in fact too calm in his opinion, her brown eyes showed no worry whatsoever.

"It's rude to stare," stated Asami, and for the first time that night she went for the offence.

With two swift steps over the board, Asami's right palm came in towards the Hyuuga's face reminiscent to Neji's Hakke Kuushou, though this time it was Neji that dodged the attack by slightly slouching below. The attack had missed only barely, but a counterattack was already being made as he slouched. Fingers ready to hit any of the crippling Tenketsu points within reach as he was about to exchange Asami's attempted strike with his own. Asami turned her hand that had missed, and quickly tried to elbow down onto the top of Neji's head. It would have hit him if he didn't see it coming with his three hundred six degrees vision.

Two different attacks had hit.

Asami's left knee had struck Neji's chin at the same time as Neji's index and forefinger hit onto Asami's chest, supposedly right at the Tenketsu above her breastbone. Both were momentarily set off balance from the each other's hit, though Asami couldn't risk just by stopping there. One big step followed by a small one, the two attacked and parried one after another, swift deadly blows missed or blocked in a blur. Neji has put away his thought on how this kunoichi didn't seem care about the hit she took. Asami broke the chain of attacks when she spun around with only on her left heel, in which her hidden forearm guard took most of the blunt force from Lee's punch. After all, a ninja is no samurai, there is no such thing as being dishonorable about hitting an opponent from the back. The attacks had been really close; never a powerful charge or jump kick by both Leaf-nin, both couldn't risk the advantage they could give to Asami. The smallest chance was that Asami could use a direct lunging attack by either of them to her benefit, by going out of the way and let them crash into one another.

"As rude as it is to stare, it isn't as rude as to intrude, Intruder-san," said Lee, replying to Asami's earlier statement, as he delivered a fast back hand swing from his right.

Instead of trying to block or dodge any more attacks, Asami jumped off and went down onto the other side the billboard. Asuma was already waiting for her down below, the Leaf Jounin ran up the billboard towards Asami with a readied chakra bladed trench knife in one hand. It was before the trench knife came in that Asami kicked off the billboard, she vaulted over Asuma's running path. Something long, cold, and hard had knocked into midsection while she was still mid air, it continued on as it had broken Asami's momentum, turned round and round around her as it ensnared her hands tight around her abdomen. Asami recognized what it was, as it turned out to be a long chain with two heavy steel weights, each weight on each end of the chain that had been thrown upon her. The red head crashed on her back down onto another rooftop, with different sizes and pieces of broken tiles thrown off into the night air, leaving debris and smoke in her trail before she came to a stop.

"Finally," Tenten jumped her way closer to her prey, no one other than her responsible for the long chains that had wrapped around Asami.

The weapon itself showed Tenten's mastery of weapons, since it was quite dangerous. One wrong move, it could have hurt the user too. It was called the Manriki-gusari or Kusari fundo, its typical length of three feet long chain with steel weights at end, a weapon used to attack, trap, or ensnare enemies.

'_Cleaning these stains is definitely going to be murder,'_ Asami frowned, knowing her clothes must really be dirty this time. She momentarily watched at all the stars visible amongst the clouds, deciding that she could end the whole escapade fast and easy simply calling Naruto. _'No, not yet.'_

Asami flipped back onto her two feet despite being ensnared, she never wasted the time to even let her body slip down from the tilting angle of the rooftop. She didn't need to check her goggles, the possibility that it cracked or scratched from the rough landing thrown away since she had fallen on her back. The kunoichi steadied herself to a perfect balance, no longer letting chakra flow through the soles of her custom made boots. She was far from finished and apparently they thought just the same. Both Gai and Lee came in with their flying kicks, the twin 'Dynamic Entry'. Neji and Asuma watched as they followed suit, the three shinobi before them had come to a standstill. The two Taijutsu specialists knew they had to hit harder, because there had been some kind of trick at the moment any attack had hit Asami. The impact of the kicks had unbelievably pushed her back only by making her taking a step backward. Gai shot a quick look at Lee and back at Asami, whatever they had hit, it was not flesh and bones, but they knew exactly what sort of trick she had used. What bothered them, the application of such 'trick' was better.

"You just released your chakra right where we would hit you," said Neji, as if he had read the thoughts that were in Gai and Lee's mind.

That was it, the initial stage to performing the Kaiten (Heavenly Spin); though she had released chakra in making a coating to take the force of impact. She just didn't release it all around her body, only the area over the part of her body that would get hit. Neji knew more about Asami's mastery of that technique, judging by the attempt to hit her Tenketsu. That was just it, she was beyond that, she had released chakra at the exact chakra points Neji targeted and hit. Such chakra had countered the blow, and left her unscathed. Neji had been looking at Asami's chakra circulatory system all this time, and he figured such flow of chakra was a bit abnormal. The fact that such abnormality in her flow of chakra only meant trouble, the Hyuuga was sure of it. Another Kusari fundo had been thrown, one with a far longer length, lashed around Asami with one end where Tenten had maneuvered and held onto with its other end. Asami really hated all the weight that the chains had, however she didn't even put up a struggle.

Asami had wasted enough as it is, after she has assessed her condition, with her chakra supply and stash of weapons in mind. _'It's now or never.' _

Neji was right one thing, Asami's chakra was slowly but surely draining away like water spilling out of a bucket's hole.

Asuma, Gai, Neji, and Lee looked closely, while Tenten from a far, as the chains wrapped around Asami unexpectedly fell down into the ground in pieces. The air around Asami began to change, as if she was giving some kind of aura. It wasn't creepy or menacing like Gaara gave out in Lee's opinion, but the surrounding Konoha shinobi didn't like it one bit. Gai and Lee both slowly stepped back, as Asuma yelled out to the two Konoha shinobi that were standing close to Asami.

"GAI! LEE! FALL BACK!" yelled out Asuma, Lee and Gai followed without hesitation at the order since they were already by Asuma and Neji's side within four jumps.

Asuma had cast away any thoughts about bringing their intruder down quietly, there was no way around it. Hurt her any way they can, break her bones, cut off her limbs, anything, and they would probably let the medic-nin handle her injuries. Ibiki and the other interrogators have other ways to get their answers if she wouldn't or couldn't talk. This kunoichi was without a doubt a very big threat, more than he had given credit, and apparently she was about to get serious.

The pair of trench knives came off Asuma's hands, they twirled up into the air, as Asuma's freed hands flashed through a sequence of hand seals. The typical fire hand seal, the Tiger. _'Katon, Haisekishou! (Fire Release, Ash Pile Burning)'_

Large amounts of superheated ash came out after being spewed out from Asuma's mouth, all of it taking the form of a cloud that had easily overwhelmed Asami before she could do anything. The floating ash in the air all around Asami were hot enough to cause third-degree burns, something Asuma knew for a fact. Unlike the rest, Neji's Byakugan allowed him to see the faint glow of chakra within the cloud of ash, in the ash itself, as if they were faint glowing dusts in the air. After he was finished with performing the hand seals, Asuma once again caught and armed himself with his trench knives just they fell down back before him. Asuma wasn't going to take any chances, as his teeth clicked together, the flint attached within his molar finished off the Katon technique.

All ash had been ignited, suddenly glowing like glowing red dust.

With that, the cloud of stagnant ash had swiftly sucked in the necessary volume of oxygen in the air within milliseconds in order to combust, which had transformed itself into a violent conflagration. The burning lit up the darkness, reminiscent to the scene where Sasuke's Goukakyu no Jutsu had tried to engulf Naruto. Neji looked away briefly, hands raised, the large burst of all the chakra in the cloud before turning to a bright conflagration had an extra effect to eyes with the Byakugan's sensitivity of seeing chakra. He saw a silhouette slowly walking out, the clearing smoke parted like a stage's curtains opened. Perhaps the fire technique hadn't completely injured the kunoichi, probably about to put up a struggle with her strongest technique.

They heard the faint clanking sounds each time she took her steps, similar to pieces of armor that would shift and hit one another when one wearing it moved.

"What in the world…?" whispered Tenten as she stared.

Team Gai and Asuma couldn't say that they weren't surprised with what was now standing there several feet away, torn between being astounded and confused, to the sight of their enemy no longer clad only in some hooded jacket or black tinted ski goggles. The thin coating of chakra receded, thought there still more to be seen. Besides the thought of her hooded jacket, her tinted goggles, and other clothes, the Leaf-nin stared with widened eyes. Shinobi that have battled, those experienced or lucky enough to live would have seen visible chakra in their own eyes without the help of a Doujutsu. Its light blue natural color, most common form, another being the light green in the usage of medical techniques, other rare yet confirmed colors was the dark green chakra that flowed when a shinobi releases the few 'Gates' of chakra. Neji himself had been those people, in fact one of the small numbers of shinobi to have seen the purple color that was the sinister chakra that came from Curse Seals. This very night was just another of those times, where he had seen the many wonders that was chakra.

The upper half of Asami's body clad in armor, reminiscent to a dignified samurai readied for war, in which glowed a full moon's white. Only her goggle was visible aside of the Kabuto helmet that enclosed her head, they couldn't ignore the ornament that added its mystifying look, a glowing crescent moon that was at the front of her helmet. Asuma and Gai could only be reminded that such attire was only worn by the fierce shinobi of old, before the time of Konoha itself, explained and illustrated in old scrolls. But in front of their eyes, they knew that was no simple of suit of armor. They've something like it, just like that coating of sand around Gaara in the Chuunin exam. This? This was something they've never exactly seen before in their whole life until now.

Armor made entirely of chakra.

Startlingly, all that little show stopped when they watched as the armor began to lose shape, and disappear because Asami was absorbing all that chakra back into her body.

Asami brought her hands in a simple Bird hand seal, chakra surged from the inside and outside of her body, "Setsumou no Jutsu (Snow blindness technique)"

It was too late even when Asuma shouted out to Gai and his team, "CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

It was first time for Team Gai, the second time for that night, and third time Asami had performed this technique since she had encountered these Leaf-nin, white light that would easily blind the naked human eye. In the blindness that ensued upon Asuma, Lee, Gai, Neji, and Tenten, each and every one them faintly heard the sound of various kunai being thrown. Worry crept in their hearts, each wondering for the safety of the other, fearing who this kunoichi had hurt or possibly killed in this moment of vulnerability.

Gai blinked his eyes, as if doing it would ease his eyes faster, "ANYONE HURT?!"

Their bodies could feel the change in the air, quite noticeable despite temporarily being blind, and the instincts of the two Jounin told them that the kunoichi hadn't fled, still here, somewhere. All of them finally opened their eyes.

They could see nothing, as in nothing but a thick mist.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)?" wondered Asuma as he tried to look around, the large density of water in the air blocking his sight. "This is not good…"

"Gai-sensei?" asked Lee amidst the mist.

"Just stand your ground, and be careful. She's still here," answered Gai, knowing the complications due to the thick mist, how the human reaction is reduced in such situations.

Thoughts like the burning 'Flames of Youth' were the last thing he'd wanted to mind at this kind of situation. They were 'sitting ducks' when the female intruder had blinded them, but this situation was probably more dangerous. Gai doubted she didn't know what she was doing by performing such technique, especially one can't freely move around at such elevated heights. His shinobi sandals shifted around over the roof tiles, faint sources of lights permeating through the mist though that did little help. Tenten had already let go the Kusari fundo in her hand. The chains were laid down near her womanly heeled shoes, no longer needed of its use for the time being. Out of all the Leaf-nins that were caught in this mist, she felt the most restless. Her sight was something she really depended, her trained eagle eyes are always used to locate and mark her target. To lose of sight was something she really didn't like, more than she or Neji would ever admit, in which made her feel completely defenseless. She wasn't panicking, but she wanted the mist to be gone. The sooner, the better.

"Neji, what can you see?!" called out Gai,

With that said, the situation took a turn for the worse, Asuma grimaced, _and 'This whole time…she could have done this, this whole time.'_

"Not much…" trailed off Neji, scowling inwardly.

The thick mist with chakra inside the water vapor was obscuring Neji's sight down to a slight level; he could barely make out what was beyond the mist despite the Byakugan's penetrative vision. The long haired brunette was soaking wet after only a few minutes had passed by, and he began to feel the coldness on his skin. He involuntarily let out a long exhale, his biceps suddenly shivered a few seconds they came to a stop, as he began contemplating ways to get rid of the mist. Neji realized that he began to lose his sight, as the thick mist seemed to converge and thicken more and more around him. Ever the observant, he saw something right in front of his face, only to see it disappear. He brought his hands up and cupped them together, as if a beggar holding out for anyone's charity, and purposely exhaled deeply through his mouth instead of his nose, into his cupped hands in trying to prove his suspicions. He could see his breath, made possible with the difference of temperature from his exhale and the surrounding air's temperature. In comparison to inhaling air, the air exhaled has a higher temperature and one hundred percent increase of humidity. The air consisted more moisture, due to the water that diffused across the moist surface of the breathing passages and all numerous alveoli within the lungs.

One did not need to be medic-nin to have extensive knowledge of the human body; Gai and Lee were fine examples to that. The two bowler haircut shinobi were already aware the moment their muscles shivered, a mechanism by the human body to rapidly move the muscles to produce more heat. A principle down to the smallest of atoms. Molecules shudder together even as they are packed tight to one another as to being in the state of solid form. The hotter it becomes, the more the energy, then the more the movement. Their bodies were trying to keep themselves warm.

They call came to a simple conclusion. The temperature in the mist was dropping, significantly.

Unknown to any of the Konoha shinobi, more water was escaping and held into the air, the atmosphere was being super saturated continuously. The Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) was only the initial stag, all being driven by Asami's Ninjutsu as she continued to supply the necessary amounts of chakra. Asuma, Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten could hear their supposedly 'cornered kunoichi' talk to them, in which her voice channeled out and seem to be coming from everywhere.

"Let me see, how prepared your team is, Maito-san," said Asami.

With that said, they might as well forget trying to make out anything that was close to them, since all five Konoha shinobi could hardly see their own hands as they put them up before their eyes or the surface they were standing on. They were no longer trying to see through a thick mist.

Visibility is a mist was low. Visibility is a fog was much lower.

A short but deep contemplation took place, since Asami was deciding how exactly she would take care of each Konoha shinobi. Time was flying, her chakra was depleting, and she had two of the veterans of Konoha to fight among other shinobi. A low but long sign escaped from Asami's mouth, tracking all the positions of Team Gai and Asuma. Asami began to move easily through the thick mist without the slightest fear or doubt. The edge of her feet was only millimeters away from the drop down to the ground below, yet she leapt fearlessly while seeing nothing by the fog.

It had turned into some bizarre game of 'Hide and Seek', because the seeker was coming to get them, take them out of the game, seeking while hiding from them at the same time. There were many happy childhood memories stashed deep in Asami's mind, thanks to a loving family and a best friend. A few examples of them was when a dirty clothed little girl with long messy red hair had just finished counting to ten, she turned around and shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Tenten turned around towards the sound of shifted roof tiles, the few sources of light that somehow manage to lighten up the fog's white color, had done little help for the weapon mistress. A short scythe readied in her right hand's tight grip while a ninjato in her left, Tenten was trying to pick up any sound that could pinpoint anyone's location. She wouldn't dare to move helplessly over the rooftop without risking the thought of falling, though she could remedy that problem by throwing her grappling hooks. Her feet was flowing with chakra necessary to keep her stuck to the roof's surface, the scary thought that this target would pounce upon her. Tenten stilled her breath, her mind completely focused, ready for anything, and then turned.

A heart skipped a beat, Tenten's heart, when she realized that it was her face she was seeing, being reflected upon Asami's tinted goggle as the hooded kunoichi stood nose to nose against the Leaf kunoichi. Weapons are about to swung despite the very close distance, only to stop when those hands were about to move. Asami had gripped upon both of Tenten's wrists, two kunoichi so close to one another as to the concept of personal space never existed.

Fast fancy foot play started between the two kunoichi when Tenten started off by trying to knee Asami in her crotch, only to hit Asami's own shin as a block. Then Tenten slightly raised her right foot and tried to stomp hard upon Asami's foot, completely missed when she simply back stepped. The tip of the scythe came close to upon the kunoichi from the Land of Whirlpool, as Tenten had simply turned around the bladed weapon's handle. Asami loosened her grip around Tenten's right wrist, her palm slid upon the surface of Tenten's skin, and tightened once more upon her grip of the weapon. Where as the grip near Tenten's left wrist, Asami's thumb pressing down on one of two bones within the forearm painfully which forced Tenten to release the ninjato in her hand.

"I've had enough with those," commented Asami, Tenten's breath came upon her goggle, as they both heard the sound of the ninjato sliding down the roof.

Like from a flick of the light switch, Asami's head was once more covered under a samurai helmet made of white chakra. She delivered a head butt upon Tenten's forehead, armor of chakra met against Tenten's forehead protector. Asami's head gear disappeared as soon as it had served its purpose, trying to preserve the remaining chakra she had left. Tenten's world of white thanks to the fog all around had turned pitch black as she slid into unconsciousness. Asami needed to be quick, the thoughts of possible Konoha reinforcements popped up in her mind again. Escape wasn't going to be a problem as long as she had Naruto's kunai hidden near her forearm guard, safely under her sleeve.

'_No, I owe somebody a couple of things,'_ remembered Asami as bent down and picked up Tenten's Kusari fundo, and put the loop of chains over her shoulder.

--Change of Scenery, a forest not too far way from Konoha—

'_We're almost there,'_ thought Sakura, her feet propelled her from branch to branch in relative ease.

The pink haired was tired, quite hungry, sweaty, in turn smelly, and her stamina was probably down to half... Sasuke wasn't in the lead, because he was traveling at the same pace as Kakashi and Sakura. However, Sasuke would have done so if it weren't for Pakkun taking the lead. They were pretty close to Konoha by now, probably an hour of tree hopping left if they maintained their current speed. Yet the ninja dog was there just to be in sniffing off any traps or possible enemy trails, though they all knew that meant Naruto's trail. Not that the thought would really help, since Naruto can appear and disappear whenever he pleases. A proven time space teleportation technique, he would pop out, his smell would come only from where he is, and then he disappears without leaving a trail of smell to follow. Gratefully the rest of the trip had gone smoothly without the slightest hassle, the last time that annoying blonde's clones had took them by surprise only to disappear, such event had been hours ago

"Boo!" said Naruto, appearing out of nowhere, right on the tree's branch in which Kakashi and Sakura landed on, the two Leaf-nins were just about to leap off again when he appeared in between them.

Naruto had surprised Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke once again, causing them to jump away from him. A brief smile came upon the Jinchuuriki's place, before he led out a short laugh upon seeing Team 7's shocked faces and their response to his sudden appearance.

"Aha ha ha…," Naruto's laughter died down, and raised his hands in trying to appease the three Leaf-nins. "Sorry. Sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Shuriken and kunai were sent flying towards the blonde, only to cause Naruto to disappear as the metallic projectiles whizzed through thin air.

"Hey, we can try to go through all the fighting and dodging if that's what you want," said Naruto as he looked down upon Sasuke, hanging by his feet, upside down like a bat from a branch, above them.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi caught a glimpse of him though Pakkun was quick enough to spot him due to his smell instead of looking around Naruto would be. As soon as Naruto came into their view, Naruto had disappeared again.

"Since that would mean more stalling, I've got no problems with that," Naruto was in between Kakashi and Sakura, ""But I don't these two would like that, right? Kakashi? Sakura-chan?"

'_Sakura-chan?'_ Sakura caught the term of endearment.

He had just called her Sakura-chan, just like that. Sakura didn't know anyone else that called her that, since it was mostly called her 'Sakura', 'Forehead' from Ino and 'Sakura-san' from Lee. But Sakura-chan? Even her parents didn't call her that. Was he belittling her? This blonde might know everything recorded about her in the archives, but he was nothing more than a stranger. An enemy.

Inner Sakura raved furiously with a raised fist, flames of rage burning, _'That is it! I AM SO GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FACE TO SMITHERINS! SHHAAANNNARO!!' _

Again Naruto disappeared, as they learned that they were better off finding him by listening where his voice came from instead of looking for him.

"It's not like I came here to stall you guys," continued on Naruto, standing just two feet away from Kakashi, "not it won't make much difference."

"Then why are you here?" asked Sakura, this however Naruto didn't disappear.

Naruto spared her a brief look, turned to Pakkun and Kakashi, and pointed using his thumb over his shoulder. "Just here to tell you guys that there are some things need to be picked up! Important things!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Walks on four legs, wears a spike collar around the neck," Naruto tilted his head a bit, and looked at Pakkun, "wears a blue cape just like that one, gives out loud barks, and goes by the name 'Sai'. Oh wait, that's the bulldog right?"

Kakashi and Pakkun exchanged looks; Naruto was talking about Bull, the large bulldog that had been escorting Sai. They had all remained silent; they kept their eyes on Naruto, who looked like he was expecting an answer or some kind of reaction.

"Ooookaaay..., may be that wasn't that much of a clue. I'll make this easy for ya," said Naruto, pretending as if Team 7 didn't know who he was talking about. Naruto used the Henge no Jutsu without making a hand seal, and transformed himself into Sai, "How about now?"

"You think you're funny, dope?" asked Sasuke, his hand was no where near his chokuto.

"Better than thinking about power and revenge all the time, teme," countered Naruto easily, before he smiled at the brunette.

There were much more important things than watching these two quarreling, according to Pakkun and Kakashi. The representative of Kakashi's ninja dogs, Pakkun, had barked into the distance as loud as he could out into the dark distance, into the direction Naruto had just pointed minutes ago. Naruto did nothing in reaction to the little pug dog's bark, as he seemed to knew what exactly was going. None of them heard anything else, at least to those with human ears, because Pakkun seemed to frown. Pakkun couldn't pick up Sai and Bull's trail of scent because the pair had went on a different path, and they were far beyond his range of smell. Luckily for Pakkun, Bull's current position wasn't beyond any ninja dogs' range of hearing, and not to forget that the large bulldog was also the loudest. They were close to Konoha, probably just a few kilometers away, the dogs' barks worked just as good and as fast as the wireless gear.

"He's not lying," Pakkun turned to Kakashi, "He's got Bull and Sai."

"If none of you are going to fetch your teammate, hey, I understand perfectly," shrugged Naruto, he recalled the memories of stalling Sai and Bull just when those two thought they were better off leaving Sakura. "But at least go fetch that big dog of yours."

Rumblings of thunder could be heard from dark heavens above, the thought of rain would fall any time soon had crossed upon the minds of the present shinobi. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Pakkun had looked up, not that they could see much through the canopy of leaves above them, the change of weather could be bothersome for their travels.

"Then spare us the trouble since you said there's no more use of stalling us," stated Sakura. "Let them go."

"Sorry, can't do that. Even if I did, the big dog will just have to carry him back to the village." replied Naruto sheepishly, apparently embarrassed since that wasn't part of his plan. "Since I kinda went overboard and kicked your teammate's ass. He's out like a light."

So it sounded like Sai was knocked out again.

"He can handle himself," huffed Sasuke, a slight curve of satisfactory grin could be seen on the brunette.

Naruto slowly squatted on the branch, chakra leaked out from under his skin, and he changed his appearance as he once again took the form of Kakashi, "So you mean you'll leave him behind after everything I've taught you?"

"You taught me nothing, dope," answered Sasuke.

"In front of the Stone Memorial, right when you failed to get my bells. Those who break the rules are trash, but those that don't care about their comrades are lower than trash" Naruto watched as Kakashi grimaced under his mask upon hearing those words, Sasuke's eyes hardened, while Sakura frowned, "Don't tell me you've forgotten that?"

Sasuke's Sharingan was then activated, his hand reached for his chokuto, yet he slowly unsheathed it.

"Sasuke," called out Kakashi, the real Kakashi, "Go ahead with Sakura and Pakkun."

It was one of those rare times once more, that began ever since Sasuke was placed back into Team 7 after returning back Hidden Sound, where Kakashi gave clear orders in a serious tone to the Uchiha. Pakkun had once made a remark that his master had only used that tone back when he held position as the ANBU squad captain. Sakura gazed worriedly between Sasuke and her commanding Jounin, finished by a glare upon the Kakashi impostor when Sasuke finally pushed his chokuto back into his sheath.

"Focus on getting back to the village," Kakashi didn't even spare a look at Pakkun. "I'll take care of Sai."

The moment of silence between all four shinobi, not to forget the ninja dog, continued on. For the first time, Sasuke actually answered back against Kakashi's dead serious tone.

"No." said Sasuke.

Kakashi turned around upon the brunette, the intensity coming from his only visible eye, "What was that? Sasuke."

"I said no," answered Sasuke, he made a somersault over Kakashi, also in the direction towards Sai.

"Sasu-" Kakashi was interrupted.

"We'll go get dickhead," said Sasuke, the term 'dickhead' given because of Sa's initial nonstop rambles of dicks when they all first met.

Naruto's Kakashi form was cancelled, he broke out in a burst of laughter, "Aha ha ha ha ha…dickhead, nice one! Sasuke."

Sasuke merely snorted, and looked away from Naruto.

Despite being the only Leaf-nin that knew what exactly was going on, Kakashi still felt as if everything he knew was going all haywire. Sasuke was acting different. He looked at Naruto, _'Who is this guy?'_

-A certain rooftop amidst of a fog, Konohagakure-

'KAITEN!'

Chakra was released through out all of Neji's chakra points as he rapidly spun round and round, and in turn created a rotating sphere of chakra that was able to repel attacks. Apparently it did just that, as Neji felt Asami being thrown off by the repelling force of the Kaiten, with disintegrated pieces of roof tiles flew into the air due to the spinning force. Despite not being able to see her, Neji decided he was better off trusting instincts since no one could close on to him as long as he could use his Kaiten. He was awarded with the sounds of Asami colliding onto the roof tiles as she fell coming from behind him through the thick fog, the genius Hyuuga wasn't quick to claim victory. If he couldn't see Asami, then he could at least try to sense her presence by covering all the space around him with chakra and detect her when she steps into that space.

'_Nice going Fuusetsu, I might as well let him use every Ninjutsu he has on me,'_ Asami got up, dusting off the debris off her back.

To the Hyuuga, this was similar to the situation when he fought Kidoumaru of the Sound Five, in which he ultimately loss yet considered quite lucky to come out alive. He couldn't see his enemy using his Byakugan back then, but he was more than determined to make up to overcome his weaknesses. Neji covered the area around with his chakra again, and felt as Asami walked right into it.

'_How is she able to move around?'_ wondered Neji, as he tried to figure out his enemy little by little.

Neji pretended as if he couldn't expect Asami coming, though she might be more careful after being found out from the failed attempt, considering how to handle her. Neji was able to keep his mind on the goal of the mission, making the right decisions, through his calm attitude when compared to the rest of those in his generation. Right now, it involved defeating and capturing the intruder. His mind had two choices now, catch her in surprise with another Kaiten or go for a quick Jyuuken attack. So far, Neji's attempt to attack Asami through her Tenketsu points proved futile since she was able to precisely release chakra around the exact point he would hit, he wondered if he could take her surprise.

What's there to use? The Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms or the Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)?

"I owe you an aching back, a smack on a billboard, and a headache," declared Asami, disregarding the idea of surprising attack.

The fog had parted away between her and Neji, giving her position away, as if the fog itself was intentionally leaving the space between the two only. Suddenly, Neji felt as if someone just opened the door where full snow blizzard came rushing in, in this came it came straight from Asami, Neji could hear the cracking sounds of the kunoichi's knuckles. This time, he could feel his goose bumps over his skin, the hair on his arms and the back of his neck rise upon the reaction to the chilling cold, not of fear. Neji slowly brought his left hand up while his right down to the level of his waist, the stance of the Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) of the Hyuuga in preparation. Asami's chakra was continuously being molded together, before being released into the air as it caused the drop of temperature.

The Hyouton makes it first appearance within the Land of Fire, another blood limit that combines two elemental chakra together just like the famed Mokuton of the Shodai Hokage, Senjuu Hashirama. The Fuusetsu

Asuma, Gai, Lee, and Neji didn't know as to the exact state of their fellow weapon mistress's current state. Tenten hung limp, her feet off the roof, cold, being tied around a water tank by her own chain weapon that was the Kusari fundo, with several kunai that pinned the whole length of chain in between the chains onto the metal container. After all, Fuusetsu Asami likes to pay her debts on the exact amount, as to be wrapped in chains is to be returned by letting Tenten wrapped in her own chains.

After all, Fuusetsu Asami always likes to pay her debts, even down to the last penny, if given the chance.

--On top of a three storey high apartment, Konohagakure--

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino landed on top of the building, they had been looking for some sign that indicate Asuma's position all this time.

"Shikamaru…?" called Ino, the first one to speak as all three looked at the peculiar scene in the distance.

"Come on, let's go," said Shikamaru without wasting time, quickly heading towards the direction.

From their perspective, it was as if there was a cloud that had enveloped the top of several houses. The members of Team 10 were on the move again towards the 'cloud', which Shikamaru knew technically was now a fog if it meant a cloud that came close to the ground. The weather above them told them it was about to rain anytime soon. Chouji took a short glance to the dark clouds above them, flashes of lightning within the clouds where the lightning was travelling from one cloud to another, followed by rumblings of thunder. When he looked at back at the fog far before them, there were suddenly flashes within the fog just like what happened he just saw seconds ago.

The only difference was that there wasn't any sound of thunder coming from there.

"Okay, I definitely take it back, this is definitely not going to be easy," said Ino, disappointed and a bit scared of the chaotic noise over there.

* * *

**Setsumou no Jutsu - Snow Blindness**

The secret technique unique to the Fuusetsu clan born from the concept of snow blindness, the painful eye condition caused exposure to unprotected eyes to bright sunlight reflected from snow or ice. Usual snow blindness occurs in Polar Regions or high altitudes. The technique created by the first few Fuusetsu members that trained at the top of Fuusetsu Mountain where snow blindness is frequent. Time duration and brightness vary according to the performer's control. A Ninjutsu known for its feat before the creation and application of flash bombs.

**Fuusetsu** - Snowstorm

* * *

**Well.....? What do you think? I was definitely having second thoughts as to portraying Asami, because I definitely don't want her to turn out into a Mary Sue. I had to make her strong to some degree, but not too too you guys that giving rates and reviews actually have its benefits when it comes to me, LOL. Again, a special gratitude to Blackmamuth and Taliath.  
**

**A story that's developing a snail's pace, I want things about the intrusion wrapped up soon enough, and then the story could go on with a better flow. I'm considering dropping the length to 10 pages instead of 15+ pages so that I can update much faster between two updates, after realizing how slow I update. 10 pages is might be a good idea, since when I go 15+ then I don't where to stop whether at 18, 19, or 20. What do you guys think? **

**RATE AND REVIEW? PLEASE AND THANK YOU. **


End file.
